The Phoenix Rises
by volleygirl
Summary: Harry's 5th year. He's keeping secrets, that once revealed, will alter magic itself. Harry disappears, only to return with a serious attitude adjustment that he can back up due to his training. Very DarkHarry, but not evil. HarryMany
1. Chapter 1 How It All Started

A/N: Well…here is the first chapter of my next story. I hope you all like it. JKR owns it all!

How It All Started

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a busy time of year for Harry and the other 5th and 7th students, as they prepared for the OWL's and NEWT's that started the next morning. Early June was a wondrous time to be outside, with its blue skies littered with soft, puffy clouds, and the sun shining down, warming the grounds, making the colors of Spring's renewal burst forth. As Harry stared out the tall windows of the common room, from his seat at one of the study tables, he decided it was just to nice out to stay indoors, so he stood up and began making his way towards the exit of Gryffindor Tower.

Just before reaching the portrait that guarded the entrance, Harry heard Hermione shout, "Harry! Where are you going?"

Turning around, taking a few steps back into the room, Harry said, "I'm going outside for a little fresh air. I'll be back in a little while."

"This is not the time to be lazy, Harry! Our first exam is in the morning, and you have to be ready. Gallivanting around the school grounds is not going to help you prepare… better you just stay put and continue studying. If anyone needs the extra work, it's you and Ron!" chastised Hermione.

"Hey! What did I do wrong?" asked Ron, looking up from his book.

"Nothing, Ron…go back to studying." stated Hermione, waving off her red headed friend.

Feeling his temper rise at her comments, Harry retorted sharply, "Just who do you think you are, Hermione? I don't like what you're insinuating, and if you haven't noticed, I've been studying for the last 6 hours straight, even skipping lunch. I really don't think my taking an hour break is going to make much difference in my overall scores…the way I figure it, if I don't know the material by now, I never will. You seem to forget that you're not my mother, Hermione, and I don't want or need you harping on me…also, you can keep the insults to my intelligence to yourself, got it?"

By now, everyone was avidly watching the growing argument, when Hermione responded to Harry's words, hotly saying, "Well, I never! Harry, your attitude is going to cause you to fail….and when you do, I'll be the first to say, 'I told you so'!"

Taking a few deep calming breaths, reeling in his anger, Harry responded, "Hermione, you may be one of my friends, but that doesn't give you the right to act like this. I'm going outside for a walk, and hopefully by the time I return, you will have lost this attitude, and calmed down some. We are all stressed right now, so I'll blame this situation on that, and not stoop to insulting you back."

Without another word, Harry left the tower and made his way outside to enjoy the warm afternoon sun. As he found a quiet spot, away from any prying eyes, he looked around once more to be sure, then conjured himself a blanket to lay on and a few snacks. He couldn't let anyone know that he was advanced enough to do conjuration, which was hard even for 7th year students, so Harry was always extra cautious when doing magic above that of a 5th year student.

Still a little upset by his supposed friends insults, he thought, _'Wait till she finds out that not only will I be testing for my OWL's, but also my NEWT's, and I have no doubt that I'll ace both tests. People are really going to be in for an eye-opener when they learn what I've been up to this year.'_

After eating a few of his conjured snacks, Harry lay back to look up at the clouds, using his folded arms as a pillow, and got lost in the memories of how this crazy year all started.

FLASHBACK

It was the night of Halloween, during the grand feast in the Great Hall when Harry's life would be forever changed by the arrival of an odd looking bird that came flying in, landing directly in front of him. Looking the creature over, Harry had a strange feeling that he should recognize what it was, being vaguely reminded of some other bird he'd seen, but couldn't quite place it.

The feathers covering the main body of the bird were as black as a moonless night, but when they moved, seemed to come alive and had the startling affect of looking like liquid fire. Its talons and beak were a very blackish, blood red, with the long tail feathers and wing tips shimmering a silvery black, almost like they were coated in ice crystals. The avian creature was stunning to say the least, and Harry felt an instant connection to it, similar to what he felt around Hedwig, only more intense in some unexplainable way.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione whispered loudly, breaking the silence that had engulfed the Great Hall.

"Huh?" asked Harry, looking away from the bird for the first time, only to find the entire hall staring at him and the odd messenger.

"What does it want?" she asked sharply.

"How am I suppose to know, Hermione? Your guess is as good as mine." said Harry back, just as sharply.

"Have you ever seen this bird before?" asked Ron.

"No, I haven't." Harry answered.

When Harry again turned his attention back to the bird, to the awe of those who could see, the bird lifted its right talon, and instantly a scroll shimmered into existence, grasped firmly within the dangerous claws. As Harry reached out to take it, his hand was held back by a wrinkled older one, and looking up, Harry could now see that the Headmaster was standing behind him, along with Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout.

"Do not touch it, Mr. Potter. I will take the note, and make sure it is safe." said Dumbledore, who took out his wand and summoned the note. Much to everyone's surprise, the scroll didn't leave the clutches of the bird's talon, but in fact, seemed to be disappearing again. The bird sung out a melodious note, calling out to Harry in a very comforting way.

"Headmaster, I don't think anyone but myself will be able to take the note from this beautiful bird." stated Harry, never breaking eye contact with the marvelous creature.

"Then, Harry, I will have to forbid you from taking the note." said a strict Dumbledore.

"With all do respect, sir, I don't think she will leave without my taking the scroll from her." said Harry.

"How do you know that it's a female, Mr. Potter?" asked a suspicious Dumbledore.

"Just a feeling I get from her…like how I knew Hedwig was a female owl before being told. A sixth sense, I guess." stated Harry, shrugging his shoulders, then continued, "I also feel that she isn't here to harm me…I really can't explain it, sir."

"I'm sorry, Harry. Until I know for sure this note is safe, and the person trying to correspond to you is safe, I can not allow you to take anything from this creature." Dumbledore said sternly.

Before Harry could respond, Hedwig flew into the hall landing next to the black bird, where the two just stared at each other, as if silently communicating, then after a few short moments, both turned to look at Harry. Hedwig gave Harry a reassuring hoot that caused him to smile down at his owl, then giving her a loving pet, he asked, "Hedwig…you think everything's safe? I can trust your friend, right?" Hedwig gave another soft hoot, then rubbed her head against the other bird, showing her trust that no harm would come to her Harry friend.

"Headmaster, if Hedwig feels this comfortable about the situation, then I feel completely safe…Hedwig has never steered me wrong before." stated Harry, reaching out to take the scroll, only to be stopped, once again, by Dumbledore.

Giving a stern, non-twinkling look, Dumbledore said, "No, Harry…unless I can check it, you will not be taking the letter, and that's final."

Harry felt his anger begin to rise at the Headmaster's words. so turning to look at the adults around him, trying to remain as calm as possible, Harry asked, "Then what do you propose, sir. Obviously she isn't going to leave, and she won't give anyone else the note. I'd also like to say that I'm a little upset that my mail is being screened."

"I'm sorry, Harry, is not my intention to start screening your mail, but taking into account that it's Halloween, and the fact Voldemort usually likes to 'celebrate' this date, I have to take a different approach where your safety is concerned. Obviously you can understand my hesitance when a strange bird I've never seen before suddenly show's up bearing you a letter." said Dumbledore gently.

"I do understand, but I'd like to point out that just because it's a bird that you don't recognize doesn't make it necessarily a bad thing. How many people get notes via Fawkes…not many people have ever had the benefit of seeing a phoenix before, so I don't see how this is much different, sir. Plus, if it's a portkey of any kind, it won't work within the wards of Hogwarts, so there's no need to worry about that." stated Harry.

"Headmaster, Mr. Potter does have a point. Once he has the letter, we can scan it for any curses before he breaks the seal." said Harry's Head of House.

Looking at the other adults around him, and receiving nods of agreement to what Professor McGonagall had just said, he looked towards the two birds, then at Harry before finally making his decision and saying, "Very well, Harry, but you will open it here, in front of us."

"Yes, sir." said Harry, then turning around as the note reappeared, he reached out to the black bird for the third time, successfully retrieving the note. Standing, once he had it in hand, Harry handed the letter to Dumbledore to scan it for any hexes or curses. Once that was done, Dumbledore began to break the seal, when Harry said, "Sir, I believe the contents are for my eyes only, and if you've not found any problems, I would like to read my own mail?"

Giving a dissatisfied look, Dumbledore said, "Of course, Harry." then handed the note over to his pupil.

Harry made sure that he was facing the adults, so they wouldn't be able to read the letter over his shoulder, broke the seal and began reading:

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please do not be alarmed by receiving this letter, as I mean you no harm. I feel confident in saying that this note, I'm sure, has caused quite the stir considering the bird that delivered it and the odd timing of its arrival. The beautiful bird, know as a Black Phoenix, is yours to keep and will bond with you, once you accept the proposal that I am offering.

It is well known that you, Mr. Potter, are enemy number one to this person who proclaims himself a Dark Lord. You may not be aware, but the flow and stability of magic only flourish when there is a Dark Lord and a Light Lord presiding over it, protecting the delicate balance that is essential to all magical beings. These two individuals continue to rule until one or both die, at which time, Magic herself selects two more individuals to watch over her.

For the last 50 or so years, we have not had a Dark Lord or a Light Lord and this has caused an imbalance which has lead to an increase in the number of squibs born, many magical creatures to slowly dying out, and the magical power levels to which all wizards and witches are born, is on the decline. Does it not cause you to wonder why so few people now a days are at the same caliber, magically speaking, as the older generation. All these occurrences can be blamed on the imbalance in the magical flow that will be made steady when the true Lords of the Dark and Light take their rightful places.

What many people don't understand, or are mislead into believing, is that a Dark Lord is evil. This is not the case at all, and in fact, a true Dark Lord is able to use his or her gifts for the betterment of the wizarding world just as much as the Light Lord. Let me further explain that Voldemort is not the current Dark Lord, nor is Albus Dumbledore the Light Lord, as he claims, although he was chosen, but declined, which I will happily explain to you when we meet.

Mr. Potter, you are the one Magic herself has chosen for the role of Dark Lord, or at least you will be once you turn sixteen in a few short months. Please do not let this news disturb you, for this is a wonderful gift you have been chosen to receive. The Light Lord, a William Arthur Weasley, is also receiving a letter from me this evening, and if he accepts, upon your birthday, balance will be restored once again.

I will be honest with you, Mr. Potter, and say that you do have a choice. If you choose to accept your status, this gift, as wonderful as it is, is also a very demanding position, and will require you to train and work very hard and comes with a very high price. What is this price? You will have to forfeit your human status, your mortality, to becoming a being of the dark by choosing either to be a vampire or a werewolf, although that is simplifying things. The Light Lord must also give up being a human, usually choosing to be an elf or veela.

At this point, I'm sure your wondering what a Dark Lord does, or how anything 'Dark' can be used for good, bettering our world. Let me start by generalizing what a Dark and Light Lord responsibilities are.

The Dark Lord's responsibilities are:

1. Oversee all dark creatures allowing them to prosper, which is a necessity in the balance of magic that must be kept, but not allowing them to become overpopulated or out of control.

2. Ensures the knowledge of Dark Magic is passed on and taught, but guides and polices its use strictly. Blood Magic and Chaotic Magic are just a couple of examples that are classified as Dark. What the Ministry of Magic calls Dark Magic, or Curses, is not a true representation of what this branch of magic is. This will be further explained during your training.

3. Monitor's all governments that make laws that could disrupt the balance of magic, along with the Light Lord, to ensure its flow is not interrupted, and if it is, seeks out a way to remedy the problem, or change the laws, as is your right as the protector of magic.

The Light Lord's responsibilities are:

1. Oversee all light creatures allowing them to prosper, which is a necessity in the balance of magic that must be kept, but not allowing them to become overpopulated or out of control.

2. Ensures the knowledge of Light Magic is passed on and taught, but guides and polices its use strictly. A couple of types of Light Magic are Healing Magic and Elvin Magic. What the Ministry of Magic has classified as Light Magic, is not a true representation of what this branch of magic is. This will be further explained during your training.

3. Monitor's all governments that make laws that could disrupt the balance of magic, along with the Dark Lord, to ensure its flow is not interrupted, and if it is, seeks out a way to remedy the problem, or change the laws, as is your right as the protector of magic.

As you can see, your positions are very similar, and both can be used for good or for evil. For example, a ritual using Chaotic Magic can use magic to cause the weather to become unstable and destruction will follow, or it can be used to interrupt a hurricane, saving hundreds or even thousands of lives. On the reverse of this, a healing spell that is meant to stop a heart attack, by shocking the muscle back into rhythm, can also be used on a healthy person, causing the heart to short circuit, killing them almost instantly. Being Lords of the Light or Dark has nothing to do with being good or evil, as that solely rests with intent.

Like I said earlier, these are just generalizations, and indeed, your duties and responsibilities will be much more involved, which we will discuss in greater detail once we all meet.

At this time, I would like to tell you a little about myself. We have met before, and unfortunately, at the time, I was not very kind to you, however, having said that, like yourself and Bill Weasley, I too, have been chosen to carry out a great service to Magic. It took me months to finally accept what was being asked of me, but in the end, I have chosen the true path to bettering our world, unlike my previously followed beliefs. My name is Lucius Malfoy, and please accept my deepest apologies for any wrong doings I may have inflicted on you, and I will take any oath you or Mr. Weasley require of me to prove my sincerity and loyalty to this venture. I'm sure he's none to pleased with my identity either. When we meet, irregardless of your acceptance or denial, I will also show you the proof of all that I have spoken of in this letter.

As a show of good faith, I will tell you that there is a plot to lure you to the Department of Mysteries, in the Ministry of Magic later this year, involving your godfather, Sirius Black. There is a prophecy that Voldemort wants concerning you and he, and needs you there to retrieve it, where you will then be ambushed by many Death Eaters, either being captured or killed at that point. Let me also assure you that I am well aware of Mr. Black's innocence, and will be more than willing to assist in the clearing of his name.

In closing, Mr. Potter, I want you to know that you do not have to decide right away, but the sooner you do, providing you choose to accept the offered position, the sooner your training can begin. Please let me know when you are available to speak with, and I will do my best to schedule a convenient time for you, Mr. Weasley, and myself to all meet. I must also insist that you not share this information with anyone, other than Mr. Bill Weasley, until we have met and discussed other important matters.

Sincerely,

Lucius Malfoy

The letter was shocking to say the least and Harry just wanted to find a nice quiet place to contemplate what he'd just read. Not ready to face the five adults before him, he took his time rolling back up the letter, even if it only gave him few short moments, before finally looking up while stuffing the scroll into his pocket.

Noticing how pale Harry was, Dumbledore gently asked, "Mr. Potter, Harry…are you alright? What did the note say that has you this out of sorts?"

"Um….sorry, sir….it's a personal matter, that's all. May I please be excused? I would like to be alone for a little while." asked a very nervous Harry.

"Harry, I must insist that you tell me what is wrong. Was it from Voldemort?" Dumbledore said, hoping to push Harry into revealing what the mysterious letter said.

"No, Headmaster…it wasn't from Voldemort, but like I said before, it is quite personal, and I'm unwilling to share any more information than that." stated Harry.

Looking his young protégé in the eyes, Dumbledore proceeded to use a passive form of Legilimency to search for the information he wanted. Seconds later, Harry shoved him away, looking at the man he always trusted in absolute shock and horror. They stayed like this, the whole hall observing the scene in total silence, until Harry's face went from shock, to anger.

"How dare you!" growled a very angry Harry.

"Harry, I had to…it was for your own good." said Dumbledore, reaching out to put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Moving away from the touch, in a cold, harsh tone Harry said, "Don't touch me. How could you enter my mind without my consent, taking advantage of my trust like that? I may not be very good at Occlemency, but I can still feel when someone enters my thoughts. Just stay away from me!"

With that, Harry left the Great Hall, never revealing to anyone there what the letter contained.

END FLASHBACK

Noticing the afternoon was quickly turning into early evening, Harry stood up, banishing his blanket and food, and made his way back to the castle. Inwardly smiling to himself, he thought, _'The Dark and Light Phoenixes are rising…Magic will be redeemed once again.'_


	2. Chapter 2 Getting From There To Here

A/N: Just to let some of you know, who are concerned about the way I have portrayed Hermione in the first chapter, she will not be a bad girl in this story…well, she will, but not in the way you are all thinking. She and Harry will definitely remain close, and what you saw was a year's worth of worrying about her friend, surrounded by the stress of exams…you all know how Hermione gets when it comes to studying….any way, just thought I'd let you know. Also, I'll be taking some liberties with book five…there will be spoilers, but I'll be twisting the events to fit my story.

This chapter will cover part of Harry's fifth year, starting when he left the Great Hall right after Dumbledore tried to read his mind up through the conversation with Lucius and Bill. I will finish the year in the following chapter. Hope you enjoy, and please do review. To those of you who already have…bravo and thanks! JKR owns all but this plot…and any original character's I create! ENJOY!

I'd also like to thank desolate03 at ffnet for allowing me to use and expound on his idea of the Ancient and Draconian Vampires, if this is the way I take this story, from his story Wicked. It's a very good read….take a look at it!

Thoughts are in _Italics_, conversation with Magic is in **_Bold Italics_**, with Harry's part just in **Bold**.

Getting From There to Here

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Harry left the Great Hall, he headed to the owlery, where Hedwig and the black phoenix were waiting. Giving each bird some attention, Harry scribbled off a quick note to Bill Weasley, that read:

Dear Bill,

We have to meet, and soon. Can you meet me tomorrow in the Shrieking Shack at 11am? It's a Hogsmeade weekend, and it may be a while before we could meet later on. If you can come tomorrow, don't reply, just show up and I'll be there. Also, please bring your letter.

Thanks,

Harry

Turning to Hedwig, Harry asked, "Hey, girl…do you feel up to taking a flight tonight? I need you to take Bill Weasley a note." With a soft hoot, Hedwig stuck out her leg, letting Harry attach it to her, and finished by saying, "Bill should be at The Burrow…he's home visiting. Be safe, Hedwig." Giving one more hoot, signifying her understanding, Hedwig took to the night sky.

Watching Hedwig fly off from his seat on one of the many window ledges, Harry pulled out the scroll and read it again, still feeling anxious and confused by its sender, and overwhelmed by the information it contained. _Could all this be true, or is this just an attempt to lure me into a trap. Lucius Malfoy! How could he possible want to help Bill and I…he's evil and loyal to Voldemort, right? But he offered to help clear Sirius's name and told me the visions are all to lure me into being captured or killed…should I believe him enough to hear him out…I guess I'll just wait till after I talk with Bill and see how he feels about all this. _How long he sat there was anyone's guess, his thoughts rolling around like a bunch of marbles in a bag, but eventually the cool October winds kicked up, chilling him to the bone.

Looking over to the phoenix, who was intently watching him, Harry, in turn, studied the bird for a few moments, then stood and said, "You're a beautiful creature, that's for sure. I'm going back to the common room, do you want to stay here, or come with?" In answer, the bird flew to Harry's shoulder, perching herself for the journey to Gryffindor Tower. Harry chuckled and said, "Obviously, your coming with then." Most people found it strange the way Harry talked to animals, but he knew they understood on some level, and never let anyone deter him from doing so…Hedwig was proof enough how much an animal could understand words and feelings.

When he got back to the common room, he realized how late it was when no one was up, not even Ron and Hermione, who would surely be waiting if it wasn't an ungodly hour. Stoking the fire back to life, in an attempt to warm his chilled body, Harry sat down on one of the overstuffed chairs, the phoenix relocating to the arm rest, and once again pulled the letter out of his pocket and just stared at it, looking for the many answers he sought to the questions running rampant in his head. Stuffing the scroll back into his jeans, he leaned his head back, enjoying the feel of the fire, and closed his eyes. Not realizing he'd dozed off, it was the gentle shaking from Hermione that roused him early the next morning.

"'Mione? What timzit?" said a still sleepy Harry.

"It's almost 6:30 in the morning." she said quietly, letting him wake slowly.

"Uhhgg…it's to early to be up, 'Mione."

"I'm sorry for waking you, I was just so worried about you last night. I finally went to bed around 2am and you still weren't back yet. Are you okay? You seemed pretty shaken after you read that note and by whatever Dumbledore did to you. By the way, what did he do?"

Rubbing his face to finish waking up, he replied, "Remember how I told you Snape's teaching me to protect my mind because of the visions? Well that's called Occlemency, and Dumbledore used Legilimency on me, which is how you read someone else's mind. He was looking for what the letter said when I wouldn't tell him. Needless to say, I'm pretty pissed off that he did that."

"Merlin….I never thought he'd do something like that, especially to you, Harry. He always comes off as so trusting, and yet he completely disregarded your privacy and your trust…its actually kinda scary when you think about it. I can't believe he did that in front of the whole school, too." she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

With a cynical look, Harry said, "You want to know what the kicker is? Since the trial, Dumbledore hasn't once looked me directly in the eye, and then when he finally does, he pulls this stunt. I want to strangle that old man right about now."

"I'm sorry, Harry. You shouldn't have to keep going through everything that you do. The Fates seem to like playing with you, don't they?" Hermione asked, chuckling at her last comment.

Smiling a tired smile, Harry mumbled, "You have no idea how true that statement is."

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said…you were mumbling."

"Oh, um…I said that I agree, Fate has it out for me." Harry responded, hoping she would believe him.

"Harry, I don't want to pry, but did you want to talk about what the letter said?" she asked tentatively.

"No, Hermione…at least not yet. I'll tell you as soon as I can, okay?" he said, his eyes pleading for her not to push him on this issue.

"That's fine, Harry. Just know, whenever your ready to talk, I'm here for you. Why don't you go shower, and then we'll head down to breakfast and get an early start on Hogsmeade. The book store should've received their new shipment and I'm dieing to see if they've gotten in the books I requested."

"That's my 'Mione…knowledge before fun!" Harry teased.

"Oh, Harry…knock it off and go get ready. Who knows, they may even have a new Quidditch book or magazine that could peak your interest…as varied and vast as it is." she sarcastically said.

"Good comeback…I think Ron and I are having a wicked effect on you!" he said, then vanished up the stairs, followed by the sound of Hermione's laugh.

After breakfast, on the walk into town, Harry asked Hermione why they didn't wait for Ron, and chewing her lip nervously, she said, "Oh, um…he said he wanted to sleep in and would meet us in town later."

"Hermione…." Harry said questioningly, drawling out her name, knowing something was going on.

"It's nothing, Harry…just let it be. You know how Ron is."

"Yeah, I do, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Harry, let's just say he wasn't exactly pleased with you storming out of the Great Hall after chewing out Dumbledore. Then he blew up because you didn't tell us what the letter said, and ignored us the whole night…his words, not mine. I tried to explain that you just needed a little time and space, but you know his temper. He said you should've told Dumbledore what that letter said, as he is the greatest wizard ever and was only showing his concerned. I'm sure you can fill in the blanks…knowing how his rants usually tend to go."

"I don't understand why every piece of mail I receive, Ron seems to think should be made public knowledge and that I'm not entitled to a little privacy. It's not like I go delving into his business." said a frustrated Harry.

With a sigh, she replied, "I know…trust me, I know. Let's just enjoy our morning, okay?"

"Sounds good." Harry said, then letting his mood lift, he continued, "I don't want anyone to beat me to that new Quidditch book….so get you but in gear, woman! The store opens at 9am…that's only 5 minutes from now, so chop, chop!" teased Harry.

They did indeed get to the book store first, and Hermione almost wet herself laughing when Harry actually bought the latest Quidditch strategy book out on the market. Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the morning going from shop to shop, picking up what they needed, ranging from quills to chocolate frogs.

At 10:45, Harry said, "'Mione, I need to go. I'm meeting someone at 11am that I can't be late for. Do you mind if I leave you alone for a little while?"

"Does this have anything to do with the letter you got?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I can't go into detail about it right now. You know I would if I could. Look, I gotta go….don't say anything to anyone about this. " Harry responded.

"I know…and I won't say a word. Be careful, Harry." she said.

Giving his best friend a nod, Harry left Hermione, heading off to his destination. Once there, he entered the Shrieking Shack and shortly thereafter, Bill showed up. The looked at each other for a few short moments, then, with a sigh, Bill said, "Hey, Harry. Obviously, I got your note. As a matter of fact, when Hedwig arrived last night I was just finishing up a similar note to you. So…what do you think about all this? I'm not sure how I feel."

"To be honest, everything about this situation scares me to death…from the info to the sender, if you know what I mean? Do you mind if I read your letter? You can read mine if you'd like." said Harry.

"I would like to read your letter, and I know what you mean…Lucius Malfoy! He's always had it out for my family….but he did offer some information, showing his good faith, I just don't know whether or not to believe it." stated Bill, then the two exchanged letters.

Scanning through Bill's letter, Harry came to the part he was looking for, and read:

**Mr. Weasley, to show you my sincerity, I will tell you that Voldemort is planning, sometime in December, to attack your father, who will be guarding a prophecy concerning Voldemort and Mr. Potter. I do not know at this point what or how he plans on accomplishing this, but the intent is to kill or at the very least, permanently injure your father. His ultimate goal is to trick Mr. Potter into coming to the Department of Mysteries, luring him there by using Sirius Black, Mr. Potter's godfather, in some way. I have also informed Mr. Potter about this plot, and have offered to help clear Sirius Black's name, as I can assure you, I do indeed know the facts of what happened that night between Mr. Black and Peter Pettigrew.**

Rolling the scroll back up, handing it back to Bill, who did the same to his, Harry said, "Well, it's pretty much the same information, with the exception of the bit about your Dad. How can he possibly want to help you and I, Bill? I just can't wrap myself around that concept…he's always treated us with the utmost contempt, and he's even tried to kill me before. How does he expect us to trust him enough to even meet with him?"

"I don't know, but if he's telling the truth, having gone through an epiphany of some sort, how can we not agree to meet him?" Bill said, then after a long pause, he continued, "Look, I have an idea. What if we send him a note, right now, containing a portkey, using one of our phoenix's…that wouldn't give him enough time to gather his forces if this is a trick, and we can be ready for him."

Taking a moment to ponder the idea, Harry responded, "You know, Bill…that could work. Let's do it before I lose my nerve…some Gryffindor, huh?"

"Harry, I was a Gryffindor, and trust me when I say that I, too, am scared right now." Bill said reassuringly. Harry pulled out a new quill, ink, and some parchment from his shopping bag, and the two sat a one of the rickety tables and wrote:

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

We are requesting your presence immediately, via the portkey enclosed. You will bring this proof you have offered to share, and if in five minutes time, you have not shown up, we will no longer be waiting, considering everything a trap. Do not bring anyone with you, or the consequences will be severe.

Harry Potter

Bill Weasley

With out having to wait, Harry's black phoenix showed up, sticking out her leg, talon's opened in offer to take the note and deliver it for them. Bill gasped at the site of this rare and beautiful phoenix, inspecting it as quickly as possible before it disappeared in an icy fire.

"That bird is incredible." said Bill, still looking at the place the phoenix disappeared.

"She disappears in fire that looks like ice…she's definitely unique?" chuckled Harry.

Bill smiled at Harry and said, "You can say that again. My phoenix is very similar to Dumbledore's. I wonder why he still has Fawkes, if he didn't accept the job of Light Lord?"

Shrugging, Harry said, "Don't know. Hopefully, if all is proven true, we can find out the story behind it. How long has it been since my phoenix left?"

"About three minutes. Get your wand out, and be ready for anything…as a matter of fact, you go behind that door over there, and I'll take that dark corner." stated Bill.

As soon as they were in position, Lucius Malfoy showed up, carrying a stunning chest that radiated magic so heavily, the room groaned under its weight. Lucius looked around the room when he didn't immediately see Bill or Harry, then said, "I've come alone, as you asked. I know you're here…I can sense your magic…." he trailed off, unsure what to do next.

Bill stepped out, wand raised and ready to cures should Lucius so much as twitch in a threatening manner, then said menacingly, "Give us the oath you promised, then we will talk."

"Very well. I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do swear upon my life and magic, that I will never harm or allow any others to harm Harry James Potter and William Arthur Weasley. I also swear to provide the information promised, and to answer any questions they have with truthfulness and sincerity, passing on any knowledge that will aid them in anyway. So mote it be!"

"So mote it be!" said Bill followed quickly by Harry coming out from behind the door, saying, "So mote it be!" The three just stared at each other, unsure how to proceed when Lucius finally set down the chest, and said, "Gentlemen, I'm glad you've given me an opportunity to talk to you both. In this chest, are three orbs, each containing an invitation to take up the offered positions of Dark Lord, Light Lord, and Magic's Governor. I am Magic's Governor, and will gladly let you see what she had to offer me, in hopes of putting your hesitance and fear to rest."

"Why are you doing this, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I know you have absolutely no reason to trust me, and that is why I think you and Mr. Weasley should start with my orb first. It will explain why I am here."

"What do we have to do, and how do we know that these orbs aren't actually portkey's?" asked a skeptical Bill.

"My oath guarantee's that I won't harm you, so I will assure you that we will remain in this…building…until our talk is finished. Exactly where are we?" Lucius said, looking around, distaste showing on his face.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack just outside of Hogsmeade. How do the orbs work?" asked Bill, again.

Giving one last look around, Lucius turned his attention back to the two would be Lords, and said, "It requires nothing from either of you, except that you touch it to view the contents. I was sent mine just after I arrived home from Voldemort's rebirth, the night of the third task during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I finally accepted the position about two weeks ago, after learning some of Voldemort's current plans regarding our world. It has not been an easy journey to get to this point, but since accepting, I have not regretted it for one minute."

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would give us a moment?" said Bill, pulling Harry over to the other side of the room.

"Do you think it's safe, Bill?" asked Harry.

"I feel okay with it…he did give us an oath, and that's the only reason I'm willing to try." stated Bill.

"Then let's see what this is all about." finished Harry, and the two made their way back to Lucius. Receiving their agreement to listen, Lucius bent down and opened the dark, ebony wood chest, and pulled out one of the orbs, easily fitting into the palm of his hand. Looking into Harry and Bill's eyes he said, "If you are ready to learn about your future, please touch the orb, gentlemen."

Both Bill and Harry tentatively reached out, and when they connected to the orb, they were lifted into an otherworldly plane, where an ethereal voice surrounded them, saying:

"_**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, I, Hecate, Goddess of Magic do hereby request your aid in restoring Magic's balance. For 53 years, I have been without my Lords of Darkness and Light, as none among you have been born worthy enough to hold these titles. I have now chosen two individuals who will right the flow and secure the balance that is essential in my allowing the human race to use my gift. Within a years time, the youngest of the Lords will reach his sixteenth year, therefore you will contact both of my chosen to train and guide them in accordance to my rules and beliefs. Be assured, I will not allow the use my gift to continue as is, left unchecked and unguided by the humans of your world. My Chosen will lead over Magic, teaching, guiding and insuring proper order is maintained. Your role, as Magic's Governor, is to assist your Lords in fulfilling their duties, beginning with their training and education. This will not be an easy task, but it is your destiny to follow the path I have asked you to journey. When you leave this plane, there will be a tome that explains, in detail, what is expected from you, the Dark Lord, and the Light Lord. I will reveal their identities to you upon your acceptance of my offer. You must choose the true way of Magic, or be assured I will cease to let it flow any longer. The choice is yours, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, but be aware that time is of the essence and I require an answer soon…….."**_ the voice trailed off as if floating away on the wind, then moments later, the three were standing back in the dingy room they had started from.

Running a hand through his hair, Bill let his jumbled thoughts out in a breathy voice saying, "Merlin…that was….did you feel the purity and intensity of the magic, Harry…like nothing I've ever experienced before."

"Yeah, Bill, I know what you mean. I felt like, somehow, I was home…and…it felt completely right. Does that make any sense? I can't seem to find the words to describe it." said an equally awed and overwhelmed Harry.

Giving a nod in agreement, Bill said, "Mr. Malfoy, what's next?" asked Bill.

"You each need to listen to your own orb's and learn from Hecate what it is she expects from you. Hecate, in the book she left me, suggests each of you go alone, as it will be a very moving and personal experience, so much more than what you just felt by going into mine." said Lucius, then opening the chest, replacing his orb, he pulled out Harry's and said, "Mr. Potter, you are to go first."

Giving a nervous nod, Harry stepped forward and took the orb from Lucius, immediately re-entering the otherworldly plane. The same voice from before began:

"_**Harry James Potter, I, Hecate, Goddess of Magic, have deemed you worthy of holding the title, Dark Lord of Magic. By now you have witnessed my Governor's orb, explaining my wish to rectify the imbalance that has form over the last 53 years. You may be wondering why this is so important to me, so important in maintaining my gift to the human race." **_she paused, and as Harry looked around, wondering what had happened, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen came out of the nothingness that surrounded him. She stood about 5' 8", and wore white gauzy robes, trimmed in what looked to be pure gold, blowing around her in a wind that was non-existent; long, wavy black hair, falling well beyond her waist, curtaining the exposed areas of her body that the sheerness of her attire did not; deep, earthy green eyes, like that of a pastoral field on a midsummer's day, shined with knowledge and life that came from immortality, as only the Gods and Goddesses could know.

After coming closer, she gave Harry a comforting smile, then continued, **_"Hello, Harry. Let me explain in person what it is you need to know. Throughout the passage of time, there have been periods where peace has prospered, which can be directly linked to the times when a Light and Dark Lord have presided over Magic. There have also been times of plague and opulence, and these era's are a direct result of magic being used by the humans without guidance. I sense your question, Harry…'What's wrong with opulence?' I'm sure you have heard the saying, 'To much of a good thing isn't good for you', well, this is true. It creates envy, greed, and an unquenchable desire within a society, leading to wars and fighting amongst those who should be enjoying the splendor that opulence can bring. Equally, on the reverse, plague can tear societies apart, through war and disease, casting upon it despair and death. Do you not see why balance is such a necessity? Without it, I will not continue to offer my gift to humans, only to have it used to either destroy the world by evil blackness, or superfluous indulgence. The flow of magic, which in its stability brings peace, requires perfect balance…there is no light without darkness, and no darkness without light. Do you understand so far?" Hecate pause, giving Harry a chance to respond._**

"**Yes, I do. But why have you chosen me to be the Dark Lord? I don't want people to fear me." said Harry.**

"_**I understand your concern, but you will be no more fearsome than your counterpart once the world learns what your true roles are. Bill will be just as harsh in his discipline and guidance of the Light as you will be towards the Dark, although punishments will differ, being as varied in nature as Light and Dark magic are. Do you not believe cruelty can come from someone who uses the Light side of magic? Is your worlds current problems not the result of a Light Potion…a Love Potion? Merope Gaunt gave her muggle husband, Thomas Riddle a love potion, tricking him into falling in love with her, then marrying her, and once she confessed to being a witch, he left her, pregnant and alone, where she died while giving birth to Thomas Marvolo Riddle, leaving him an orphan who grew up unloved in a cruel muggle orphanage. I believe you know of who I speak…..this is the life of Lord Voldemort. Now, let's look at it from your side, the Dark side. Your world has decided that the curse, Avada Kedarva, is never to be used, and has classified it as unforgivable. Do you know the curse was first invented as a way of putting down injured or sick animals that would otherwise suffer a long a painful death. Harry, as Lucius wrote in his letter to you…being the Dark or Light Lord will not make you good or evil, only intent can do that." **_

"**Okay, I think I see your point. I do have a couple of questions, though. The first is, why must I give up being human to be a creature of the Dark? The second, how did you deem us worthy?" asked Harry.**

"**_To answer you, I will start with your second question, as it will help answer the first. Your birth signaled a renewed hope to your world through a prophecy that has not yet been revealed to you. Let me first state what that is: The one with the power to vanquish the _****_Dark Lord_****_ approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the _****_Dark Lord_****_ will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the _****_Dark Lord_****_ knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. This prophecy that Lucius spoke of, is what Voldemort will try and lure you to the Department of Mysteries to retrieve, for he does not know it's full contents. This prophecy, combined with your pure and righteous desire to see your world made right once again, despite your harsh and unfair upbringing, is why I have chosen you, Harry. It is very hard to find people who will not abuse their titles and roles, and I believe that in you and William, I have chosen well. Now, in answer to your first question, the training and education it takes to become a good Lord of either the Light or the Dark, takes years of constant work, and even if I find someone to be a Lord, I may not always be able to find an adequate Governor to teach and assist their Lords in the manner I require. By requiring you to give up your humanity, for immortality, although you can be killed, it's just very hard to do so, I ensure, most of the time, that my Chosen will rule for a long period of time. I know it is a high price, but by sacrificing your mortality, I am also assured that you will take this proposal seriously. Have I answered your questions?"_**

"**Yes, thank you. Out of curiosity, can I ask why I'm not the Light Lord, and why I have to chose between a vampire or werewolf? Can't I be a Dark Elf, or something like that?" **

"_**Once again, it is because you have suffered during your life, and there is a natural darkness to your soul. Anyone who has been through what you have would be darker, however, that does not mean you are in anyway unfair or unjust. You are a good person, Harry Potter, and will make an excellent Lord. Harry, you can be whatever dark, humanlike creature you want, but usually the Chosen Dark Lord picks to be a vampire because it is the strongest, most ancient dark creature there is, although a werewolf and Dark Elf are almost as powerful. It is your choice, my Chosen. I have given you much to think about, and you should take some time to read the tomes I have left with Lucius and consider everything before making your decision. Understand that what I ask of you will not be easy. You will still have to defeat Voldemort, still have to deal with the dangerous and rampant dark creatures running amuck, and you, along with William, will have to fight your Ministry and teach your world, that which has been forgotten for over half a century. If and when you decide to take this position, there will be others who remember the old ways, and will help you rebuild your world in accordance to Magic, but never will this be easy. It is truly a life long position, no matter how many years you will live."**_

**May I asked just one more question? Will I be able to have a family…children, more specifically? I am the last of the Potter line, and this is something that is very important to me."**

"_**Unfortunately, not once you've been turned, unless you choose to be a Dark Elf, but even then, it will be difficult. There is a reason why they are almost extinct. I would suggest that if you want to father children, you do so before your sixteenth birthday. This will be another very hard choice for you, but if it is important to you, you may want to consider it. I will leave you now, my Chosen, Harry James Potter. Choose wisely, young one, for you can not change your mind once you decide."**_

And with that, she disappeared at the same time Harry returned to the Shrieking Shack, where he sat on the dusty sofa, not saying a word. Putting his elbows on his knees, leaning over, Harry sighed then said, "Bill, I have no doubt that Mr. Malfoy was sincere with regards to his letter and intentions to help. Before you go into your orb, I want you to know that if you want children, make sure to ask Hecate about your options…" he trailed off, feeling very overwhelmed by the information he'd received, but in an odd way, very relieved at the same time. He at least had some of his questions answered.

"I'll be sure to do that, Harry. Are you okay?" asked a concerned Bill.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just go into your orb so we can discuss what needs to be done." said Harry.

Moments later, Bill was gone, and Harry looked up to Lucius and said, "Mr. Malfoy, if I do take this position, what is it I'll need to do during this coming year. Obviously, I'll need to leave Hogwarts after this year, but then what?"

Lucius responded, "I will be hiring a private tutor, along with myself, so that by the time OWL's come around, you'll be ready to test out for your NEWT's. This will be accomplished by the use of a time-turner that I have already procured, and will require a great deal of work on your part. Don't worry about the Ministry side of this, I will have it all arranged. Once school ends, I'll begin educating you and Mr. Weasley in the ways of Magic. The day before your birthday, we will leave this plane, joining Hecate and several others to begin your training and turn you to whichever dark being you choose. You will spend a number of years there, but in reality, only about 3 - 4 months will have passed here. Do you have any other questions, Mr. Potter?"

"So many that I don't even know where to start. Please call me Harry, sir. I know this is going to sound like an odd question, especially considering our past, but Hecate said if I wanted to have children, to carry on the Potter line, that I should do so before I'm turned on my birthday. Sir, I'm only 15 years old…I don't know if I'm ready to be a father yet, but if I don't, I may never have any. I feel I owe it to my father, who gave his life for mine, to at least carry on the Potter name. I'd appreciate another opinion, if you wouldn't mind?" said Harry, feeling like an unbearable weight was sitting upon his shoulder's.

"If you are willing to let me call you Harry, then you must call me Lucius. I do understand your dilemma, more than you think. As I was the last Malfoy in our long lineage, I was under a lot of pressure to secure the line by having a son. I can't tell you what to do, but if you really want children some day, your going to have to take care of this soon. Let me do a little research and see if there is any other way…I'll even look into the muggle world for a solution. Give me a couple of weeks to get any information. I know this isn't much help, but you really need to figure this one out on your own, however, I will say that your father always boasted about the Potter line being secure, once you were born."

"Thank you, Lucius. I'll appreciate any help. By the way, how long was I gone?"

"About five minutes, but when your there it's much longer. Harry, now that we are alone, I would like to again apologize for my past actions concerning you. I've done a lot sole searching lately, and from what I've been able learned from Hecate, I am rightly ashamed of my past."

"Apology accepted, Lucius. You can't change the past, but you can better your future, and that of Draco's. Speaking of Draco, what have you told him, and when will I be able to talk to my godfather about all this. I would really like his input."

"I've not spoken to Draco about Hecate, Mr. Weasley, yourself, or this situation, but I have started talking to him about how wrong I've been…it's slow going, as I have 15 years of propaganda, of my own making, to undo. I do hold out hope that he will come around, and feel free, now that we've talked, to talk to Sirius whenever you wish, just get an oath of secrecy. Once you've done that, I'll start working on clearing his name."

"Good, and if there's anything I can do to help with Draco, let me know. One less Voldemort supporter in this world is a good thing." finished Harry.

"I'll take you up on your offer, if the need arises…thank you, Harry." said Lucius.

They waited a few more minutes, when Bill suddenly reappeared, just as out of it as Harry had been. Taking a seat, Bill said, "She certainly doesn't beat around the bush, does she? Mr. Malfoy, I agree with Harry, and believe you are here to aid us in this wild road ahead. What do we need to do now?"

Lucius responded, "Mr. Weasley, please call me Lucius, and I believe the next thing we must do is have you two read the required books from Hecate. I've also just finished explaining to Harry that we are going to have him tutored this year to be ready to test out of Hogwarts in June."

Over the next 10 minutes, Lucius detail his and Harry's earlier conversation, then said, "Bill, if you and Harry decide to take the Lordships, would you be willing to leave Gringotts, to become a fulltime tutor to Harry. I need one more person, with a strong magical background to teach him, and with your vast knowledge due to your curse breaker experience, and the fact that you received some of the highest scores seen in many years when you tested out, you would make an excellent tutor. I, myself will be instructing him in Potions and Transfiguration, and I was hoping you'd take Charms and DADA. I believe between the both of us, we can teach Herbology. Harry, I suggest you only test the five core classes as that will be all you'll need until we leave the day before your birthday."

"That's fine by me…the fewer classes the better. Bill, I'd be more than willing to pay you your current salary, if it'll help convince you to become my other tutor. The fewer people involved, the better…or at least that's how I feel." Harry said, giving a small smile at the end.

"Harry, Lucius, providing I agree to do this, I would be more than willing to tutor you, and you don't need to worry about paying me, I've managed to save quite a bit over the years." said Bill.

"Bill, you will get paid, but not by Harry. Hecate has given me access to a vault in Gringotts that has all the money we need to get through this year and beyond. So don't worry about a thing. My biggest concern is location. Harry, we need to figure out a place that you can go, that no one knows about, and that Bill and I can access. While there, we all will be under the time turner, so we need to be well hidden, so we don't distort the present or past in anyway." said Lucius.

Harry leaned forward and said, "How about the Chamber of Secrets? With a little clean-up, it could really work well. I can access it from within the school, and I'm sure there's an exit leading away from the school, outside. I'll look into it this week. If we can't use the Chamber, we may be stuck using this place, but it will be harder for me to sneak out as often as I'll need to."

"Sounds like a plan, Harry, and get back to me soon. The more time we waste, the harder it will be on you in the long run." finished Lucius. They all agreed to get things lined up this week, and at 2:30pm, they parted, Harry heading back to Hogsmeade to meet up with Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, everyone….the much awaited 2nd chapter. Let me know what you think. Also, let me know if you'd rather Harry be a vampire or a Dark Elf….I have great options for both!

Volleygirl


	3. Chapter 3 The Hard Choices

A/N: I'll be taking some liberties with book five…there will be spoilers, but I'll be twisting the events to fit my story.

This chapter covers the remainder of Harry's fifth year, ending just before the transformation. Hope you enjoy, and please do review. To those of you who already have…bravo and thanks! JKR owns all but this plot…and any original character's I create! ENJOY!

Thoughts are in _Italics_, conversation with Magic is in **_Bold Italics_**, with Harry and Bill's parts just in **Bold**. /denotes Phoenix speak/

The Hard Choices

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Hermione made it back from Hogsmeade just as dinner was starting and when the two finished eating, they parted ways with Hermione heading to the Library and Harry, under the pretense of going back to the dorm, making his way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Once down in the Chamber of Secrets and after several hours of searching, he finally found the outside entrance he'd been looking for. The pathway leading out was tucked into an alcove, in the same tunnel he'd used to hide from the blinded basilisk during 2nd year, hidden behind a large grate. After half an hour of trying every spell he could think of to rid the entrance of the iron bars, Harry yelled disappear, unknowingly switching to parseltongue. Realizing what he'd done, Harry banged his head against the rock wall a few times thinking, _'I'm such an idiot…of course the word needed would be in parseltongue…what else would Slytherin use?'_

Rubbing the sore spot on his head, Harry entered the opening. Not knowing what to expect, he cautiously followed the long, twisting path, ending at a trap door just outside Hogwarts wards. Climbing up the rickety ladder, he exited through a trap door that was covered in a thin layer of earth and forest debris, obviously held in place by some type of sticking charm to keep its whereabouts a secret. Once outside, he looked around the small clearing and noticed a very odd looking tree next to the entrance that was definitely not native to England, and having no idea what the tree was but knowing it was the key to finding the entrance, he made his way back into the school, going directly to the owlery where he wrote a quick note to Bill and Lucius, informing them of what he'd found.

A couple of days later, the three met on Wednesday, at 11pm, in the clearing by the odd tree, where Harry then led them into the infamous Chamber of Secrets. Upon entering the main area of the Chamber, both Bill and Lucius were startled by the enormous dead serpent lying before them.

Bill yelled out, "What in the BLOODY HELL is THAT!"

Using his thumb, motioning over his shoulder in the direction of the snake, Harry gave a smirk and said, "That, Bill, is the basilisk I killed in second year."

"YOU killed one of the world's most deadly snakes when you were twelve?" Lucius asked, in a disbelieving tone, with a sneer firmly set of his otherwise handsome face.

Instantly losing the fun expression he'd been sporting, Harry gave Lucius an accusatory look, saying sharply, "If someone hadn't given Ginny that enchanted diary containing part of Tom Riddle, I wouldn't have needed to…I almost died! One of the basilisk's fangs got lodged in my arm during the fight, injecting me with poison. Thank Merlin for Fawkes, who used his tears to heal me. After that, I used the fang to destroy the diary, killing off the soon-to-be-restored memory of Tom."

"Oh…I didn't know." Lucius said, feeling very put in his place.

"Yeah, well…it's in the past now. Understand, Lucius…if we're going to be working together from here on out, I won't take your sneering or haughtiness. I may be young, but I have far more experience than most grown wizards. With OWL's and NEWT's to study for, I don't have the time or the energy to waste arguing with you." stated Harry sternly, then continued after a pause, "Getting back to the basilisk…I thought we could harvest it for any valuable parts, if any are left." finished Harry.

"Harry, I should not have sounded so harsh…it's just after walking in here, seeing that monstrosity that you claim to have killed, well, let's just say I fell back into the old Lucius. I will try to keep in mind that your life is rather an unbelievable story to begin with, so the unexpected should be expected. Concerning the basilisk, we should be able to salvage the hide, if not some of the organs and venom still stored in the remaining fangs." said Lucius.

"Then that's were we should begin. Once we've done with that, we can clean this place up, making it more useful." said Bill, effectively ending any further comments being made by redirecting both Harry and Lucius to the work at hand.

Over the next three days, after harvesting what they could from the large snake, they proceeded to install three bedroom suites in the area behind Slytherin's statue, where the basilisk was kept. In the main area, they cleared out the water, and installed a dueling area over to the right side, a library to the left, and a classroom in the center. In one of the tunnels behind the Library, the Potion's class was set up, then warded by Bill to keep the Chamber and it's occupants safe during any mishaps. The library housed many books from Lucius and Bill's personal stocks, with the exception of the 50 plus tomes Harry and Bill found while cleaning out an unused room that was now one of the suites. In the collection, were over 15 books in parseltongue that Harry couldn't wait to read.

On Friday afternoon, Harry wrote to Sirius, sending it with Hedwig after asking her to wait for a reply. The note said:

Snuffles,

I hope everything with you and your surroundings is going well, but I need to see you. If you can make it, late Sunday night Bill Weasley is going to come to your place and bring you to me for a very life altering conversation. I'm fine, so don't worry yourself, but Sirius, I need you to come with an open mind and listen to all I have to say. I need your help and guidance more than I ever have before.

Please say you'll come.

Harry

Saturday morning, while at breakfast, Harry received his reply:

Harry,

Of course I'll meet with you. You've got me scared irregardless of what you said, but be assured, I will be there. What ever it is you have to tell me, I promise to listen to you and not do or say anything rash. If it's important to you, then it is to me as well.

Till we meet,

Sirius

All day Sunday, Harry was a nervous wreck, even though he tried to hide it. Hermione could tell Harry was worried about something, so suggested he go and fly for a while. Harry shook his head in the negative and said, "Knowing my luck, Umbridge or Snape will find something wrong with me flying, or breathing for that matter, and I just can't get a detention tonight. It's better that I just stay here. Don't give me that look, Hermione…you know I can't go into anything yet…I wish I could."

Finally, at 11pm, Bill and Sirius came through the tunnel leading from the outside entrance to the Chamber. When Sirius saw how nervous Harry looked, he went over and giving him a hug said, "Harry…why on earth are you nervous around me? I can't be that bad, can it?"

"Sirius….it's…it's not bad, per say, but it is big….really big." Harry said with a sigh.

"Well then, let's sit and you can start telling me what this is all about." said Sirius. Over the next hour and a half, Harry explained everything, with the help of Bill, showing Sirius both letters that started it all, his orb from Hecate, and his memory of what transpired when he went into the orb through the use of Lucius's pensieve.

When they emerged from the pensieve, Harry nervously asked, "What do you think I should do?"

Still reeling in shock over what he'd just learned, Sirius looked up, and taking in the unsure and apprehensive look on his godson's face, relaxed his own expression and said, "I think, Harry.…that all of this is really serious and if true, which I believe it is, you have a lot to consider. When I was younger, my parents were always going on about the old ways, making us study the books and laws regarding magic. They truly believed that magic was in danger without a Dark Lord, hence why they chose to follow Voldemort. They believed Albus was the Light Lord, and with my family's background steeped in the Dark Arts, to honor that, they decided not to side with him. Where and why the pureblood elitist theories of today came into play…I can only guess that it's because the old pureblood families know, and were taught, the old ways better than the mixed or muggleborn families, but in this, somehow, the old ways were distorted over time, and here we are today. I know you Harry….and I know Bill well enough to say that I think you both should take these positions. Neither of you is capable of taking advantage of other's…you're both always striving for equality and justice in our world. Harry, you're holding back because being the Dark Lord is bothering you, but you need to understand that being the Dark Lord will not now, nor will it ever make you another Voldemort….you need to listen to Hecate, and believe her when she says that Magic just is, and needs the balance of both the Light and the Dark. I have no doubt that you and Bill can do this."

"Wow…I was sure that you'd think I'd gone off the deep end or something. I didn't believe any of this at first….it was hard to take it all in and accept everything I was being told without the knowledge of the old ways of Magic." said Harry, visibly showing his relief to what Sirius had said.

"I can imagine that it was. Bill what are your thoughts on accepting the position?" asked Sirius.

"I'm more comfortable with the idea than Harry is, primarily because my title of Light Lord isn't as troublesome as that of Dark Lord. There's a stigma with Harry's title that will be a constant uphill battle for him, at least for the foreseeable future. I have no doubt that the actual job will be equally hard, and I'll have to be just as strict and disciplined as my counterpart, but the world will still look at me differently…with less malice…so I can see why Harry is more hesitant than myself to accept." finished Bill.

"That's part of it," Harry said with a sigh, then continued, "but the biggest fear I have with taking the position is the thought of disappointing you, Sirius, or my parents…I know you seem okay with it, but what would my parents think of me? I know it sounds weird, considering their dead, but I've always tried to make them proud…I can't imagine they'd be proud of their son being a Dark Lord." stated Harry, his eyes showing just how sad the thought made him.

"Harry, let me ask you this? Are you going to be unjust or unfair in your ruling of the Dark? Are you going to take advantage of all the power you'll have? If you can answer these two questions with a no, then you have nothing to worry about. By taking this position, you and Bill are assuring that Magic continues and you'll both be doing what is best for the wizarding world….I know they'd be proud that you did what was right and what was needed….it's what they'd want you to do. Your approach to things and your life style are going to be altered greatly by whatever Dark Being you choose to become…but your convictions and principles won't. As long as I have your promise that you won't use this gift for negative, or evil, you'll always have my support, and I'm sure you'd have James and Lily's if they were here."

"Thanks Sirius…I really needed to hear that. What should I do about the whole having children problem…I don't want to see the Potter line end. I hope Lucius can find a way around it, or…." Harry trailed off.

"Don't get to worked up…let's just wait and see what he finds out. I still can't believe that Lucius Malfoy…..Lucius! Malfoy! is going to be helping you. That'll definitely take some getting used to." said Sirius, ending with a bark of laughter to emphasize his point.

"I think we've all had that general reaction." chuckled Bill. Just as he finished, Lucius Malfoy walked in, causing all three to burst out laughing.

When they settled, Harry said, "Sorry Lucius, you caught us at a funny moment. We just finished telling Sirius everything and going over any reservations."

"Good. Mr. Black, it's good to see you again." said Lucius stiffly, not knowing what to expect from the famous Marauder.

"Uh, yeah, it's….look, Malfoy.…I don't know if I can ever trust or like you, but you seem to be on the up and up and seeing as Harry told me about the oath you gave, your willingness to help clear my name, and the fact that Hecate seems to trust you, I'll behave…but if you hurt my godson in any way, you'll wish for death, got it?" said a very stern Sirius.

"I assure you, Mr. Black, I have no intention of harming Harry. That's why I gave the oath, it's a guarantee that I won't." said Lucius.

Giving Lucius a curt nod, he turned back to Harry and asked, "Have you decided what Dark Being you want to become?"

"No, I still need to do some research. I need to finish the book Hecate gave us to read, then I'll start working on that end of things." said Harry.

"I'll look in the library at Grimmauld Place for books that could help. Harry, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to help with your tutoring, plus it will give me something to do….I'm dead bored being stuck in that old house, and this way, I can be useful, without the fear of being caught. By the way, where exactly are we?" said Sirius, taking his first real look at the surroundings.

Chuckling, Harry responded, "You're not going to believe it, but Sirius….welcome to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Bloody hell…are you serious?" Sirius said, eyes bugging out.

Smiling at his godfather, Harry replied, "Yep! We've fixed it up a bit, added some bedrooms and such, but this is pretty much how it looked when I was here in 2nd year….just cleaner and nicer."

"I can honestly say that I never thought I'd be here, that's for sure. So what do you think about me helping out?" said Sirius.

Over the next 30 minutes, they discussed the upcoming year, agreeing to let Sirius be a tutor, leaving Lucius with more time to research the fatherhood options, doing the preliminary work for transitioning the Ministry to accept the new Light and Dark Lords, freeing Sirius, and continuing to pass on information from Voldemort. Lucius would come once a week to tutor Harry in Potion's, and Bill and Sirius would see to everything else. With everything set, the four parted ways, each with a list of preparations that needed to be done by Tuesday night, which would be the first of many nights spent preparing for his OWL's and NEWT's.

By late November, Harry was well acclimated to his new schedule, which consisted of his using the time turner five nights a week, gaining three days each time, for a total of 15 extra days a week. With the one on one tutoring, he was almost through his 5th year studies, and would most likely start the 6th year sometime in mid January. On Sunday, November 30th, Harry and Bill decided to accept their positions formally.

Lucius went into his suite, and returned with another small chest which contained another orb, and instructing them to each place a finger on it, the three disappeared from the Chamber, much to Sirius's dismay. He still wasn't comfortable with Lucius, but he did as promised, never making any unnecessary waves.

Once in the orb, within a few moments, Hecate appeared, asking, **_"Harry James Potter and William Arthur Weasley, you have come before me to accept your appointed positions?"_**

Both Harry and Bill, who had finished reading the tome she had given them, responded knowingly, **"We have, Goddess of Magic."**

Smiling, Hecate continued, **_"Then speak your vows to Magic, and I will deem you worthy."_**

"**I, Harry James Potter, do accept my destiny, appointed by Magic herself, to rule over the Dark according to the laws and beliefs so set before me by Hecate, Goddess of Magic. As Dark Lord, I will guide and rule over the Dark using fairness and discipline to achieve the balance needed to sustain the gift bestowed to the human race, until my dieing breath. I will never use my position for personal gain or dominance, so swearing this upon my magic and my very soul. So mote it be!"** said Harry, going to one knee and bowing before his goddess, not lifting up until she deemed him worthy.

Hecate reached out, touching Harry's head with both her hands while letting her raw magic flow over him in acceptance, and said, **_"I accept your vow, Harry James Potter. May the Dark prosper and flourish under your guidance. So Mote it be!"_**

When she released her hands from Harry's head, the magic that was flowing off of her continued to swirl around Harry, then moments later, the magic seeped into his being, entering and joining with his magic and soul in a brilliant display of flashing colors, portraying all that magic was. Harry gasped out in surprise at the absolute power now pulsing in his veins, the feeling almost causing him to pass out. Regaining his composure, he slowly stood, letting his awe filled eyes meet Hecate's for a few moments, then gave one more bow, stepping back to let Bill take his vow.

"**I, William Arthur Weasley, do accept my destiny, appointed by Magic herself, to rule over the Light according to the laws and beliefs so set before me by Hecate, Goddess of Magic. As Light Lord, I will guide and rule over the Light using fairness and discipline to achieve the balance needed to sustain the gift bestowed to the human race, until my dieing breath. I will never use my position for personal gain or dominance, so swearing this upon my magic and my very soul. So mote it be!"** said Bill, then proceeded to fall to one knee, bowing his head to his goddess.

Taking Bill's head like she had with Harry, Hecate said, **_"I accept your vow, William Arthur Weasley. May the Light prosper and flourish under your guidance. So Mote it be!"_**

The same overwhelming experience happened to Bill, and when he finally made it back to Harry, standing beside him, they both placed on hand over their hearts, bowed low once more and said in unison, **"We are honored by your gift, Goddess of Magic. Thank you."**

With the formalities over, Hecate explained that she would need to know by December 31, what creature they had chosen to be, so she could line everything up for their transformations on July 31. When they were just about finished, Hecate said, **_"I, too, wish to thank you both, Harry and Bill, for accepting the positions of Light Lord and Dark Lord, something that will not be easy for either of you. Because of all you must sacrifice, I will bestow upon you a gift of great magnitude, to be received the day after your transformations, signifying your final acceptance of your positions. I looked deep into your souls while accepting your oaths, seeing your truest desires, and your gifts will reflect that which you seek. Go, now, with my gratitude, and prepare for the training ahead. Till we meet again…."_**

The next thing they new, they were back in the Chamber, were Bill and Harry just stared at each other, neither able to put into words what they were feeling. Moments later, before they knew what was happening, both phoenixes appeared, landing on their right shoulders and using their talons to make a small cut upon each neck, they plucked one feather each, dipping the blood that dripped from the end it into the cuts made on Harry and Bill's necks, then let their tears fall, healing the wounds, formally bonding to each man for life.

Bill, who seemed to come back to reality first said, "Holy Shit! That was…was…WOW!"

/Are you okay, my Erus/ asked the magnificent red and gold phoenix, the trill now understandable to Harry and Bill.

"Um, yeah…what did you call me?" asked Bill.

/I called you Erus, meaning my lord. You may call me Ardeo, which means, to burn./ said Bill's phoenix.

"Ardeo, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Harry, Sirius, and you know Lucius. It's good to finally have a name to call you by." said Bill.

/I agree, Erus. I think someone needs to check on the young one…he isn't looking to good./ said Ardeo.

"Harry, are you okay? You haven't said a word since we came back." asked Bill.

"Um…I don't know. I didn't know we'd be getting any power…then what the phoenix did…it's all a bit much, to quickly…I…feel odd." Harry stumbled, trying to put into words what he felt.

/Let me help you, Ater. Close your eyes and listen to my song…it will sooth you./ said Harry's black phoenix. Doing as told, the phoenix began to sing, and within moments, Harry's skin color began to come back, and his breathing was evening out.

When he felt more normal again, Harry said, "Thank you, ah….what is your name?"

/Furvus, which means black. I am glad I was able to help, you look much better./ said Furvus.

"I feel much better. Furvus, this is Bill and Sirius. Like Ardeo, you already know Lucius. Again, thank you for helping me." finished Harry.

"Harry? Are you sure your feeling better…you were looking a little green before." asked Sirius.

Giving Sirius a small, reassuring smile, Harry said, "I'm okay now, Sirius. I don't know why I reacted like that and Bill didn't, but don't worry, I'm fine now."

"It could be that your body, being much smaller than Bill's at the moment, had trouble holding all the power Hecate bestowed upon you, then on top of that, Furvus bonded to you immediately upon our return. It was, as you said, a bit to much, to quickly." explained Lucius.

"That does make sense. So, Lucius, have you found anyway around the fatherhood problem?" asked Harry.

Lucius gave Harry a nod, then said, "As a matter of fact, I have. The way I see it, you have three options. Bill, if you choose to be a male veela, because they are women by nature, your sexual organs will no longer function, as a veela's genetic make-up can not handle a male's genetics, leaving you essentially asexual. Now, I'm not saying you'll lose your manhood, but just the ability to reproduce. If you choose this Being, or Harry if you choose to be a vampire, Option one, would be for you both to impregnate one or more woman now. Option two, if you both choose to be elves, is to wait and see, using fertility potions to aide you in becoming father's later, although that still may not work. As Hecate explained, there is a reason why elves are so rare nowadays. Your last option would be a muggle technology, meaning that we would freeze your semen in a Sperm Bank, which could be used for insemination at a later date. There is one drawback to option one and three…theoretically, because your transformations will completely alter your biological and genetic structure, technically any children born before or from your frozen sperm will not be related to the new you, biologically speaking. They will still be of the Weasley and Potter lines, just not of the Light and Dark Lord's lines. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think I do, and thanks for doing all this research. This info is what I've been waiting on to figure out what option to choose. I know what Remus goes through every month, so I've eliminated being a werewolf, so that leaves me either the vampire or dark elf as options. I need to do some more research before I make my final decision." said Harry.

Bill spoke, "Me too, Harry. This week, maybe we should concentrate on working on this instead of strictly sticking to our previous schedule. Your coming along well enough that I don't think spending a few days researching our options will hurt you in the long run."

"Sounds like a plan." finished Harry. After showing Sirius, through the use of a pensieve, what had transpired in the newest orb, they all started going through the library finding any and all books that could help them figure out what creature they would becoming.

Over the next few days, Bill, Sirius, and Harry compiled lists of the physical traits of each creature, as well as the magical abilities. They each made a separate list of all weaknesses for each, then discussed what options would be best.

**Dark Elf - Strengths**

1. Formidable fighters, known as Shadow Stalkers, are trained in the art of assassination that move about silently. Due to inhuman speed, balance, reflexes and agility they are master swordsmen and glaive wielder's, also having advanced dagger and cross-bow marksmanship. They tend to be motivated by the pure desire to annihilate an opponent and are among the most deadly adversaries to be found.

2. Magically powerful, utilizing the following forms of magic:

Chaos Magic - a dangerous and powerful magic seeking to affect the course of events. Meta-belief, which is the belief that magic is the means, not an end, is an important concept that has enormous freedom along with great responsibility. Chaos Magic usually involves a magical paradigm shift which is a temporary state of obsessive belief that allows for the possibility of magic to accomplish specific effects, and then the abandonment of that belief upon completion. i.e.: Castor summons magical energies in the belief of relieving a draught, but when they release this energy, use it to invoke a devastating hurricane.

Druid Magic - is a spiritual based magic wielded from the power of nature, or borrowed power from magical devices making it extremely powerful. It is mostly ritual based magic that can bring about great healing or great suffering. Druid fire is the most common form of offensive Druid magic and can be used to varying degrees. Druid Magic dates back to Merlin, who was a wielder of this form of magic, and Stonehenge is steeped heavily in Druidry.

Spellhowler - is a strong mage who uses wind magic against an enemy. Some wind spells are the 'Hurricane', shooting blades of wind, and the 'Tempest', creating a twister that surrounds an enemy and deals out massive amounts of damage. A Spellhowler can also drain life, put foes into a catatonic state, or create a cloud of poison.

Phantom Summoner - calls on the spirit shadows willing them to do the bidding of the one who summoned them. These shadow and silhouette servitors can do great amounts of damage to the opponent.

Dark/Black Magic - is cast through the use of curses and rituals, learned from tomes and sometimes involves summoning the elements such as fire, thunder and ice. Dark/Black Magic is usually used to harm or invoke pain, but can be used for betterment.

Runic Casting - are cast with magical rune stones that are special stones charged with mystic potency, usually energized during sex magic. While holding the rune inscribed stones required for a spell, the caster must say the names of the runes in the correct order and perform a set of hand gestures. These gestures are usually quite complicated, and it is the mastery of this element of the casting process that separates the accomplished from the novice. One final requirement to assure the successful casting of a spell is the correct level of power being put into it.

Sex Magic - is the use of sexual energies, passions or arousal states to evoke the will or magical desire in order to achieve effects in the real world. There are two methods; method one: energy transmitted during sexual orgasm being used immediately, or method two: heightened, unreleased sexual energy that is transferred to an object to be used at a later date.

Thought Magic - a type of wandless magic that instead of it being a spell cast, it is an intent based magic. In wandless magic, you have to think of the spell, like "Reducto" in which to damage an opponents leg, then let the magic flow out of the body, usually through the hand, to get the results. A thought magician only need think of the result, like the leg being damaged, and it happens. Only the most powerful can reach this level of magic.

3. Shadow Mage - is an elf that can stalk and move about within the shadows around them. Closely related to the Shadow Stalker and Phantom Summomer.

4. An elf that can dissolve momentarily is know as a Wisp Spirit. For about 30 seconds, they can turn into a wisp, shifting at immense speed, the reform where need be, even going through solid objects. This is used when shadows are unavailable, or another shadow walker is the opponent.

5. All dark elves, after being cast out by the high light elves several millennia ago, have an affinity to night or dark forests, and have learned to adapt to this by developing night vision. When using the night vision, eyes will turn red.

6. Eyes tend to glow subtlety at all times, except when using night vision. The glowing is used to read aura's and detect magical power levels.

7. The more powerful dark elves will be able to fly, growing wings that are as black as obsidian, stretching above the head to the base of the foot when not retracted. Wing span is approximately double the height of elf.

8. Shapeshifters, usually that of a bird or large predatory cat, such as a panther or jaguar. Both the avian and feline play to their natural abilities of flight and speed.

9. Physically, they are usually dark skinned, with light hair, being very tall and lean. All dark elves are sexual by nature, gender not making a difference, and rarely going without a partner(s) for very long. During times when sexual energies are running high, they have Erotic Mind Control capabilities, ensuring they always have someone for a partner.

10. Natural resistance to human/wizarding diseases.

11. Exceeding long life spans - can live for about 1000 years if not killed.

12. Very hard to kill due to speed, shadow walking, and magical abilities. Also have a resistance to wizarding magic.

**Dark Elf - Weaknesses**

1. Due to there physical fighting style, they can't wear heavy shielding armor in battle which would slow them down and reduce agility. This leaves them open to physical and magical attacks that can lead to death.

2. Fertility or reproduction problems

3. Physically speaking, not as strong as a vampire.

**Vampire/Daywalker - Strengths**

1. Vast physical strength, limits unknown.

2. Flight - Retractable dragon like wings form on the back, with about a 6' wing span. A vampire may also transform him/herself into a mist or dust cloud drifting in the air.

3. Shadow walker's - similar to the Dark Elf.

4. Shapeshifters - animals such as a bat, wolf, hellhound, fox, and owl.

5. Vampires typically cast no shadow or reflection, add this to the fact that they move silently and can remain motionless for endless periods of time, it makes them very hard to detect.

6. Rolling/Hypnosis - is a temporary hypnotic state or mind control with eye contact that vampires use to conceal movements, giving the illusion of instantaneous movement or to give commands to their victims.

7. Animal Call - which is the ability to call some animal species to them for use as they see fit. Animals are the same as their shapeshifting ability.

8. Invulnerability - immune to most diseases and is invincible to muggle weapons. The myths about wooden stakes and garlic are false. They also do not age or die from the passing of time, though without feeding on the blood of another, they may appear to have aged, but once blood has been ingested, they undergo a rejuvenating process.

9. Enhanced senses

10. Teleportation - the ability to move objects from one place to another more or less instantaneously.

11. Telekinesis - the ability to mentally move, lift or push an object without physical contact, using nothing but the power of the mind.

12. Telepathy/Mind reading - the ability to communicate information from one mind to another or read another's thoughts from a distance without the use of speech or body language.

13. Regeneration - Daywalker only - the ability to regenerate any part of the body, or if vampire has enough raw power, can regenerate their entire body from any remains.

14. An affinity for Chaos Magic/Weather Magic, Blood Magic, Sex Magic and Runic Magic and Necromancy, which is a ritual branch of magic that calls upon spirits such as the ghosts of ancestors for the purpose of divination, or raising the dead for the purpose of controlling their spirits for various purposes.

**Vampire Weaknesses**

1. Sunlight can reduce their powers or even kill them if left in it long enough, with the exception of the Daywalkers. A Daywalker is a vampire that for some unknown reason may walk about during the day, although they don't like to. They still must take some preventative measures to avoid sun contacting their skin, as it will burn very fast.

2. Needs blood often to maintain abilities.

3. Not as magically strong as Dark Elves.

4. Can be killed by decapitation then immediately followed by the burning of the body

After Harry had compiled his lists, he got back to his regular studies, while he thought over very carefully what he would choose. The morning of December 31, Harry, Bill, Lucius, and Sirius all sat down to go over any last minute questions or concerns. After spending about an hour doing this, Harry sat back and looked at everyone around him.

"I'm going to choose the Dark Elf, using the sperm bank as a back up. I'm just not ready to be a father yet, and this option still leaves me the potential to father a child naturally, later on. Plus, magically speaking, the Dark Elf is the strongest option only slightly below that is fighting strength. I'll just have to make sure to never get into a one on one physically with a vampire." stated Harry.

"I think it's the best option for you Harry. It also seems to fit your personality better…that whole drinking blood thing doesn't seem to work for you that well." chuckled Sirius.

"What are you choosing, Bill?" asked Lucius.

"I'm choosing the Ancient High Elf. I also like the idea of possibly having my own child naturally, but will, just in case, use the sperm bank option. You really freaked me out when you said that as a veela I'd be asexual…that really turned me off to the veela option, although I did research it, obviously." finished Bill.

"Well then, gentlemen…if you're ready, I'll go get the orb." said Lucius, who receiving nods from Harry and Bill, left to get the orb, and once all three touched it, they again vanished from the room. Once they informed Hecate of their choices, she told them that she would have everything ready for Harry's birthday, at which time they would both go through their transformations.

They spent the next several months preparing Harry for the OWL's and NEWT's, and on Monday, June 2nd, Harry began his testing according to the schedule worked out by Madame Marchbanks and Lucius. By the middle of second week, Harry was finally through, and took the first relaxing day off in several months. Even though he had continued on playing Quidditch and hanging out with his friends, his time turning self never took a break, so he felt a lazy day was in store. Friday, June 13th, he left Hogwarts for good, and made his way back to London via the Hogwarts Express. Harry was a bit sad that he wouldn't be joining his friends, or playing Quidditch the following year, but that was quickly washed away by the enormity of what his life was about to become.

On July 20th, Harry received his scores, and as expected, passed with all O's. Later that night, he received a letter from Bill, stating that he'd told his family, under a secrecy oath, about what his new role was going to be, and with a small bit of jealousy, Ron had handled the news relatively well. Knowing how nervous Harry was about telling Hermione, Ron, and Remus, about becoming a Dark Lord, Bill hoped that by warming Ron up with his news, that all would go smoother.

A week later, Harry left the Dursley's for good and headed to Grimmauld Place, where all the Weasley's were camped out till school was back in session. On the night of July 28th, under the guise of talking about the previous school year, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Bill, Hermione and Ron all met in Sirius's bedroom.

After Bill cast several wards to ensure their privacy, Harry said, "Remus, Hermione, Ron…I need to tell you all something very important, but before I do, you need to give me an oath of secrecy, to never reveal what it is I'm about to say."

"Harry, mate…what's this all about?" asked Ron.

"Ron, just please give me your oath, then I'll tell you everything." stated Harry.

When the three finished their oaths, Harry started, "Do you remember that letter I got on Halloween? Well that was the start of everything…" and over the next hour, Harry highlighted his year, with Bill and Sirius adding their bits here and there. He finished by saying, "and in June, I took the OWL's and NEWT's, which I'm proud to say, Hermione, I passed with all O's. Bill and I will be leaving for about 3-4 months the night of July 30th, and I didn't want you to worry and thought that you had the right to know what's been going on."

"Harry, let me get this straight…you're going to be the Dark Lord of Magic and in less than a week, you'll no longer be human, but a Dark Elf, correct?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, that about sums it up. I won't be evil, just dark…I know it seems hard to believe, but trust me when I say it most definitely is." said Harry.

"Hermione, as I explained," started Sirius, then continued, "this is the ways of old. There has always been a Ministry and Wizengamot, but above that, there was always a Light Lord and Dark Lord, making sure balance was kept in check. Over the last 50 plus years, without proper rule, the so-called light has been slowly eliminating anything that has to do with the dark. There are more and more spells being eliminated or re-classed because someone in power feels they are somehow harmful, and Vampires and werewolves can't move in our society without some corrupted official telling them how and when. You know Remus…he isn't evil, but he is considered dark…doesn't he have the same right as you to live a normal life? That's what Harry and Bill will help restore…they will fix the injustices of our world, or magic will cease to exist."

"I think I understand, on a very primitive level, but why does Harry have to be the Dark Lord? He's such a caring person…it just doesn't make any sense." asked Hermione.

"That's because you're still thinking in terms of good and evil, not Light and Dark. Harry will be darker by nature, he already is with his upbringing and all that he has suffered in his life, but he will not be evil. He will still treat people with respect, still be the same in ideals, but his approach will now be different." explained Bill.

"How can you sit there, Bill and Sirius, and lie to us like this? He's going to be a DARK LORD! For Merlin's sake, he in league with LUCIUS MALFOY! There's no other choice other than good or evil, light or dark…it's all the same in my book." Ron said hotly.

"Ron….I've also been with Lucius Malfoy a great deal this year, so how can you say all this about your best friend. His position and mine are identical except we rule over opposite sides, both having to guide and discipline our own. Harry is a good person, and will remain that way…being fair and just, he just won't be as innocent anymore…that's the only way I can think to explain it." said Bill, trying to get Ron to see reason.

"You're full of shit, and you know it…a Dark Lord is EVIL…that's all there is to it!" yelled Ron back in response.

"Ron, what do you think of me?" asked Remus.

"You were a good teacher and you always seem to want to help other's, but I know where you're going with this, that werewolves are considered dark, yadda, yadda, yadda…YOU are NOT a DARK LORD! So don't even go there! I don't want to hear it!" finished a fuming Ron.

"Ron…is it that Harry's going to be a Dark Lord, or that you weren't chosen for either position? You just insulted one of the nicest people on this planet…and YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU SELFISH ASS HOLE!" Bill roared, completely frustrated with his youngest brother.

"I don't understand you! Harry's been our friend for five years…." Hermione said just as Bill finished.

"Ron. If that's the way you honestly feel, maybe you should leave." said Harry, hurt by his friends betrayal.

With a sneer firmly in place, Ron said, "I'm not the one who's going to be a Dark Lord…you're the one who needs to leave…the rest of us are good wizards!"

"This is my house, Mr. Weasley, so if anyone is going to leave, it'll be you. If being a 'good' wizard, as you put it, entails acting like you, I'd rather be dark. " Sirius shot back before anyone else could say anything.

"FINE! Come on Bill, can't have the Light Lord associating with a Dark Lord." said Ron.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Bill said, "Damn, Ron, your thick! I've been associating with Harry all year…hell, I've been his teacher all year, and I plan to continue being his friend for many years to come. That's what we've been trying to get through to you, he's still Harry. You're obviously not welcome here anymore, Ron….LEAVE, before someone, namely myself, decides to shut you up for good."

"Hermione, you understand my point, don't you?" asked a more subdued Ron.

"No, I don't. You do what you feel is right, but I'm sticking by my friend…the same one who has always stuck by me." Hermione said firmly, taking Harry's hand in hers.

"You people are totally nutters! You just wait, he'll be the next Voldemort…UMPH!" Ron never finished, considering he was knocked out cold by Bill and Sirius's fists.

"Someone take out the trash….it's stinking up my room." said Sirius, giving a kick to Ron's legs. Taking his brother out of the room, Bill returned a few minutes later.

After several tense moments, Harry looked up to Remus and said in a quiet voice, "Remus, you haven't said much."

"Oh, Harry….I'm sorry. I was just thinking about how ridiculous Ron's attitude was. Never doubt that I support you, or that I don't think you'll be great at this. Just know, that if you ever need help, all you have to do is ask." finished Remus, giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks Remus, I really needed to hear that right about now. Bill, don't be too hard on Ron…he's always seen everything in black and white, never allowing for any gray area. He might still come around." said Harry with a sigh.

"If I ever needed proof that you are incapable of being unfair or unjust, you just showed it. You're a better man than me, Harry." said Sirius.

The next hour was spent answering the many questions from Hermione and Remus, detailing his studies, what the traits of a Dark Elf were, and just general discussions of what was going to happen. By the time Harry went to bed that night, he felt much better about the situation, knowing that Hermione and Remus were sticking by him. Ron, well, what could he say about that…it was just Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about the wait everyone…I've got two kids that I've been out shopping with for school supplies. YEAH! SCHOOLS BACK! Well, technically, it start's Friday, but you can't blame a mother who's just spent the last 9 weeks listening to constant arguing and whining! On top of that, this chapter was such a bitch to write…so much research went into making the traits as complete as possible….so I hope you like it.

Reference on Dark Elf and Vampires from the following sources, although many of the ideas are my own recreation of what I've read. Chaos Magic: & Wikipedia; Druid Magic: Wikipedia & WoWWiki; Runic Magic: http/home. http/ & Wikipedia; Spellhowler: http/ Phantom Summoner: http/ Daywalker/Hellsing: Alucard & Vampire - information from vampires: http/vampires.


	4. Chapter 4 Transformations

A/N: I'll be taking some liberties with book five…there will be spoilers, but I'll be twisting the events to fit my story.

This chapter covers the remainder of Harry's fifth year, ending just before the transformation. Hope you enjoy, and please do review. To those of you who already have…bravo and thanks! JKR owns all but this plot…and any original character's I create! ENJOY!

Thoughts are in _Italics_

Hecate is in **_Bold Italics _**only when in the nothingness orb

/Denotes Phoenix speak/

Transformations

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day Bill and Harry were to leave for training, the sun broke through, dawning as one of the most beautiful summer day's ever seen in England. It was the morning of July 30th, and after breakfast, Harry went upstairs to finish packing for his journey, followed a little later by Hermione, who entered his room and started helping her best friend, organizing his trunk as only she could.

"I'm really going to miss you, Harry. It just won't be the same at Hogwarts without you." Hermione said, tears filling her eyes.

"I'll miss you, too. It won't be too bad…I'm only going to be gone about four months, and the moment I get back, I'll come see you." Harry said.

Looking up worriedly at her best friend, she said, "Yeah, but to you it'll be years…you'll be a lot older when you get back. Will it be the same? I mean, you, our friendship…will we still be the same after you come back?"

"Mione, I can't make promises, but if you're worried that I won't want you in my life anymore, you can stop that train of thought right now. You'll always be My Mione….regardless of what happens." Harry said, and as he finished, he hugged her tightly.

"I'm just so scared that everything is going to change…" she said against his chest.

"Everything will change, but that doesn't have to be a bad thing, does it?" said Harry, lifting her chin up to look in her eyes.

Seeing the sincerity in Harry's eyes, she said, "Your right…I'm just being stupid."

"You, Mione, are never stupid. You're the smartest person I know…being scared doesn't make you stupid, it makes you caring and thoughtful…and that's what you are." Harry said quietly, then bent down to place a kiss on her cheek, at the same time she went to kiss his, only to have their mouths find each other instead.

In that brief moment they both felt a tingle run through their bodies, so instead of pulling away, they deepened the kiss; Harry holding her tighter to him, Hermione clinging to his shirt as if to never let go. Wanting to experience more of her, Harry ran his tongue lightly over her bottom lip, which she responded to immediately by opening her mouth and when their tongues met, they both let out a small moan in pleasure. The kiss was passionate, fiery, yet tender all at the same time, as they took from each other their shared hopes and fears over what the future would hold for everyone, especially them.

Suddenly, they heard the door slam open against the wall, leaving what was sure to be a large dent. "BLOODY HELL, HERMIONE! Why the fuck are you kissing HIM?" yelled Ron as he and Ginny walked in on the passionate scene.

Breaking apart from their kiss, but not the embrace, Hermione said, "Because I wanted to, Ron…because we both wanted to. You could've had the decency to knock before barging into Harry's room, like a normal person would."

"You were kissing that evil scum bag willingly? What…going to be his whore now, too?" sneered Ron.

As Hermione gasped at Ron's comment, Harry pulled her more to his side, away from Ron and growled, "Watch yourself, Ron. Don't take your anger at me out on Mione. What we do in the privacy of MY room, is none of your business. Now, GET OUT!"

"Fuck you, Potter! You think you can take me…BRING IT ON!" roared Ron.

"I know I can! You may be big, but you're as dumb as a stump, and that's all the advantage I need!" Harry sneered back at Ron, now pushing Hermione completely out of the way.

"Ginny said you guys were fighting! What's going on in here?" yelled Bill as he entered the room, Sirius right behind.

When no one responded quickly enough, with Harry and Ron still locked in a vicious glaring contest, Sirius said, "Harry, an explanation if you please."

"Ron barged in here, uninvited I might add, and proceeded to take his attitude problem, which should be directed at me, out on Hermione….I was just about to point out to him the finer details of a good ass kicking!" said Harry in the coldest tone any had ever heard, never releasing Ron from his very Snape like glare.

"And you guys don't think he's going evil?" said Ron incredulously, "I've been trying to tell you, but would anyone listen to me….Noooo!"

"Merlin!" yelled Harry, throwing his arms up in frustration. Looking Ron in the eye, he continued, "Could you possibly be a bigger ass hole! As usual, your jealousy is rearing its ugly head…I kissed Mione, so that gives you just cause to call her a whore? What in the world has Mione done to deserve that?"

Bill whirled around, taking Ron's shirt into a firm grip, bringing his youngest brother nose to nose and menacingly said, "You called Hermione a WHORE because she kissed Harry? I'll tell you right now, whatever's up your ass better figure a way out before my foot goes up there to get it. For two days now, I've sat back and watched Harry and Hermione endure your nasty looks and insults, not even fighting back, instead, taking the high road…they're certainly better friends to you than you are to them. It's time for you to GROW UP, you little SHIT!"

"Get off me!" Ron said, using all his strength to push Bill away. "Anyone who hangs out with a Dark Lord is a whore in my book…and it's so like you Potter….can't handle your own fight, so called in the reinforcements."

Harry shook his head mockingly and said, "Just as I thought…dumb as a stump," but never got any further, as Hermione had had enough. Faster than most thought possible, she was around Harry in an instant, fist making contact with Ron's nose immediately followed by her foot making contact with his groin.

As Ron fell to the floor, howling in pain as Hermione said, "How's that for reinforcements, not that Harry needed any! It's always the same with you, isn't it? When times are hard, you turn your back on the people who always stand by you…WELL NO MORE! You stay away from me…GOT IT?"

Ginny, snapping out of her shock started to charge at Hermione while yelling, "YOU BITCH! How dare you hit Ron!"

Seeing what was happening Harry blocked her advance by stepping into Ginny's path, causing her to ram into his chest, knocking her balance off kilter where she fell to the floor next to Ron. Looking down at Ginny he said, "I don't think so, Ginny. She had every right to do what she did considering what your brother caller her."

Looking up to Bill, Ginny cried out, "You're going to just stand there and let him do this to your family?"

"Absolutely. You and Ron deserve everything you just got." stated Bill in a matter of fact way.

"I agree." said Arthur Weasley, who's entrance had gone unnoticed by all in the room. "Now…I would like an explanation as to how this all started."

"Dad, go get Mum, then I'll explain everything." said Bill.

A few minutes later, Molly joined the group, and after seeing her son's state, went over to Ron and began fussing over him. When she was sure that he'd be okay, she turned to Bill and sternly asked, "What's this all about, Bill?"

"Before I begin, I need you, Mum, Dad, and Ginny, to give me another oath of secrecy." said Bill, and after receiving it, he said, "You know that I've been chosen to be the Light Lord, but what I didn't tell you the other day was that Harry has been chosen to be the Dark Lord."

Hearing his mother gasp, covering her mouth as the tears began falling down her face, Bill continued on, "Two day's ago, Harry told Remus, Ron, and Hermione about it, and since then, Ron has been running his mouth about Harry being evil…you all know Harry well enough to know this isn't true. Like I said during the family meeting, the Dark Lord and the Light Lord are equals in their rule, as magic herself has decreed, neither one of us being any better than the other. What happened today is the culmination of Ron's jealousy and hot temper. Apparently, he and Ginny barged in here, witnessing Harry and Hermione kissing, and I guess neither of my siblings much liked that…Ron even had the audacity to call Hermione a whore because of it."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Molly yelled, letting out her famous temper.

Arthur, after hearing what his son called the young woman he considered a second daughter, turned to Ron and asked, "Is this true, Ron?"

"Dad…Hermione was kissing a Dark Lord! We all know that Dark Lords are evil!" said Ron, who was becoming more and more nervous at the look of fury coming over his father's face.

"I've never been more ashamed of anyone as I am of you, Ron…or you Ginny! How could either of you act like this?" Molly cried out, disappointment written all over her face.

Before Arthur could say anything further, Ginny spoke up, "Don't you dare blame Ron, he's the one who's right…you should be mad at Harry, he attacked me and knocked me to the ground!"

"Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, I didn't attack Ginny. What I did do, was to step in front of her as she charged at Mione in retaliation for hitting Ron, which caused her to fall to the ground. Bill and Sirius were both here, and can vouch that I never laid a hand on either of your children." Harry said calmly, unwilling to be accused of doing anything wrong.

"I know, Harry. I was already in here at that point. Ron, Ginny…like your Mother, I am heartily ashamed and very disappointed in both of you. You were both raised to treat people better than this, especially when those people are friends!" said Arthur, voice rising in intensity as he went on.

"But, Dad…" Ron started only to be cut off by his father yelling, "SHUT UP! I'll not stand for your bigotry any longer, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." finished Ron, knowing he'd pushed his usually mild mannered father too far.

Arthur gave his youngest son one last stern look then said, "Harry, Hermione…I'm sorry that you've had to endure all this. We don't approve of their behavior, and will be doling out a firm punishment when we leave. I hope you don't think the rest of us are like these two…you know Molly and I think of you both as extended family members?"

Harry and Hermione both gave reassurance that they didn't hold any ill will towards them or Bill, Charlie and the twins, with Hermione finishing, "Thank you, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. It means a lot to Harry and me that you're so understanding."

"I'm just sorry that my son and daughter can't act as responsibly as you two. Ron, Ginny, let's go…you've got some serious explaining to do. Harry and Bill, we'll see you in a little bit to say goodbye before you leave." said Molly, grabbing Ron by his ear, dragging him from the room. Arthur glared at his daughter, who quietly left to his silent order.

"We'll see you both shortly." finished Arthur, leaving just behind Ginny. Sirius left a moment later, with Bill saying, "Harry, I need your invisibility cloak to get Lucius in here. I'm leaving in about five minutes to go and get him, so plan on leaving in about half an hour."

Harry handed over the cloak telling Bill he'd be ready, and then Bill left. Turning back to Hermione, while taking her hand in his, he smiled gently at her and said, "I'm not sorry about what happened, only sorry that we were interrupted."

"Me too, Harry." Hermione whispered back in response. Harry leaned in once again and captured her lips, only this time they weren't barged in on. This kiss was tender to start, but quickly became more heated. They kissed for several long minutes before breaking apart to finish Harry's packing. When they were done, Harry led Hermione by hand to Sirius's room, where everyone was meeting. Harry was extremely grateful that this summer had been fairly quiet in regards to Voldemort and his minions, meaning he didn't have many opportunities to run into Snape or Dumbledore at headquarters.

When everyone was in Sirius's bedroom, Bill let Lucius know it was safe to come out, once he'd put up the wards to keep unwanted ears and bodies out. Harry left Hermione with the Weasleys, which now included Charlie, who like Sirius, had been privy to all the details early on, being Bill's confidant, and made his way over to say goodbye, first to Remus, then Sirius. After giving his godfather a hug, Harry could see a gleam in Sirius's eyes, and knew without a doubt that the man was up to something, but left it alone. He'd find out soon enough, of that he was very sure.

Harry rejoined the Weasley's a few minutes later, and was immediately engulfed in one of Molly's famous hugs as she tearily said, "Harry, dear, I want you to promise me that you'll be careful…I worry about you, you know. Remember that we love you like one of our own."

Harry smiled to himself and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I promise to be careful…and I love you, too."

With all the goodbye's out of the way, Hermione and Harry having shared one last tender kiss, Lucius pulled out the orb that would be taking them to Hecate and said, "Bill, Harry, you know how this works…when you're ready." Giving one last look to Hermione then Sirius, Harry touched the orb along with Bill, and the three vanished from Grimmauld Place.

"_**Hello, gentlemen. Are you ready for the next phase of this journey?"**_ said Hecate.

Harry and Bill responded affirmatively, then Hecate opened a portal to her left and said, **_"Then if you're ready, please go through the opening."_**

Stepping into the portal, leaving the vast nothingness behind them, Harry, Lucius, and Bill gasped at the beauty that now lay before them. The sky was the brightest, clearest blue either had ever seen before and all around them were lush, grassy fields covering the rolling hills. Off in the far distance there was a large mountain range and scattered here and there were a lake and several small ponds. Where they were standing, directly behind them was a babbling brook that crept into a thick forest that wrapped around the area, meeting the mountains in the distance.

Noticing the awed expressions, Hecate smiled and said, **_"_**It is beautiful, isn't it. Wait till you see where you'll be living for the next several years." As she lead the way, pointing in the general direction in which they were headed she continued, "The castle lies just beyond that small hill over there."

It took about 10 minutes to crest the hill, but when they did, again, they all gasped at the magnificent castle that gleamed in the sunlight. The lower floors were done in the blackest granite with the upper floors being white. Several gardens graced the landscape, each containing trees, shrubs and flowers of every variety, with many of them housing large fountains that poured forth into sparkling reception pools.

From what they could tell by the front facade, the castle appeared to have seven floors and each level contained 25 large windows that had to be at least 5' wide by 15' tall. The tour continued around the side of the building, granting a view of the wonderful Quidditch pitch and the first of four large pools. Continuing their walk around, they were shown the other three pools, all of them being connected by a long, lazy river that went under several bridges and through many tunnel caves weaving in and out of the rolling hills. What made them even more spectacular, were the vine covered aqueducts that flowed over head, pouring out onto large water falls that cascaded into the pools.

Finally entering the castle, they were greeted with rich mahogany floors that were covered by beautiful area rugs scattered around depicting scenes from the surrounding landscape. The ceilings towered 20' overhead and were all painted in murals representing every magical being ever known to exist.

On the first floor, one each on opposite sides of the grand entry hall, were two formal and informal living rooms, two dining rooms and towards the middle, more to the left, was a shared informal dining room that overlooked the back gardens and to the right, was the entrance to the massive circular library that towered all seven floors.

The second and third floors were the education levels, with the second containing classrooms, the ritual room, and a hospital wing and the third housing an indoor gymnasium, which took up the entire level. It had an indoor running track, weight room, four dueling areas, weaponry area, practice dummies, and martial arts area. They were left with little doubt that their training was being taken very seriously.

The upper four levels were the living quarters, with the fourth floor being left exclusively for guests. The Fifth through seventh floors contained four massive suites, two being on the interior, with the other two outermost suites housing a three story glass octagon conservatory. The conservatory was home to a mammoth size indoor tree, along with many lush plants that surrounded a large indoor pool with Jacuzzi. Harry and Bill were both given the conservatory suites, with Lucius having an interior one, closest to Harry's.

After parting from Hecate and his other two companions, Harry entered his suite through massive wood double doors and began exploring his rooms. On the main level, there was a large living room that was open to an equally large dining room and behind that, a good size kitchen that was completely stocked and a moderate sized guest bathroom. The décor was kept very neutral, done primarily in soft beiges and rich browns, accented by lush forest greens. Tapestries, artwork, dark, rich woods, leather and suede were all used to create a warm and welcoming environment.

The middle floor to his suite was designed with relaxation in mind. It held a movie theatre, with seating for 30 people, and a large game room that had everything from video games to a pool table, muggle board games to wizard's chess. There were also two private guests rooms each containing its own bath.

The uppermost floor was Harry's master suite. When he walked in, in the middle of the massive room, was the biggest bed he'd ever seen, easily twice the size of a king size. Chuckling to himself, he thought, _"Why in the world would anyone need a bed that big…unless…"_ Shaking off that amusing thought, he walked to the right side of the room and opened french doors which led to the master bath. The tub was made to look like a pond, complete with cascading waterfall, navy tiles making the water appear a very dark blue, and several lush plants. There was a large black marble shower that could easily hold four people and a black marble double vanity. The room was decorated primarily in black and varying shades of darker blues, leaving you with a feeling of being under a dark, fathomless ocean.

Taking one last look around the bath, Harry left and went to the other side of the room, walking through a sitting area, to another set of double doors. When he opened the doors, he was lead into a private study/library, done in dark rich mahogany wood paneling, with equally appointed furniture and several overflowing book shelves. Returning to the main area of the master suite, Harry was glad to see that his bedroom and sitting area were done in the same colorings as the downstairs living room, the only difference being the splashes of burgundy red here and there. All in all, Harry couldn't be happier with his accommodations, never having enjoyed such splendor in his life.

Harry spent the afternoon unpacking his belongings first, then headed down to try out a few of the video games. Deciding that the night would be hectic enough, he made himself a light meal and ate out in the conservatory. Around 9pm, a servant entered his suite, informing Harry that it was time to start preparing for the transformation ritual.

Leading Harry into his master bath, Aeroth, the dark elf servant, filled the tub, pouring several oils and herbs into it, then climbed in, after informing Harry that it was a requirement of the purification bath that he wash the future Dark Lord. Feeling a blush makes its way to over his entire body, Harry stripped quickly and practically jumped in the water, trying everything he could to hide from this stranger.

"Once transformed, My Lord, you will no longer be bothered by other's looking upon you. Dark Elves are naturally attracted to beauty and we enjoy the pleasures of the body often." said Aeroth.

"Yeah, so I've read…but for now, having been raised by muggles, I still have a very conservative view on these sorts of things. Now that I'm in the bath, what do I need to do?" asked a still red Harry.

"You only need relax, sire, for I will do all that is required." finished Aeroth, who proceeded to clean Harry thoroughly, much to Harry's embarrassment. When the bath was complete, Aeroth dried his Lord off, and lead him naked into the master bedroom, where he draped a gauze robe over Harry's shoulders, looking very similar to Hecate's, and tied it around his waist. Noticing the time was 11pm, Aeroth lead Harry down to the formal living room.

"Aeroth, you do realize this garment is completely see-through, right? I mean, unlike Hecate, I don't have the long hair to hide all my bits." Harry said, blush back at full force.

"Do not worry so. It is the way things must be done. I expect your escort to arrive momentarily." said Aeroth. Sure enough, about two minutes later, a hooded figure walked into the room and made his way over to Harry. Pulling back his hood, Harry was shocked when he realized it was Sirius standing before him.

Giving his godfather a huge hug, Harry asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What...not happy to see me?" chuckled Sirius. "I'm your escort, the person representing your human family. Lucius brought me an orb from Hecate, shortly after you and Bill accepted the positions, asking if I'd do this for you, and of course I said I would. Plus, I get the added bonus of staying here until you leave." Sirius said, the smile on his face reaching ear to ear.

"That's GREAT! You won't have to worry about the Ministry or anyone else finding you. I can't believe you're here…this is so cool." said an excited Harry.

"My Lord, we must be on our way." said Aeroth.

The three headed down to the second floor where Aeroth left them to meet up with Bill, Charlie, and Lucius. As they stood, awaiting the time they would enter the ritual room, it was apparent to everyone that Bill and Harry were becoming increasingly nervous. Neither of them knew what to expect, and that was what terrified both Harry and Bill more than anything else…the unknown.

At 11:30pm, the doors to the ritual room opened up. Lucius, being Magic's Governor led them into the room, stopping at its center, followed by Harry and Sirius then Bill and Charlie. When they stopped, Hecate entered through a different door followed by five other individuals.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Transformation Rite. Harry James Potter, William Arthur Weasley, I'd like you both to meet Hans Reich, the leader of the Werewolf Clans; Dominique Bordeaux, the Veela High Priestess; Alucard Constantine, Ancient Draconian Vampire; Dínendal Elensar, High Elf Elder; and Gildor Culnámo, Dark Elf Elder. Gentlemen and Lady, the others among us are Magic's Governor, Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter's family representative, Sirius Black, and William Weasley's family representative, Charles Weasley." Hecate introduced.

When it was almost midnight, she said, "Sirius and Charles, please escort your family member to the ceremonial area and disrobe them, assisting them to their altar with Harry to my left and William to my right." Hecate said, pointing at the two identical marble altars with the exception that one was black, the other white.

Moving over to the ceremonial area, Sirius untied the tie around Harry's waist, and reached up to remove the garment from Harry's shoulders, letting the robe pool onto the floor. Once they were naked and lying on the marble, Hecate moved in between the altars and said, "Dínendal Elensar, High Elf Elder please stand to the right of William. Gildor Culnámo, Dark Elf Elder, please stand to the left of Harry."

With everyone in position, Hecate placed a hand on Harry and Bill's penis's then in English first, followed by Latin, she said the first of many incantations, "Essence of manhood, expel all they life, never bearing human mortality within your line. Substantia qua virilities, expello cunctus tuus aetus, nunquam partus humanis mortalis intus vester agnates." When she removed her hands, all the sperm within Harry and Bill spewed forth as the longest, most powerful orgasm's ripped through them, emptying them of all their mortal seed.

By the time this part was complete, both were breathing very hard, almost passing out from the force they had experienced. The two Elder Elves picked up a ceremonial dagger each, then reaching over the bodies of both Harry and Bill, sliced the wrist closest to Hecate as she placed a hand over each heart, then said, "By order of Hecate, I command your death, bleeding from your veins human mortality. Mandata Hecate, ego iussu vester noctic crudus de'prep vester venus humanis mortalis."

As Harry and Bill drew in their last human breath, once again, using the ceremonial daggers, the Elder Elves slit their own wrists, placing the cuts in perfect alignment with the cuts on Harry and Bill. Placing one hand each over the joined wrists, Hecate said, "Draw in, imbue by blood, when born anew, all essence and characteristics of thy chosen race. Tractum, infecio qua sanguis, cum natus denuo, cunctus natura atque moratus tuus electus genus."

Removing her hands from the joined wrists, Hecate raised them above her head, sweeping them open, and as she lowered them, a brilliant white light formed between, creating an arch of pure magic going from palm to palm. Just before she touched their foreheads, she commands, "Begin transformation. Incepto metamorphosis." then when she made contact, all three disappeared behind an absolute whiteout of power.

Within a minute, all those outside heard screaming, the kind of screaming which only comes from immeasurable pain, then suddenly, the Ancient Vampire was drawn into the whiteout. After five minutes, there was silence, but the whiteout continued.

"What the hell is going on?" asked a worried Sirius. He was sure it was Harry they'd all heard screaming.

"I do not know," said Gildor Culnámo, "but I have been told the process can be quiet painful, but not so much as to cause the likes of what we witnessed."

It was over an hour later that the mass amount of power began to recede, and as the light finally died down, all could see that Harry was passed out on the altar. Bill was standing to the right of Hecate, with Alucard Constantine on her left, the three watching over the youngest among them.

Hecate could see the worried expressions of those in the room, especially Sirius and Charlie's, and so tried to explain, "I am sorry to have left you so long without an explanation, but it was unavoidable. Let me assure you that Harry is fine, but it will be a while longer before he awakes. When I took William and Harry into the power shield, their transformations began. All started well when suddenly, Harry began clawing at his throat and convulsing while screaming out in obvious pain. I quickly did a scan on him to see what was happening, and once I knew, I called Alucard into the shield."

Taking a pause, surveying those present to see if everyone was following her explanation, she continued, "What the scan revealed was a recessive vampire gene from Harry's father's side, that when it encountered the new genetic make-up of the dark elf, it reacted violently. This gene has probably lain dormant for several centuries, only triggering with this transformation ritual. What Alucard did, was to take some of Harry's new blood into himself, then had Harry drink from him, essentially turning him. Now, I do not want you all to panic. Harry will still be a dark elf, as that is what dominates his genetic make-up, but he will also have some vampire qualities. What those traits are, I will not know until he awakens, then we should be able to find out."

"So you're saying Harry will be a cross between an Elder Dark Elf and an Ancient Draconian vampire? When will he wake up?" asked Sirius, tears pouring down his face with the thought of his godson having to deal with any more than he already was.

Hecate walked over to Sirius, and said, **_"_**I sense you heartache, but Harry will be able to cope with this. He is emotionally stronger than most give him credit for. You are correct in saying he will be a cross-breed, but he will be more elf than vampire. I suspect Harry will wake in about fifteen minutes or so."

Charlie asked, "Why do we have to wait to find out his abilities?"

Hecate answered, "Charles, I have to wait for Harry to awaken before I will know what vampire traits he will have for one simple reason…he is still in the transformation process. If all had gone accordingly, when the power shield was lowered, both Harry and Bill would have been in this state. As it were, Bill awoke about 10 minutes before the shield was removed. I left the shield up longer than normal because I wanted to be sure Harry's transformation held no other surprises."

With most of the questions answered, the group turned their attention to the changes Bill had gone through. Bill very much resembled Dínendal Elensar, the Elder who bestowed upon him the High Elven gifts, standing taller at 6' 4", compared to his previous 6'1", and his stature had been greatly altered. Bill now stood with authority, radiating an unearthly power making his leaner physique all the more impressive. His hair was no longer red, but a dark blond that now hung straight, flowing down to his waist. When Bill moved, there was a grace that was lacking prior to the change, and the overall effect was stunning.

As Charlie gave his brother a robe to put on, he said, "You know, Bill? You were never bad looking before, but now….DAMN!"

"Thank you, Charlie…I think." said Bill, both chuckling at Charlie's awe inspired statement. What was amazing was how rich sounding Bill's voice was, having lowered a little more, having almost a melodic quality. Charlie could only shake his head while several of the other's came over to offer their congratulations on a well done transformation.

About 20 minutes later, Harry groaned out, still feeling some pain from the entire process and in a flash, Sirius and Hecate were by his side. Placing her hands aside Harry's temples, she poured magic into him to ease the pain of a double transformation, and both knew it was working when Harry let out a relieved sigh, then opened his eyes for the first time.

Sirius gasped at the sheer power radiating from the green orbs, but smiled gently at his godson when Harry let his concern over Sirius's reaction show. Helping Harry sit up, then stand, the people present couldn't get over the changes that Harry had undergone or the fact that he didn't resemble the dark elf Elder as much as Bill did his.

Like Gildor, Harry was very tall, no longer the short 5' 8" kid from before, now standing at 6' 5", with well defined muscles that were lean, not bulky, but that is where the similarities ceased. Gildor's hair was pure silver and was amazingly straight, with very dark skin that reflected why they were called dark elves. Harry's hair was still black, but now had dark silver streaks running through the silky, wavy mass that hung down to his mid back and his skin, while looking extremely tanned, was nowhere near as dark as the Elder's.

Gildor's eyes were a violet color with Harry's still being very green, only a shade lighter, and when Harry yawned, all caught a glimpse of the slightly longer canines that now rested in his mouth. To say that Harry was gorgeous, would not have done him justice, he was truly the epitome of what a man should be. As Sirius surveyed his godson, he let out an exclamation when he noticed Harry's manhood also went under an enormous change…enormous being the operative word.

Taking in where Sirius's eyes now rested, Harry looked down and when his eyes took in the site, he breathed out, "Merlin Bless Me."

Laughing at his wording, Sirius said, "I think he already did. Damn, Harry…you look amazing, and your voice…it's so deep now. But, all kidding aside, how do you feel?"

"I feel pretty good actually, but I have an odd feeling in my stomach…kind of like a hunger pain." answered Harry.

"Harry, do you remember anything about what happened?" Hecate asked.

"Not really, but I have a feeling, once again, that I did something abnormal." Harry said with a sigh, putting on the robe that Sirius handed to him.

"Yes, something unusual occurred, but it is not a bad thing. Let me explain…" Hecate said, and a few minutes later, she finished explaining everything that had happened during the transformation.

Looking serious, Harry said, "Okay, so I'm a cross-breed. You said that you could tell what traits I picked up from Alucard after I awoke, so let's do that before I say anything further."

Doing another scan, Hecate said, "It looks like the traits you received from Alucard include the vast physical strength, enhanced senses, mind reading abilities, regeneration properties, and obviously your hair and skin color have been affected. You will be able to move about in the sun, as all Draconian Vampires, also known as Daywalkers can. The pain in your stomach is probably because you're feeling the need to feed, which you will have to do about once every two weeks in order to keep your vampiric abilities strong and settled. Tomorrow, Alucard can show you how to do this, and you will feed then. As far as the elf traits, except for the coloring, you received all that we had hoped, including the possibility of fathering a child. Like I said before, you are a dark elf, Harry, with a few vampire traits."

"That's better than I thought." said Harry, giving a stern nod. "I mean no offense Alucard, but I really wanted the chance to father a child. I know that it will be difficult being a dark elf, but it was impossible being a vampire." finished Harry.

"None taken, My Lord. Hecate, you have yet to name our new Lords." said Alucard.

"You are correct, Alucard." said Hecate.

Calling Bill over to her, she said, "Kneel William," then placing a hand on his head she continued, "As Goddess of Magic, I Hecate, name you Galdor Anwarünya, Lord of the Light. From this day forward you will cease to be William Arthur Weasley, So Mote It Be!"

Then motioning Harry over who kneeled without asking, Hecate placed a hand upon his head and said, "As Goddess of Magic, I Hecate, name you Camthalion Tinehtelë, Lord of the Dark. From this day forward you will cease to be Harry James Potter, So Mote It Be!"

Deciding to call it a night, considering it was almost 3am by this point, Hecate said, "Camthalion, Galdor, rest tomorrow, but be ready the next day to begin your training. Gildor, Dínendal, and Alucard, rooms will be appointed to you for the duration of your stay here while you train the two Lords. Goodnight, everyone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

www (dot) chriswetherell (dot) com / elf / (take out all additional spaces) is where I came up with the names for Harry and Bill. Camthalion Tinehtelë means Harold Potter in elvish, & Galdor Anwarünya means William Weasley. Just thought you guys might like to know.


	5. Chapter 5 Greetings To You All

A/N: Hope you enjoy, and please do review. To those of you who already have…you're the best…thanks! JKR owns all but this plot…and any original character's I create! ENJOY!

Thoughts are in _Italics_

Hecate is in **_Bold Italics _**only when in the nothingness orb

/Denotes Phoenix speak/

The time shift: 1 day in earth time equals 1 month in orb time.

I will use Bill and Harry's names in combination with their new names but after this chapter, they will be called Camthalion and Galdor.

Greetings To You All

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day after their transformations, Hecate summoned Harry and Bill to the ritual room once again. When they entered, Hecate said, "Camthalion and Galdor please have a seat. As promised, I will bestow upon you tonight, the gifts I have chosen in reward for the sacrifices you both have made."

Looking over to Bill first, Hecate stated, "Galdor, with my sincerest gratitude, I gift to you the security of your family. I have looked deep within your soul and see that this is your truest desire. It is admirable of you to not want riches for yourself, but a secure future for the Weasley line. When you return to your time, the Weasley Family will receive this gift bestowed from me to you and will forevermore flourish in the bounty of my good grace so long as none turn against my beliefs. So Mote It Be!"

With an awe filled tone, Bill said, "I thank you, my Goddess."

"You are very welcome, Galdor. It is my pleasure." she said, smiling down upon her Light Lord.

Next, she turned to Harry and said, "Camthalion, with my sincerest gratitude, I gift to you the life of your parents. I have looked deep within your soul and see that this is your truest desire. You have suffered many years without their guidance and love, but that will no longer be the case. When you return to your time, the Potter Family will be reunited on the night of All Hallows Eve. May you forevermore know the love of a parent and give that in return to your own child or children may the fates bless you with them. So Mote It Be!"

Harry may well be a Dark Elf, a Vampire, and the future Dark Lord, but with tears rolling down his face, Harry looked up at Hecate and said in a choked voice, "I thank you, my Goddess."

"You are very welcome, Camthalion. It is my pleasure." said Hecate, giving Harry a reassuring smile as he pulled himself back together. Once he was composed, she said, "I have chosen to wait till you return so that nothing disrupts your training. I do hope you understand."

"I do understand, and again, I thank you." finished Harry.

Giving both her Chosen a kiss on the cheek, she said, "You both have made me very proud, and I know that I could not have chosen better."

XXXXXXX (Scene Break) XXXXXXX

Six days after Harry, Bill, Lucius, Charlie and Sirius left, Dumbledore called an Order meeting to discuss the lull in activity concerning Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Once everyone was seated at the kitchen table, Dumbledore surveyed the room and noticing that three members were not present so asked, "Where are Bill, Charlie and Sirius?"

Molly quickly looked at her husband and Remus, then answered according to the story they'd come up with, "Bill and Charlie have been caught up at work, but I'm not sure where Sirius is."

Remus picked up from there and said, "Sirius isn't feeling very well this evening, so I gave him a few potions, one of which is a dreamless sleep, so obviously, he won't be able to make it down."

Dumbledore was not happy about this, and giving a disappointed look said, "This is unacceptable. I called for a full Order meeting, not a come if you're available meeting."

"Unfortunately, life sometimes gets in the way, Albus. Would you rather my boys lose their jobs and the connection those jobs offer you so that they could be here for a mandatory meeting?" asked Molly.

"No, of course not, I was merely shocked that three order members did not show. Remus what exactly is wrong with Sirius? Is it so bad that he could not at least sit in on this meeting?" asked Dumbledore.

Giving Dumbledore a disbelieving look, Remus said, "What good would it serve to have a sick man, asleep on Dreamless Sleep, sit in on this meeting? I'm afraid the years in Azkaban sometimes make themselves known through nightmares and this causes him to become violently ill. He'll be fine after he sleeps, this has happened a few times over the last year, and by morning, he'll most likely be up and about."

Dumbledore, sensing something was off looked at Molly, Arthur, and Remus and said, "Very well, but tell each of them I wish to speak with them at their earliest convenience."

After receiving nods from the three in question, Dumbledore continued on with the meeting. Snape was called upon to report, but had nothing to say as he'd not been summoned in over a month, and this set a few people on edge. After receiving a few more unimportant reports from various others around the table, Albus said, "Well, as we have no new information, I'd like for everyone to keep their eyes and ears open for any news you may come across. Is there anything else that needs to be discuss?"

Moody, deciding that this meeting was a waste of time, decided to let his grievance be known and said, "Albus, what was so important that you decided to call a mandatory meeting? I was close to nailing a few suspected Death Eaters and had to leave their trail to come here. If Snape has nothing to offer, you've just wasted a great deal of my time that could've been better used capturing those criminals."

Kingsley also put in his two cents by saying, "You told us that you'd only call a mandatory meeting when there was an emergency or when there was vital information needed to be shared. I, so far, haven't seen any reason to all of this, and will probably be put on probation, or even suspension, when I get back to work for leaving my post without approval. This could be very costly to my being able to supply you with information. Every time I have to leave, it gets harder and harder to come up with reasonable excuses for my absences. I believe in this organization, but I will not lose my career over bogus meetings like tonight."

Many around the table nodded in agreement to Moody and Kingsley's statements, with some offering their own woes about how hard it was to get away for all these meetings. Dumbledore was not at all happy with the dissention in his group, so putting on a stern, disappointed look he said, "It is not your place to question why I deem it necessary to call meetings, whether you feel they are needed or not. When I call a meeting, regardless if you understand why it's important, you are to come and as your leader, that is my final say in this matter. Now…"

Getting angrier by the minute, Moody stood up and slammed his fist down while he growled out, "Who do you think you are, Albus? We are not just things to be ordered around…last I checked this is a volunteer based group, formed to help fight evil and injustice, not an army under your direct command. I take insult to the way you've treating everyone lately, especially tonight. How dare you question these men and women about their whereabouts or any other matter that doesn't concern you. You need us more than we need you….remember that."

Looking around at the 30 or so members of his Order, he could see that most were in agreement with Moody and where taking offense to what had transpired so far. Letting a little of the twinkle out, Dumbledore said, "I apologize to you all…the lack of activity and information from Voldemort has me a bit on edge and I did not mean to offend any of you. Please accept an old man's mistake."

"Your apology is all well and good, Albus, but you've yet to tell us what was so important that you had to disrupt our lives and potentially cost us our employment?" asked Kingsley.

"Forgive me…I will endeavor to explain my reasoning." said Dumbledore, letting his fury over being questioned stew inwardly, while his face held a look of concern and understanding. Needing to come up with a quick topic, he decided to bring up Harry's behavior this year. He learned long ago that anything to do with the young man was usually good for stirring everyone's emotions.

"This year, I noticed that Harry has been pulling back from his friends, and sadly, myself. At Halloween, he received a mysterious letter during the feast that came with an unusual black bird. He has yet to share the contents of this letter, but shortly thereafter, he became very secretive and has spent much of his time alone. This concerns me for a couple of reasons; the first being that prior to this year, he would have shared the information contained within the letter, but instead, claimed that it was a personal matter and said nothing further. I have tried on several occasions to bring it up, but have been unsuccessful thus far. I am unable to understand why he has lost faith and trust in me."

Taking a sip of his tea, Dumbledore continued, "The second aspect that concerns me is the fact that he has also pulled away from his friends. We all know the 'Golden Trio', as they are called, have always been very tight, but when I questioned Ron and Hermione, they had no explanation as to what the letter contained or why Harry seemed more distant this year. With the war upon us once again, we need to make sure that Harry is not being influenced by others not of the Order. I can not go into why, but Harry is vital to the fall of the Dark. I would like to know if any of you have been made privy to what is going on."

Minerva, who had been silent up to this point, put on stern accusatory look and said, "Perhaps, Albus, if you had not tried to invade Harry's mind the evening of Halloween, by use of Legilimency, he would be more open with you. I know for a fact that he values his privacy immensely, and by trying to take the information from him against his wishes, you shattered the trust Harry had in you. I, for one, am surprised that he didn't hex you for doing that…Merlin knows I would have."

"You tried to force the information from Harry?" asked Tonks, giving Dumbledore a look that showed just how wrong she thought he was.

"No wonder Harry's pulled away from you!" said an angry Moody.

"How could you, Albus?" said Molly, completely shocked by the Headmaster's actions.

Retreating to a dark corner of the room, as the events unfolded, Severus Snape smirked as Albus dug himself deeper and deeper into a fathomless hole. He'd been observing the absolute control that Dumbledore sought to instill over the Order of the Phoenix for many months now, but hadn't said anything as of yet…and more than likely wouldn't for quite some time. As the arguing continued, Snape thought, 'It's time to see how this all plays out in the future…no need to show my cards just yet.'

Realizing that things were getting out of hand, Dumbledore raised his hands to forestall anymore questions and said, "I did what was necessary to protect Harry. He is number one of Voldemort's hit list, and taking into account that it was Halloween, a day in which Tom usually tries something to remind Harry of his parent's deaths, I was highly concerned. He would not tell us the contents of this mysterious letter, so I did the only thing I could."

"Albus, if Harry said it was personal, why did you not take his reason at face value? Do you always need to know everything Harry receives via owl or bird? If the note had been from someone wishing him harm, I'm sure he would've told you or Minerva." said Tonks.

Now Dumbledore was furious, and his face reflected this for a few moments causing many in the room to shift in their seats. Moody looked at Dumbledore in a new light, then noticed Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Arthur, and Molly all had the same shocked but disgusted looks to their faces. By letting his true colors show for the first time, little did the Headmaster know that this night would trigger the beginning of the end to his supposed rule.

Feeling the need to defend his cub, Remus spoke up, "What I'd like to know is why you tried to get information from his two best friends behind his back. Harry probably found out about it, and therefore refuses to share anything that he doesn't want you to know about…I believe you've done quite a bit of damage this year, Albus."

"That is ENOUGH!" roared Dumbledore. "I will not sit here and take the blame for Harry's secretive nature. It is my job to ensure the boy's safety and I will use whatever means necessary to do so. I will not allow you to question my means or my motives concerning any of this….is that clearly understood?"

Shaking his head, Kingsley stated, "No, Dumbledore, I don't believe it is. What right do you have to invade anyone's privacy? Like Tonks said, if Harry had been in danger, I'm sure he would've shared the letter with you, however, snooping into his mind and going behind his back and using his friends to get answer's he obviously wasn't willing to share with you…it's no wonder he doesn't trust you."

Arthur, the usually happy but quiet man backed Kingsley's statement with one of his own, by saying, "I, for one, think you've over stepped the boundaries of what is needed to ensure Harry's safety, and as a member of this Order, I'll not stand for you abusing your position as our leader or as Harry's Headmaster. Do you read everything that is sent to my children, or for that matter, to the rest of the students within Hogwarts? Harry has the right to privacy and he should not be assaulted for keeping private thoughts and information from you or anyone else…for all we know, the letter could've been something as trivial as a bank statement, which no one has the right to see."

Standing, while letting a little of his power flow off to intimidate those present, Dumbledore angrily replied, "I said I would not stand for you questioning me! I am the leader of this organization, and what I say, goes. I can assure you that the letter delivered was not a bank statement, as I receive all of Harry's correspondence from Gringotts personally. This matter is one that needs to be dealt…"

"YOU WHAT!" screamed Molly, Remus, and Emmeline Vance, while at the same time, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley yelled, "THAT'S ILLEGAL!" Many of the others seated at the table also exclaimed their feeling on the matter until Dumbledore shouted, "SILENCE!"

Once everyone was quite, Dumbledore said in a very cold voice, the likes none of the Order had ever heard, "I don't care if you think what I am doing is fair or just, you are my subordinates and will do as you are told. Harry is far too young to understand financial matters, so as his guardian, I handle all of that for him. Now, as you are all a little out of sorts tonight, I'll call this meeting to a close, but next time, you had better be a bit more cooperative. Goodnight."

Kingsley, having witnessed more than enough of Dumbledore's attitude lately, said, "You know what, Dumbledore….I quit! I'm an Auror, assigned to uphold the laws, not break them, whether you feel justified in doing so or not. You claim to care for Harry, as his guardian, but every year you send him to those despicable muggles claiming he is safest their. I know for a fact that each year he begs you not to send him back there, but you never listen to him, or for that matter any of us. Over the last few months, you've become more and more unreasonable in your demands….yes, Albus, you demand not ask us to do things for you. You expect each of us, as well as Harry and his friends, to tell you absolutely everything and risk our lives for you, but do not hold yourself to the same. I find that intolerable, and won't stand for it any longer. I'm not your servant, Albus…that status is reserved for Death Eaters who blindly follow an evil master."

"If that is how you feel, then I'm sorry, Kingsley, but you'll not be leaving here with any information." said Dumbledore as he lifted his wand to obliviate the Auror.

As the first syllable began to form, the Headmaster soon found himself on the wrong end of about 20 wands, with Moody saying, "I wouldn't if I were you, Albus. I suggest you put down your wand…now! What were you planning to do….erase all our memories? How many times have you done this to us before, when you didn't like us holding you to the same moral standards the rest of us follow?"

Taking his seat slowly, Dumbledore looked at all those present, and sighed. This was not how he envisioned things going, and with a false look of regret, he said, "Please believe me when I say that nothing like this has ever happened before. I don't know what got into me tonight…I am truly sorry."

"I believe that we should all take a few days to calm down. This evenings events will be dealt with at a later date…but Albus, if you wish to remain the leader of this group, you had better start abiding by the same rules and laws that we do." said Moody gruffly.

As the disastrous meeting came to an end, Dumbledore left with a promise to do better as their leader, while inside he was raging at the gall of these lesser people questioning him about his motives and means. 'One way or the other,' the headmaster thought, 'these people will obey me…I wonder if there are any potions that could be used to instill their obedience?'

XXXXXXXX (Scene Break) XXXXXXXX

As the Order meeting raged on, Harry and Bill were just finishing up their sixth month of training. So far they had primarily concentrated on the physical side of their training and learning the laws and rights that their positions carried. Lucius was assigned to teach them about their roles, as Magic's Governor, and was proving to be a hard task master, but very thorough.

Under the guise of being on vacation, at the end of the seventh month, Lucius had to leave the orb because in real time he could not be gone for more than seven days. When he returned, he would continue to work the Ministry into accepting the new Lords, and carry on with his spying on Voldemort. He would be back periodically to continue their education, but Hecate would oversee it in his absence, pushing the more magical aspects to the forefront. It was important that Lucius handled the training concerning their roles and the laws that govern them, as he would be Harry and Bill's advisor, so the building of trust and a complete understanding on the parts of the three most powerful people was paramount.

Harry had just finished his last workout for the day at around 9pm, and was headed back to his suite, when he was joined by Hecate on his journey. "Good evening, Camthalion. How did your physical training go this evening?"

"It went well, my Goddess. I was just heading back to my room to shower and rest. Was there something you needed from me?" asked Harry.

"I believe you need to learn something new this night, as it will be required later on in your magical training. When you arrive at your room, Aeroth will inform you as to what will be happening. I do believe you will enjoy this new experience." said Hecate.

"If it is your will, then I shall follow it. Good evening." Harry said with a bow to Hecate, then entered his suite.

Once inside, Aeroth greeted Harry and said, "Good evening, My Lord."

Passing his servant the bag he was carrying, Harry said, "Hello, Aeroth. Hecate said you had some instructions for my training this night. What is it that I need to do?"

"Your trainer is here, awaiting you in the master bath. I am to tell you to enjoy yourself and to have a pleasant night, My Lord." finished Aeroth, who left right away.

"Odd." said Harry aloud.

Making his way upstairs, Harry entered his bedroom, and then went right to the master bath as he'd been instructed. Upon entering, he noticed a young woman drawing a bath, clad only in a sheer dressing gown and g-string. Hearing someone enter, she turned around, then realizing who it was, bowed before him and said, "My Lord…I am Tári Amandil. It is a pleasure to serve you."

Understanding what the new training was, Harry stepped forward and taking her chin in his hand, he gently raised her from the bowing position to examine this beautiful elf woman before him. Tári had dark skin that showcased her tall, slender but firm, 5'9" frame that glowed in the candle light that now consumed the room. Her hair hung down to the middle of her thighs, in straight golden beams that shimmered when she moved, and her violet eyes danced with anticipation of what was to come.

Reaching out while looking in his servant's eyes, Harry gently released the bindings on the robe, then, without touching her skin, he brushed the material off her shoulders until it puddle at her feet. Letting his eyes wander, he took in Tári's pert breasts that were large, but not overly so, then noticed that her pubic area was barren of hair. Circling around behind her, drinking in her glorious figure and taking in how her thin waist curved outward to form round, full buttocks, he finished his slow, stalking lap ending in front of her again, only this time it was mere inches that separated them.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Tári. Tell me, what were your instructions?" Harry asked.

"I am to service your every wish and desire, My Lord. You need only tell me what that is." said the young servant.

"Very well, Tári. I wish to refresh myself after my workout this night, so finish preparing my bath." he said.

"As you will it, My Lord."

When Tári was finished, she turned and asked, "May I undress you, My Lord?"

"Yes." said Harry, never ceasing his visual exploration of her perfect body.

Tári raised her hands to the ties that held his sleeveless tunic on and slowly began unlacing them. As she descended down his torso, more and more skin became apparent, then when she finally finished, she ran her hands softly back up the exposed skin, over his now revealed nipples and across his muscular chest up to his shoulders. Pausing for a few moments, she hooked her index fingers onto the fabric then slid it down his well defined arms, over his wrists, then off his hands to land in a heap on the floor.

Taking her hands in his, he helped her to kneel in front of him so she could undo his tight pants. When she had them unfastened, Tári bent down to take his shoes off, and placed each off to the side before reaching up and slowly slipped his pants from his body. Once he was naked, she turned back to him and gasped at the sheer size of his manhood, which was only half erect. It was long and thick, and she began thanking the Goddess for this wonderful assignment.

Still kneeling close to his erection and loving the purely masculine scent wafting over her, Tári looked up to her lord and asked, "May I taste you, My Lord?"

"No, you will bathe me first." said Harry, then leaving her kneeling, he went into the massive tub, knowing she would follow. Once she entered the bathing pool, she took a pitcher from the side of the tub, filled it, and began pouring it over his hair to wet it for washing. Once his long, wavy hair was shampooed and conditioned, she soaped up a cloth and starting at his neck, she reverently washed every piece of exposed skin. As she came closer to his nether regions, Tári paused and was slightly shocked that her lord had not hardened any further from her ministrations.

Sensing that something was wrong, due to the fact that Tári had stopped, Harry opened his eyes and quietly said, "Is there a problem?"

"No, My Lord. I was just shocked that you have not hardened beyond what you were when you stepped into the pool. Am I not pleasing you, My Lord?"

"It is not that at all. I am simply relaxing under your wonderful care, after a long hard day. Take no offense to my supposed disinterest…that will soon change. Continue."

"Of course, My Lord."

A short while later, the young servant said, "I am finished, My Lord. What is your next wish of me?"

Looking at her beautiful face, he said, "Stand."

Tári stood as she was instructed and with only her mid thigh and below still in the water, she was shocked when she felt his hand land on her waist, using it turn her more towards him. With only inches between his face and her hairless vagina, he began rubbing his thumb across her slender hip, then leaned forward to licked a few of the droplets of water from the area where her leg and upper body connected, eliciting a moan from the woman standing before him.

"You liked that?" Harry asked, his voice becoming huskier with the lust he was feeling.

"Yes, My Lord…very much." Tári responded, hoping he would do it again.

Pulling her more to him, he slid both his hands around to her rounded globes, and as he kneed them gently, he slowly licked a path from one hip to the next, barely above her folds. Deciding he wanted to explore further, Harry stood, lifting her up as he went and wrapped her legs around him, then brought them both out of the bathing pool. Without drying off, he left the bathroom, making his way gracefully to the oversized bed.

Laying Tári down, Harry crawled over her and continued his exploration of her body. Starting at her neck, he began to lick and kiss his way down to her breasts, loving how he caused her nipples to stand fully erect, then took one of them into his mouth, sucking and nipping at the pert nipple, bringing more wonderful sounds from the woman below him. Leaving her breasts, Harry made his way further down Tári's body, where he stopped at her naval and used his tongue to circle it and every so often inserted it, relishing in the fact that this action seemed to drive her wild.

"Tári, tell me what you want." Harry said in a low seductive voice. Never having done this before, Harry wanted to be sure that he learned to do this well.

**LEMON CUT**

When he could speak again, Harry asked, "How did I do on my first try?"

"You were amazing, Cam. It's hard to believe that you've never done this before…I guess it's true what they say…the Dark Elves are natural's when it comes to the bedroom." she chuckled out the last bit, joined by a full laugh from Harry.

"That is good to know. As it is after midnight now, I say we get some sleep. I have much training to do tomorrow." Harry said, as he pulled the blankets over them both.

As sleep started taking hold, Tári said, "As you wish, My Lord."

Early the next morning, leaving the still sleeping woman in his bed, Harry showered and made his way down to the main dining room of the castle, where Lucius, Bill, Sirius, Charlie and Hecate were already eating breakfast.

Once he was seated, Harry said, "Good morning," to his companions as Aeroth brought his meal, then stepped back where the other servants stood.

"Good morning, Cam. I hear you had an enjoyable evening." said a smirking Lucius who was sitting to Harry's left.

"Oh? How so, Lucius?" Harry asked while raising one of his elegant eyebrows.

"I am the one overseeing your education Cam; therefore, it is my job to know." Lucius finished with a smug look on his face.

Putting his silver down, Harry looked over to Lucius and in a cold, authoritative tone said, "True, but is it your job to lay my private affairs open for public knowledge? You may be my advisor, Lucius, but do not presume to hold enough sway with me as to take such liberties. What goes on inside my chamber, behind closed doors, is for me to share, not you…do I make myself clear?"

Feeling the coldness rolling off Harry in waves, Lucius shuddered and said, "I apologize, My Lord. I will not make the same mistake again."

"See that you don't." Harry finished sternly, then turned to Bill and asked, "Galdor, are we sparring today as planned?"

"As far as I know, we are. Lucius, what else is on the agenda for today?" asked Bill.

Going over the day's plans, everyone stood when breakfast was finished. It was only 8am by this point, so Harry had two hours before he needed to meet Bill in the gym. Making his way back to his suite, he entered and went up to his bedroom. Tári was just exiting the bathroom, still wet from her shower, when Harry said, "Good morning, Tári."

Not hearing her lord walk in, she nearly jumped as he startled her. "AAHH! Oh! Forgive me My Lord…I did not hear you enter. How was your breakfast?"

"It was fine. How long are you to serve me as you did last night?" Harry asked, slowly approaching the woman who only had a towel wrapped around her.

Seeing the lust in his eyes, she slowly undid her towel, letting it fall to the floor as she purred, "As long as you will have me, My Lord. What is your wish?"

By the time she finished her question, Harry was already licking his way from her ear to her collarbone, and huskily said, "I wish to practice some more…" and with that, another intense round began. This time when he entered her, she was standing, facing the wall, his hands firmly holding her hips, pulling her further onto him with each thrust. As they both climaxed, they screamed out each other's name, then made their way in for a mutual bath, in which Tári once again reverently washed the man that was her lord and now her lover.

Over the next several months, along side his regular training, Tári exclusively taught Harry everything she knew about making love, including oral, vaginal, and anal sex. Nothing was left untried, and by the time Harry's first year was over, he was well versed in giving and receiving pleasure from a woman.

XXXXXXX (Scene Break) XXXXXXX

A week after the disastrous Order meeting, Dumbledore flooed into Grimmauld Place with intentions set on talking to Sirius and Harry. When Remus saw him, he greeted coolly, "Good afternoon, Albus. What can I do for you?"

"I wish to speak to Sirius and Harry. I do remember asking you to have Sirius contact me at his earliest convenience, but as of yet, I have not heard from him." replied Dumbledore, looking over his half moon spectacles, down his long nose at his former student.

Glaring at the old man, Remus said, "Well, you've wasted a trip. Harry is out with Molly and Hermione doing some shopping, and Sirius left a little while ago."

Shocked at first, Dumbledore quickly composed himself, then shook his head condescendingly and said, "Remus, what were you, Sirius, and Molly thinking? I never approved Harry's leaving here, or for that matter, Sirius's leaving. He is a wanted criminal, and Harry is in far too much danger to be off gallivanting. I suggest you go after them and immediately return them to this house. I am very displeased with all of you."

"If you're so interested in getting them back, maybe you should go after them. I have no idea where they all went, and even if I did, I wouldn't go. Who do you think you are, ordering me around like I'm some arrant school boy? I am neither your student or under your guardianship. It would seem the meeting the other night hasn't done your arrogance any good. We all hoped you'd see the errors that you've committed, but I guess that was just wishful thinking. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some important things to do." said a furious Remus, wanting to quickly floo Molly and tell her what had transpired with the Headmaster before Dumbledore could beat him to the punch.

Dumbledore was fuming by this point and angrily retorted, "Remus, you will stop right there. I've had enough of you and all the other Order members questioning my every move. I gave you all a week to cool down, and that is all the time I will allot. I suggest you people figure out what you want to do, or else I will throw you out of this house as well as the Order."

With the wolf very close to the surface, Remus growled out, "You can try if you like, but you don't own this house, Sirius does. As for throwing us out of the Order, who will you be left with then? From what I've been witness to, you'll be the only member if you proceed on in this manner. It's time you figured out that we are not your personal pawns, Albus; we are adults who are more than capable of thinking for ourselves, and last I checked, we don't call you My Lord."

"I quite agree, Remus." said Moody from the doorway. "What has gotten into you this year, Albus, and when did you decide to elevate yourself to Lord and Master of the Order?"

"I have always presided over the Order, Moody, as you very well know. What I'd like to know is when all of you decided to start questioning my direct orders?" asked Dumbledore.

Glaring at his once friend, Moody ground out through clenched teeth, "We started questioning you when your orders seemed unjustified and unreasonable. Like Remus said, we CAN think for ourselves…we don't need or want you doing that for us. So what will it be, Albus…going to kick us all out of YOUR Order?"

Reeling back from the sheer animosity pouring off the two men, Dumbledore said, "I wasn't aware that this is how you two felt. If you are that unhappy being in the group, you will not be looked down upon for quitting it. You have both served many years…maybe it is time for a change."

"See, that's the problem…we never served…we volunteered to help. When did you lose sight of that? As for leaving the Order, that's fine by me…how about you, Remus?" stated Moody.

Remus gave a lopsided grin to Moody and said, "I'm fine with it. It's not like we do anything productive anyway. You'll have to find a new place for your meetings, Dumbledore as this house will no longer be available to you. I know you're going to go off about it being Sirius's decision, but trust me when I say that Moody and I won't be the only ones quitting the Order. Now, I believe it is time for you to leave…and don't come back."

"I am not leaving without Harry. He is under my direct care, therefore, I will wait for him to return, and then we will both leave." said Dumbledore firmly.

"Do as you will, Dumbledore. Moody, would you like to accompany on my little trip?" asked Remus, Moody instantly knowing that he and Remus would be heading out back to the Warding Stone, to reset it to no longer accept Dumbledore. When Sirius agreed to let the Order use his house, along with himself, he asked Remus, Moody, Arthur, and Bill to be in charge of the stone, dictating who could enter and who could not. It took two people to alter the wards, and once Remus and Moody had done so, Dumbledore was transported out of headquarters faster than he could say Lemon Drop.

Within a few weeks, most of the Order had resigned, leaving only Dumbledore, Snape, and Mundungus Fletcher as members. As the end of August approached, in the confines of Grimmauld Place, Remus, Arthur, and Molly gathered the 25 or so ex-Order members, asked them all to take an oath of secrecy, and explained what little they knew of the new Light and Dark Lords. This included how Harry and Bill were directly involved, as well as Sirius and Charlie.

Before the four left at the beginning of August, Harry released Remus from his oath, along with Bill releasing Arthur and Molly, with the understanding that they would only speak about what was going on if they had secrecy oaths from any new people AND if they felt that Harry and Bill would be helped drastically by their revealing any information.

To say the people crowded around the kitchen table were shocked would be an understatement, but with Minerva and Moody both giving detailed descriptions, having lived long enough to remember the old ways, most were instantly ready to help in anyway they could. Some, however, wanted to wait and see how Harry and Bill came back from their training and judge the situation then, but of those holding out, all of them promised to keep an open mind and continue to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

After the meeting was over, Arthur and Remus asked Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks to stay behind. When everyone else was gone, Remus said, "We wanted to tell you one other piece of information that we omitted from our explanation. Magic's Governor is Lucius Malfoy and he's been assisting Harry and Bill since Halloween. He is the reason Harry was able to successfully complete his OWL's and NEWT's early, receiving all O's. He's also continuing to spy on Riddle, and will be forwarding any information to either Arthur or me. I wanted you to know this so you could possibly assist him should he run into any legal trouble, or at the very least, not actively seek him out as a current Death Eater."

"Lucius Malfoy, as in THE Lucius Malfoy…my estranged Uncle…Death Eater extraordinaire…is actually aiding Bill and Harry?" asked Tonks.

"Yes, Tonks. He's actually been very helpful…but just to make you feel better, Sirius still doesn't like him much, but does tolerate him for Harry's sake. So, can we count on you three to help Lucius if the need should arise? He really has changed, according to Harry, Bill, and Sirius." said Remus, and after a little more discussion, the three Aurors left with an agreement to assist Lucius and by this, also Harry and Bill.

The evening of September 1st saw Remus sitting in the library of Grimmauld Place, with Arthur and Molly, enjoying the first quiet evening since the start of summer, when an expected owl arrived bearing a letter from one Albus Dumbledore. It read:

Mr. Lupin,

As guardian to Harry Potter, I am demanding that you and Mr. Black release him to my care and allow him to attend Hogwarts. If you do not have Mr. Potter at the school by tomorrow morning, I will be forced to bring in the authorities. This is unacceptable, and will be dealt with.

Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Supreme Mugwump

Order of Merlin, First Class

"Well, it's as we thought…he's threatening to bring in the authorities. I say, let them come. Sirius left everything so that if anyone questioned my living here, I'd be able to prove partial ownership of this place, and when they search it and find nothing, Albus won't have a leg to stand on." stated Remus.

"Just remember to put your memories into a pensieve, before they come tomorrow. Where did you decide to hide it, so that I can retrieve the pensieve when the commotion is over with?" asked Arthur.

Smirking, Remus said, "That's a very good question, Arthur. I thought it would be quite worthy of the Marauders if I were to actually hide the pensieve within the Ministry…feel up to a little extra baggage tomorrow?"

Giving a smirk of his own, Arthur said, "Why Remus, old chap…I believe I do."

"I swear…you're a bad influence on my husband, Remus." said Molly, chuckling at the two men in the room.

"Not at all, my dear…where do you think the twins get it from?" asked Arthur teasingly.

"Arthur! What am I going to do with you?" Molly said, throwing her hands up in exaggeration.

"Oh, I don't know, but I could think of a few things." said Arthur, waggling his eyebrows at the love of his life.

"Men! It's all you think about!" yelled Molly playfully, and with that the three laughed for quite awhile, both Arthur and Remus sharing many stories of their prankster days.

Sure enough, the next day the house was raided and Remus was questioned under Veritaserum. As planned, no evidence was found that Harry was or had ever been to Grimmauld Place, or that Remus knew of his whereabouts. After an apology from Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, the Auror's left, and shortly after, Arthur showed up with the pensieve and Remus retrieved his memories. Albus Dumbledore was furious and stormed the Ministry demanding that they search again, but Amelia squashed that as soon as he arrived saying they had found absolutely nothing, and searching again would not do them any good, only leave the Ministry open to a law suit.

So as September rolled into October, Dumbledore was still fuming over losing Harry, and the fact that he no longer had his Order to help him out. Lucius was very busy reintroducing the public and the Ministry to the old ways, with several articles being published in every newspaper he could think of. Also, with his spying, he was able to forewarn the new Order of Magic, who was then able to stop several raids that Voldemort had launched against Muggles or Muggle sympathizers. Lucius was also successful in clearing Sirius's name, finally bringing Peter Pettigrew into custody forcing the Ministry to see the error they had made and once that was done, the Ministry made an official apology and granted 5 million galleons as compensation for the wrongful imprisonment.

The night of the Halloween crept up faster than anyone could have expected and with the exception of Dumbledore, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves at the feast. Suddenly, the Headmaster sat up straighter when he felt the wards inform him of eleven new people entering the grounds. A few minutes later, the Great Hall doors banged open, causing many of the students to either pull their wands, or scream out in surprise.

The quiet that descended was almost instantaneous when the eleven robed figures walked in, faces shrouded by deep hoods on their long flowing robes. "Who are you, and what do you want?" yelled Dumbledore, who was standing, wand raised along with all of the teaching staff.

"It is good to see you again, Albus, although I have to say that I am greatly displeased with the way you have handled things these last 54 years." said the shortest of the group, in a melodic woman's tone.

Recognizing the voice instantly, Dumbledore paled, but said, "Hecate, I was not expecting you this evening. What may I do for you?"

"You may do nothing for me, Albus. I have come to bestow upon your world my Chosen." she said, dropping her hood so everyone could see the absolute beauty that was Hecate.

"I was under the assumption you had already chosen your Lords." said Dumbledore, feeling nervous and irritated all at the same time.

Walking further up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, she said, "I can feel that you are irritated as well as nervous by the possibility that I will out your assumed position, and I have to say, you are correct. You may have been my Chosen years ago, but when you renounced the sacrifices that I required, you were no longer considered. Also, if you have been under the impression that this Voldemort character is the other Lord, you have been sadly mistaken. You, Albus killed off my other Chosen in an attempt to out maneuver me, but you have failed."

As her speech progressed, the air in the room cooled along with her voice. It was very apparent to all those present that she was not at all happy with the Headmaster. Not wanting to give up, Dumbledore said, "I am truly sorry if I have done something to displease you, Hecate, as that was never my intention. I have always tried to do what I felt was best for the wizarding world."

Eyes blazing with an inner fire, Hecate sternly replied, "Therein lies the problem. Who are you to decide what is best for this world, a world that only has magic because I allow it? You have done nothing but upset the balance, and if it weren't for the new Lords, I would have stripped you all of my gift."

Gasps could be heard by many, and then whispers began to break out. After a few moments, Hecate spoke again, "All of you listen well. I am Hecate, Goddess of Magic, and I am here to bestow upon you the true Lords of Magic and bring back the balance that is required for my gift to continue on. It is because of Albus Dumbledore that none of you know of the old ways, with the exception of a few of you. Do not question my Chosen, and live by the laws in which they have been well versed. From this day forward, you will abide by your Lords, or I will forever remove magic from this plane of existence."

"Hecate, maybe we should retire to my office and discuss this further?" asked Dumbledore, desperate to salvage what little he had left.

"You will be silent, Albus, or I will make sure of it. You have no control over me or my Chosen. Your time is through, make no mistake about that." Hecate stated.

Turning back to the assembly she continued, "Let me introduce you to my companions. First, representing the Daily Prophet, Ms. Rita Skeeter; and next to her, representing the Quibbler, and on direct request of one of your Lords, Mr. Oren Lovegood. They are here to ensure that the truth is printed without interference. Now, I would like to introduce the sponsors of your Lords, Mr. Charles Weasley and Mr. Sirius Black." at the gasps these names produced as their hoods lowered, Hecate paused for a few moments.

Once the hall was quiet once again, she went on, "The next three people I would like to introduce you to are all members of The Order of Magic, a group of people determined to see their Lords successful in their endeavors; Mr. Arthur Weasley, Mrs. Molly Weasley, and Mr. Remus Lupin. With their help, and the help of several others, I am quite sure this world will flourish in the future."

"Now, it is my pleasure to introduce to you, the three most important men in all of this. The first was chosen for his wisdom and influence within this world and will be the advisor to your Lords, ensuring all matters pertaining to my laws and beliefs are taken care of. I introduce to you, Magic's Governor, Mr. Lucius Malfoy." she paused once again when he removed his hood, bringing about even more gasps and whispers as it was revealed to all that it was indeed who she said it was.

"Lastly, I come to my Chosen. Over the countless years that I have lived, never have I picked two more worthy people to guide and rule over magic. The Lord of the Light and the Lord of the Dark will oversee their domains to ensure no one side dominates the other and by doing so, will need to be harsh but fair in their judgments and punishments for any of you who dare try to go against them. They have trained for years to take their place among you and I am sure they will bring about the balance required to ensure magic is gifted to you all for many years to come. I give to you, Galdor Anwarünya, formally known as William Arthur Weasley, your Lord of the Light; and Camthalion Tinehtelë, formally known as Harry James Potter, your Lord of the Dark."

As Bill and Harry removed their hoods, the hall went deathly quiet and the two Lords exchanged knowing smiles. When, after a few minutes, no one spoke, Harry decided to end the silence and as he bowed his head ever so slightly, he said, "Greetings to you all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there you go. It is a very long chapter, but I wanted to get Harry back to real time as quickly as possible. You will learn more about his training later, in bits and pieces. In the next chapter, Harry and Bill receive their gifts, so it will be emotional. Hopefully, I will be posting the new chapter later today or this evening. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and I hope you continue to read this story. Haymak/Volleygirl

For ffnet readers, the uncut version of this story is at www(dot)ficwad(dot)com - under the same title.


	6. Chapter 6 Homecoming

A/N: Hope you enjoy, and please do review. To those of you who already have…you're the best…thanks! JKR owns all but this plot…and any original character's I create! ENJOY!

Prophecy's are in _Italics_

Hecate is in **_Bold Italics _**only when in the nothingness orb

/Denotes Phoenix speak/

Bill and Harry will primarily be called Camthalion and Galdor, with the exception of a few people.

Homecoming

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After giving his greeting, Camthalion and Galdor shared another meaningful look at the utter shock now playing on the faces of those in the Great Hall. Walking further into the room to where Hecate was standing, Galdor chuckled and said, "My Goddess, I do believe we have broken these poor people. I've never heard the Great Hall so quiet, even when empty."

Smiling up at her Light Lord, Hecate responded, "I believe you are correct, Galdor."

As the eleven newcomers lightly laughed at the scene before them, Hermione suddenly found her voice and quietly asked, "Harry? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Mione, it is." Cam said back while giving her a smile.

With lightning speed, Hermione was up and in his arms within seconds. Hugging him with all she had, she whispered to him, "Oh, Harry…I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Mione." said Harry, squeezing her tightly, while giving her neck, just below the ear, a small kiss.

"Mione, I have much work to do yet, but I would like to speak with you later. Can you break away this night?" Cam asked.

Pulling back from him enough to look up at her best friend, she laughed a little at his new found formality and replied in kind, "Oh, yes, good sir, I will be available to meet with you."

Giving Hermione another warm smile, he hugged her once more then let her go to finish the evening's events. Walking up to the head table, Camthalion and Galdor were no longer the smiling young men of a few moments ago, and giving the Headmaster a stern glare Cam spoke, "Albus Dumbledore, you have much to answer for. Your Lords are very displeased with your actions and inactions. What say you?"

Still pale and having fallen into his chair due to the shocking revelations, Dumbledore composed himself as much as he could and said, "Harry, my boy, it is good to have you back…and you as well, Bill."

Narrowing his eyes in agitation, Cam responded, "I am no longer Harry or your boy, Albus. You will address us as My Lord, for you are not worthy of using our given names…the old or the new."

Reeling from the animosity rolling off Harry, Dumbledore said, "I did not mean you any disrespect, Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley. I was merely trying to welcome you back."

"Enough of this, Dumbledore. We have been briefed about your actions of late and will not allow you to continue manipulating our people any longer. As Camthalion said a moment ago, you are to address us as you've been directed or I will rip your tongue from you mouth." Galdor finished sneeringly.

Appalled by this Weasley putting him in his place, Dumbledore inconspicuously aimed his wand under the table and shot of a violent Reducto Curse aim at Galdor's chest. Quicker than anyone thought was humanly possible, which it was, Camthalion contained the Curse within a bubble of Chaotic Magic and was holding Dumbledore off the ground by the throat, against the closest wall to the head table.

"You have just made a grievous mistake old man. Did you not believe the Goddess when she said we were well trained to deal with those who seek to oppose our rule?" asked Cam in a harsh but cold tone.

"I…I…" was all that the Headmaster could choke out as his breath was slowly being squeezed from him.

"Since you were the one attacked Galdor, what is your will in this matter?" asked Cam, not relinquishing his hold on Dumbledore.

"Bind him for now, Camthalion, as we might need him later this evening." said Galdor.

Waving his free hand, Cam put the Headmaster in magic suppressing binds, and levitated him back to his seat. Giving Galdor a nod, he took his side by Hecate once again. No one in the room, with the exception of those who had witnessed the training could fathom the sheer speed and power that rolled off the person they all once knew to be Harry Potter.

Feeling the need to bring things back to a calmer state, Professor McGonagall tentatively said, "My Lords, it is wonderful to see you again. I must apologize for the Headmaster's rudeness, and ask that you not hold the rest of us in the same light."

Both Galdor and Camthalion smiled at their old Head of House, easing some of the tension that had been building over the last several minutes and then Galdor responded, "Greetings to you, Professor. You need not worry over any of the others here this night, as long as they do not attempt to harm us, we will not harm them. As Hecate has said, we aim to be fair and just in our rule, and only those against us shall be punished."

"Thank you, My Lords. I am honored to have you all here this evening, and on a personal note, I am thrilled to see the old ways being brought back." Minerva said with a warm smile.

"Professor, I have always held you in great esteem and with the utmost respect so therefore I request that you please call me Cam or Camthalion." said Harry.

"And you may call me Galdor, Minerva." said Galdor.

"I am truly honored. Would you care to explain to the people here this evening what is now expected of them." asked Minerva.

"Unfortunately, we have many things that still need to be done this night. Would it be possible for you to dismiss the majority of the students now, and the Lords will address everyone tomorrow during an assembly?" asked Hecate.

"Of course, Mistress. Which students do you want to remain behind?" asked Minerva.

At this, Galdor turned to face the students and said, "We wish for all the teaching staff to stay along with Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley. Thank you."

Once the remaining students were gone and after the family and friends had greeted and spent a little time with each other, Hecate said, "Camthalion, Galdor, I believe I still owe you the gifts I promised in reward for the great sacrifices you have made. Galdor, as promised, the Weasley line will forever be financially stable and secure. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, here is the key to a vault in Gringotts bank that contains 100 million galleons that should earn approximately 20 interest annually. To insure your family's wealth, no more that 15 of the total sum may be spent each year."

"What?" whispered Arthur and Molly, looking in stunned disbelief at the key now resting in Arthur's hand.

Taking pity on them, Hecate explained, "Because your son has given up the name Weasley and left his human nature behind as is required for him to be the Light Lord, I bestowed upon him his deepest desire. It says a great deal about Galdor that he did not want anything for himself, but for his family. He is truly a wonderful being that you should be very proud of."

"Oh, Bill…" Molly cried quietly, embracing her oldest while Arthur squeezed his son's shoulder, letting his own tears fall.

"This is BLOODY BRILLIANT! I'm RICH!" yelled Ron, punching the air like he'd just scored the winning point in the World Cup's final Quidditch match.

Pulling away from her son, Molly rounded on Ron and yelled, "For the LOVE OF MERLIN, Ronald Weasley! Is money all you think about? Did it not sink into that thick head of yours that by receiving this gift, Bill is no longer Bill Weasley…no longer your brother? Or is that not a concern for your greedy little mind?"

"I didn't mean it like THAT. I just got excited about the money we have now." replied Ron.

Giving Ron a harsh look, Hecate coldly stated, "Young man, I will remind you that I handed your parents the key, not yourself. Let me tell you of the one stipulation that comes with this gift…you all shall flourish in the bounty of my good grace so long as none turn against my beliefs. Greed is definitely against my beliefs, Ronald Weasley. Remember that lest you lose everything."

Turning away from the youngest male Weasley, confident that she'd put him in his place, she looked to her Dark Lord and said, "Camthalion, it is now time for your gift. As promised, I will reunite the Potter Family by bestowing upon you your deepest desire. Lucius, do you have the orb?"

"I do, My Goddess." answered Lucius, taking out the small chest and handing it to Hecate.

"Thank you, Lucius. Camthalion, in a few moments I will descend into the orb to retrieve your parents, but I wanted you to know that they have been there for several days reviewing your entire life. I felt this was necessary so that when they appear before you, knowing of all your pain and suffering, it will hopefully speed the healing of your sole. I will return in a few minutes, Camthalion." Hecate finished, then touching the orb, disappeared from the Great Hall.

"Cam, did I understand Hecate correctly? Are James and Lily returning?" Sirius quietly asked.

Looking his godfather in the eye, Cam answered in a whisper, "Yes."

Everyone in the room gasped at this revelation, and feeling his knees weaken, Cam collapsed onto the closest bench. Instantly he was surrounded, with Sirius and Hermione by his side, and all were concerned when they noticed his hands shaking while he just stared straight ahead letting his tears run down his face.

"Cam, this is great news…isn't it?" Sirius softly asked. Finally, Cam looked at his godfather, giving a shaky nod as his only answer; it was then that Sirius nearly cried at the pain radiating from his godson's eyes.

"It's okay, kiddo." Sirius reassured, giving his godson a one arm hug.

"What if they hate me…what if they're disappointed in me?" Cam asked, his pained voice just reaching the others around him.

"There is no way we could ever hate you, Harry." said a soft and loving voice.

Looking up at the sound of the strange voice, Cam was overcome when he saw two people approaching him, one with messy black hair and glasses, the other with beautiful dark red hair and startling green eyes. In a choked whisper, he asked, "Mum? Dad?"

"Yes, baby…its Mum and Dad." Lily quietly replied, as she and James knelt down in front of their son, enveloping him in their arms for the first time in 15 years. They could feel his tears soaking through their robes, and the tremble that had taken over his body.

Realizing that Harry needed this, still holding their distraught son, James whispered in a voice thick with emotion, "its okay, Harry…let it all out, we've got you, son."

And he did, as if those words from his father broke through a dam of emotions that he'd stayed hidden behind all these years. Harry broke down with soul racking sobs, mourning and rejoicing all at the same time; mourning for the lost, loveless years he'd spent, and rejoicing over their end. As the people around watched this heart wrenching reunion, most could not hold back their own tears either. It took more than 10 minutes for Harry to start calming down, and when he did, he looked upon the two people he prayed most of his life to see.

"I can't believe it's really you….I've wished for so long…" said Harry as the last of his tears rolled down his cheeks.

Reaching up to wipe his tears while ignoring her own, Lily said, "I'm so sorry you had the life you did, but we're here now, and that's the important thing."

"I love you, Mum, Dad…" Harry quietly said, then smiling a little, he continued, "I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to say those words…it feels good to say them."

"It feels good to hear them. We love you too, kiddo." said James with a smile on his face.

Rolling his eyes in jest, Harry teasingly said, "I thought only Sirius called me that….not you too."

"Who do you think he got that name from?" James teased right back.

"Hey! I started that nickname, not you!" stated Sirius.

At the sound of his best friends voice, James finally noticed Sirius sitting beside his son, and yelled, "Sirius, you old geezer…it's good to see you!"

Both standing, then embracing in a manly hug, Sirius responded, "It's good to see you to, Prongs!"

Pulling back, James asked, "Where's Remus?"

"Right here, James." said Remus who was standing behind his friend.

Spinning around, James exclaimed, "Moony! Merlin, you look like hell….but you still a site for these eyes!"

When Remus and James parted from their friendly hug, Lily was quickly squeezed and twirled around by both Sirius and Remus. This caused most of the room to break out into laughter, and no one missed the excited glint that Cam's eyes held or the open, happy countenance his face exuded, the likes none had ever seen.

After the hugs and greetings died down, Harry took his parents over to where Lucius and Draco stood, both having retreated somewhat to give those who truly loved the Potter's time to share in their return. "Mum, Dad, I believe you know Lucius Malfoy, and from the memory's you've seen of my life, I know you understand how much he has helped me this year. This carbon copy standing next to him is his son, Draco Malfoy."

James, knowing that he'd have to accept these two men, stuck out his hand and said, "Lucius…glad to see you've come around. Draco, it's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Potter." said a reserved Draco, still not fully understanding the situation he now found himself in. He and his father were going to have a very long conversation, and soon.

"James, Lily…You have a very admirable son, and I'm happy for Cam that you both are back in his life. He deserves nothing less." said Lucius.

"Thank you, Lucius. That is very kind of you to say." said Lily. Then turning to Draco she said, "Draco, I know that you and my son have never gotten along, but I hope that this day will bring renewal for all of us, yourself included."

"Draco, I wish to speak with you at a later time…we have a lot to discuss concerning our past and your future. It is time to bury the hatchet, so to speak." said Cam, offering his hand to the younger blond wizard.

Looking up to his father and receiving a reassuring nod, and then to Lily and James who had warm, encouraging smiles on their faces, Draco ended on Cam, who looked stern, but open, Draco took the offered hand and said, "I will make myself available to you at any time, My Lord."

Giving a sharp nod, Cam replied, "That is good to hear, Draco. I will let you know after the assembly tomorrow when we will meet. Lucius, it's time for us to continue with our schedule for this evening."

"Yes, of course, Camthalion." agreed Lucius. The small group made its way back towards the head table to rejoin the rest of the people in the Great Hall. It was at that point Lily finally noticed Albus Dumbledore, tied to his chair, and looking over the crowd with a furious expression. Narrowing her own eyes, she pushed her way through the large group that was surrounding them, and said in a cool, sarcastic tone, "Hello, Albus…did you miss us?"

Joining his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist, James added hotly, "You have some explaining to do in regards to Harry's upbringing and Sirius's imprisonment, Albus. We trusted that you'd follow our will, considering you signed the damn thing as a witness!"

"I did what I felt was best, and that's all the explanation you will receive. It's an abomination that you two are back…the work of pure evil, no doubt." refuted Dumbledore, never losing his furious look.

Advancing on Dumbledore, Lily leaned forward, just barely inches from his face and said, "How dare you accuse us of doing evil or being evil! Especially taking in some of the shit you've pulled in your lifetime. See, the funny thing is this…the Plane of Death, which is where all magical beings go when they die…it's possible to periodically check in and watch the lives of those left on earth. Imagine what we saw when we watched our son, our friends and most surprisingly, you. Care to share what we already know?"

Pulling back as far as his chair would allow, Dumbledore scathingly said, "You will back away from me this instant, Lily. You can prove nothing against me, so take your accusations and leave."

"Oh how wrong you are. Well, if you're unwilling to tell these fine people what you've been up to, I guess the burden will fall on me. Merlin knows they have the right to know." said Lily, a look of pure hate taking over her usually calm and beautiful face.

"Let's see, where to begin….how about the night we died? No, no, we must go back a bit further than that. It all started the afternoon after Harry was born. You came to us with the words to a prophecy you'd received just days before, and under the guise of protection, you told us the prophecy…but it wasn't the real prophecy was it? No…it wasn't. You told us we needed to go into hiding under Fidelius, to protect our family, and when I questioned why it had to be done that way, you pulled out a document that made my family and even bigger target …isn't that right, Grandfather?"

Amidst the gasps and shocked exclamations following Lily's statement, the group quieted almost immediately when the temperature in the room suddenly dropped as Cam looked at Dumbledore and through clenched teeth, he growled , "You're…my…what?"

Looking at his Great-Grandson with pure malice, Dumbledore clenched his mouth shut even tighter, as Lily answered, "He's your Great-Grandfather. The document he showed us proved that his daughter, Helene, born in January of 1925, during the Grindelwald years, was my mother. He explained to me that in order to protect his only child from Grindelwald, he changed her name to Meredith Jones, and sent her into the muggle world."

"That's ENOUGH! You will not continue on unless you can prove what you say is true!" Dumbledore yelled, knowing he'd covered his tracks well enough that he was sure Lily had no proof to offer.

Ignoring her Grandfather's outburst for the time being, she further explained, "Now, as I said before, the Plane of Death is where all magical people go when they die, and when I got there…my mother, Helene Dumbledore was there to greet us. Her tale is much different from that of Albus's. As a young woman of 18, just after leaving Hogwarts, she met and fell in love with Turgon Calmcacil, better known as Philippe Grindelwald, the Goddess's true Dark Lord at the time."

At this, Hecate confirmed her statement and then Lily said, "Albus was not happy with his daughter being with a man 35 years older than her, not to mention, Albus was also trying to eliminate this man and make himself the glorified defeater of the Dark. Imagine how this scenario threatened Albus's plan that was 18 years in the making, to set up Grindelwald to be the epitome of evil, even going so far as to align him with Hitler."

"In January of 1944, at the age of 19, she went to her father and told him she intended to marry Turgon, to which he exploded in fury and cast a dark curse on his only child, binding her magic forever then obliviated Helene and sent her into the muggle world, enrolling her at a University, while claiming in our world that she was killed by Grindelwald, further angering the masses and elevating himself as the righteous leader of the Light. Meanwhile, not remembering anything about our world or her fiancé, Helene met a man by the name of John Evans while attending University, and later married him in 1950. In 1956 she had my sister Petunia who was born a squib and in 1958, she had me."

"I remember when I got my Hogwarts letter, which is when she found out I was a witch, she couldn't explain why she was so excited, only that she was. It wasn't until after I died that I found out that even though she was obliviated, her soul knew what she was, and therefore, was overjoyed by my being a witch also. As you all know, this caused a huge rift to form in my family, ending with Petunia hating me and anything to do with my world. Now we get to the point of this tale where I found out Albus was my Grandfather. That day, he told us of a prophecy…it said:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

Unfortunately, that was not the real prophecy…the real one said:

_The one with the power to replace the Dark Lord approaches…_

_Born to those who have thrice defied the false ones, born as the seventh month dies…_

_and Magic will mark him, showing him worthy to rule over the Dark…those who claim to love and protect the Chosen will betray him, those who claim to be friend will abandon him…the Dark Lord will rise above all and defeat the false ones, for he can not live while the others survives…The one with the power to replace the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

You have to understand, by this point in his life, Albus knew he was one of the false Lords, so needed to change the prophecy to keep us following his beliefs. We didn't know at the time that he killed the true Dark Lord, or that he refused the sacrifices needed to become the Light Lord, although like everyone else in our world, he led us to believe that he was indeed the Chosen Light Lord."

Interrupting his mother, Cam asked, "Wait a minute…I thought modern day wizards didn't know about Magic's Light and Dark Lords, or at least that's the impression I got from Lucius."

Hecate answered, "They don't necessarily know that there is a Dark and Light Lord that rules over magic, but they do know there are Dark and Light Wizards. Due to Albus and the current Ministry of Magic, people of today associate all Dark Lords or Dark Wizards as evil and everyone associated with the Light as good or virtuous, and as you know, that is just not the case. The knowledge of the old ways, which involves the rule of the Lords and the laws by which they rule, is what has been forgotten. Also, unfortunately, today's witches and wizards do not understand what would happen if the old ways are not restored."

Nodding, Cam said, "I understand…my apologies for interrupting you, Mum"

Smiling, Lily said, "Its fine, sweetie. Does anyone else have any questions?"

When no one spoke, she picked up the story again, "After Harry's first birthday, when news reached us that Voldemort knew part of the false prophecy, James and I went under Fidelius, encouraged by Albus to make Peter our secret keeper in the hopes of throwing Voldemort off. Just before this happened, James and I decided to make a will that would hopefully take care of matters concerning Harry should anything dire occur. Considering Albus was my Grandfather, and the fact that we always seemed rather close, James and I asked him to be executor and witness, along with Sirius, to our will…and Merlin help us, we never in a million years expected to be betrayed by Albus."

"You sit their Albus Dumbledore and claim were some type of evil because we 'came back from the dead', but let me tell you, I know what you've done since our death. You sent Harry to my awful sister, who hated anything that had to do with magic, knowing he'd be abused, but that wasn't enough for you…to ensure he'd be mistreated, you used blood wards that promoted extreme negative feelings towards my son. To make sure you weren't caught by the only other person who knew our wishes, you had Sirius sent to Azkaban, after you obliviated his memory of our will, without a trial even though you knew Peter was our secret keeper."

"When the real Mrs. Figgs threatened to go to the Ministry of Magic with her allegations of abuse concerning Harry, YOU killed her and replaced her with an imposter that you'd bribed to take her place, making her look like the original with several layers of advanced glamour charms. After Harry started primary school, you had no less than seven teachers memories modified when they presented you, when posing as a social worker, visual evidence of what my son was going through under his Aunt and Uncles care."

"To ensure Remus remained true to your cause, and didn't go to check up on Harry at all, you made sure the werewolf legislation went through the Wizengamot restricting any and all movements he made, leaving him at your mercy. When Harry started to show signs of normal teenage rebellion, to make sure he stayed under your thumb, you placed Fudge and Umbridge under the Imperius Curse, told them to hate Harry and to discredited or hurt him in whatever way they saw fit."

"Every year at Hogwarts, you've seen it fit to put Harry in harms way, nearly costing him his life on several occasions, all to play out some sick game you seem to think his life is. Now, you tell me who the pure evil in this room is?" Lily finished, pure venom shooting at him with her eyes and words.

Looking up at his Granddaughter, Dumbledore sarcastically retorted, "That was indeed a very interesting story, Lily, but once again, where is your proof? You don't have any, do you my dear. Who's going to believe the resurrected Potter's over the Great Albus Dumbledore? Everyone knows there's only one way to come back from the dead, and that is through the dark and evil art of Necromancy, thereby, making you dark and evil by association. I'm afraid you've shot your own foot to spite yourself, Lily. Now, release me this instant or I'll see fit to bring you all up on charges…and believe me, I'll win."

Letting her fury surface, Lily didn't hold back as she backhanded Dumbledore's smug face and then yelled, "You want proof, old man? I'll give you your proof!" Then turning to look at Hecate she asked, "Goddess, do you have the file we discussed the other day, along with our pensieve memories and the orb memories from our time in the Plane of Death?"

"I do." stated Hecate, her fury barely being restrained over the scene that was playing out before her.

At Hecate words, Albus paled once again and paled even further when he felt the cold seeping off of Harry as he towered over him. For several minutes, Cam just stared at the beast that was his Great-Grandfather, until finally he said, "Because I don't want to seem unfair, I'm going to give you one chance to convince me not to kill you right here and now.…and I do mean one chance, so do not waist it spewing your usual garbage…I'm really not feeling very generous at the moment."

Staring up at the imposing figure, he stated hesitantly, "Harry…I'm your Grandfather and…and…you don't want to be a murderer and be sent to Azkaban at such a young age. I do still hold a lot of clout in this world…you will be looked upon with absolute disgust if you were to kill me. Surely, there's a way for us to work this all out?"

"That was not good enough." Camthalion stated coolly. Turning to face the 35 or so people watching with looks of horror on their faces, Cam said, "If you do not wish to be witness to this man's execution, I suggest you leave."

Ron blurted out, "You can't kill Dumbledore!"

"Why?" was all Cam responded with.

"Because you can't! Who made you the final say in passing someone else's judgment?" asked Ron, scrambling for a reason to stop this.

Hecate looked at the obnoxious red head and said, "I did, or have you not been listening. You are seriously starting to annoy me, young man."

Galdor stepped up and said, "Ronald, I suggest you shut your mouth right now…you will not like what will happen if you do not heed my warning."

Cam looked out over the crowd once again and stated, "As I said before, if you do not wish to see this, leave."

When no one left, Cam turned back to Dumbledore, cast a silencing charm on him and stated, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you have been condemned to death for your crimes against the wizarding world, Harry James Potter, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mrs. Arabella Figgs and the countless others that you have hurt by your actions. I, Camthalion Tinehtelë, Lord of the Dark, proclaim this my final word, So Mote It Be!"

Placing one hand over Dumbledore's heart and the other hand over his right temple and forehead, Harry began to chant the Ancient Druidic Death Chant, "Im deri lîn gûl, Im deri lîn re, gurth nallos lîn fir fëa ni cirith. Im deri lîn gûl, Im deri lîn re, gurth nallos lîn fir fëa ni cirith. Im deri lîn gûl, Im deri lîn re, gurth nallos lîn fir fëa ni cirith. Im, Camthalion Tinehtelë, Hir nia ilye ni Dûr, cónno lîn gurth"

When Cam finished speaking, all could see Dumbledore's mouth was open in a silent scream, then as quickly as it began, it ended, and with the removal of his hands, Dumbledore's body slumped over…dead. Standing up straight again, Cam turned around and pronounced, "It is done."

"You did the right thing, Camthalion. Don't let any here tell you differently." stated Hecate.

"If you say it is so, then it is so, My Goddess." Cam said, giving her a formal bow. Leaving the raised platform where the head table sat, Cam walked over to his parent's and stated, "It had to be done…it had to stop."

"I'm proud of you, son. You were fair and just, causing as little torment as possible." responded James as he gripped his son's shoulder giving his words the reassurance needed.

"What do you mean as little torment as possible…it was obvious he was in pain!" screamed Ginny.

Galdor glared at his once younger sister and said, "He could have called forth all the demons in hell to bestow all the pain in death that Dumbledore caused in life…so I would say he was extraordinarily kind in this situation. I expected a decapitation at the very least; Camthalion is truly amazing with his swords."

With an indignant look, Ginny yelled, "What is wrong with you people! Harry just murdered our Headmaster right in front of us and all you can say is I should be grateful for his mercy! You both are SICK!"

Grabbing her chin in a firm grip, forcing her to make eye contact with him, Galdor firmly said, "That is enough out of you, Ginerva. We are your Lords and well within our right to punish criminals as we see fit. You and Ron are treading on a very thin line with me, so I suggest you both learn a little restraint with your mouths. You will not like what will happen if you do not."

As Galdor was making his thoughts known to Ginny, Cam walked over and when her brother was through, he added, "I gave you the opportunity to leave if you did not wish to witness Dumbledore's execution. It is not our fault that you chose to watch, little girl. Next time, and I guarantee there will be a next time, I suggest you remove yourself when warned, because if you ever speak to either of us again in the manner you just did, you will be sorry. Got it?"

With hate radiating from her, she turned her nose up and began to turn as if to leave, when Galdor grabbed her hair and twisted her neck in what looked to be a painful way, forcing her to look up at him and asked, "Got it?"

Properly put in her place, and paling at the power rolling off these two furious beings, Ginny quietly responded, "Yes, My Lord."

"That's much better." said Galdor.

"My Lord, what language was that chant in?" asked Minerva, trying to alter the situation that was quickly escalating.

Cam explained, "It was a Druidic Death Chant that is spoken in the Ancient Elvish tongue. I said the first line three times which was: I stop your magic, I stop your heart, death calls your mortal spirit to pass. Then ended with: I, Camthalion Tinehtelë, Lord over all the Dark, order your death. The pain he felt was his magic dying out. If I had not done that, he possibly could have been brought back to life using Necromancy, however, without his magic, it is no longer possible."

Hecate took over when the quiet seemed to linger and said, "I believe we have had enough for one night. Whatever else was scheduled can wait for tomorrow. Minerva, do you have rooms that we may stay in this night?"

"Of course, Goddess. If you will all follow me, I will show you the way to the guest wing." Minerva said with a small smile, grateful that the hostilities seemed to be over.

"A moment Minerva. Severus, just so you know, when we first walked in, we cast a block on everyone in the room so only those who know what has happened here tonight may discuss it with another who was present. YOUR Dark Lord will not be learning anything before we are ready, is that understood?" said a very serious Camthalion, who now looked down at his old professor.

With a small sneer, Snape responded, "Yes, My Lord."

Giving Snape a curt nod, Cam looked at his best friend and asked, "Hermione, will you walk with me?"

"Yes." she responded nervously as he took her arm in his, and soon, everyone cleared out of the Great Hall, going in several different directions. Camthalion would settle his best friend's fears when they were alone, but for now, he just wanted to unwind a bit after a very emotional evening.


	7. Chapter 7 Discussions

A/N: Hope you enjoy, and please do review. To those of you who already have…you're the best…thanks! JKR owns all but this plot…and any original character's I create! ENJOY!

Thoughts are in _Italics_

Hecate is in **_Bold Italics _**only when in the nothingness orb

/Denotes Phoenix speak/

Discussions

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Cam and Hermione were alone in his room and seated comfortably on one of the sofa's closest to the fire, Cam took Hermione's hand and said, "Please don't fear me, Mione. What I did tonight is all part of my responsibility as a Dark Lord. I will never punish or rule unjustly, but you have to admit that Dumbledore's crimes definitely called for that punishment."

"Harry, it wasn't what you did, it was…I don't know…it's just that it all happened so quickly. You didn't even look over the proof before you executed Dumbledore."

"I'm not going to say that some of what I learned tonight wasn't a surprise, but the majority of what was said I already knew. Dumbledore ruined many lives over the course of his lifetime, and I knew what he did to Sirius, Remus, Mrs. Figgs, my primary school teachers, and a lot more. I didn't know he was my Great-Grandfather, or that he'd put Fudge and Umbridge under the Imperious, but, Hermione…just because he was blood related to me doesn't make him family in my mind. What I went through at that man's hands is inexcusable, and because he was my Great-Grandfather makes even more disgusting, if you ask me."

"Harry, I'm not trying to defend him…Merlin knows if everything your mother said is true, he deserved what he got, but I…I…oh, I don't know what exactly is bothering me."

"Mione, what my mother revealed is just the proverbial tip of the iceberg…when I said he did a lot more, I wasn't exaggerating. Is it the fact that I killed someone that's bothering you?"

"Yes…no….yes…DAMN IT! I knew what you were going to have to do, but I didn't prepare myself for the reality of the situation. When you left, you were still this sweet, caring, shy boy, and now….now, you're a stunning, charismatic, killing machine of a man. It may have been years to you, but it was only a few months for me, and it's hard to work it all out in my head."

"I'm not a killing machine, Mione, but I do know how to kill when needed. There is a difference. As I was instructed, the punishment must match the crime, and in Dumbledore's case, it did. I won't apologize for the way I handled things tonight or how I will any other night, for that matter. Mione….you knew I'd come back different, darker, older, and fully trained to be a Dark Lord…somehow, you're going to have to either accept that this is what my life entails now, or we end now." stated Harry.

When he saw she was getting upset, and about to say something, he quickly continued, "Please, don't misunderstand me, you're very important to Harry Potter, but in the grand scheme of things, Camthalion Tinehtelë, Lord of the Dark, has to much to do…being concerned about upsetting you or anyone else with how I handle my responsibilities and rule isn't high on my 'To Do' list. I know this all sounds harsh, but you must make a choice. I made mine when I accepted Hecate's offer and there's no going back for me."

With a hurt but thoughtful expression, Hermione said quietly, "You make it sound as if Harry and Camthalion are two different people when your not."

Taking her face gently in his hands and forcing her teary eyes to make contact with his, Cam said, "Harry Potter is dead, Mione…literally. He died and was born anew into the person you see before you. I am Camthalion Tinehtelë, a Dark Elf/Vampire hybrid and Lord of the Dark, who only carries with him the memories of his previous life from before the transformation. Can you accept who I am, which includes everything you witnessed tonight and so much more, or are you going to only see Harry when you look at me? You're very important to me, Mione, I know this, but I will not bend my beliefs, or who I am to satisfy what you think I should be."

Crying openly now, Hermione whispered, "Harry died? How?"

Giving her a sympathetic look, Cam gently answered, "During the transformation, before I my body could accept the blood given by the Elder Dark Elf, my heart and lungs were literally stopped…Harry Potter, the human, died. My genetics no longer match that of my parent's, but instead are that of a Dark Elf and an Ancient Draconian Vampire, or Daywalker as most books call them. I'm not trying to scare you, Mione, and deep inside, Harry is still their…like I said, I have all the memories and feelings that Harry had, but Camthalion is who I am now, and that will never change."

Taking a few minutes to study the man before her, Hermione finally said, "I…I think I understand. I would never ask you to be anything less than who you are, and I do realize that who you are includes being a man who must rule harshly at times…even kill when needed or warranted. I guess it's the thought that you don't need me any more that has me most scared…"

Cam smiled tenderly and said, "I will always love and care for you, Mione, and if you can learn to accept all the changes that I've gone through, then you will be most welcome in my life…I do need my Mione, just not in the same way as before. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I need to wrap my brain around everything…I want to fully understand and accept what and who you are before we talk again. I'm not leaving you or our friendship behind, but to be fair to both of us, I need a little time to work things out." finished Hermione, eyes pleading with him to understand.

"Take all the time you need. I actually feel more reassured that your not just accepting everything immediately…I know you to well…there's much research to be done." Cam said teasingly.

"Indeed." was all Hermione said in return, but gave him a smirk to show just how true his words were.

"If you need any books, come see me. I don't think the Hogwarts library will have what your looking for considering Dumbledore was trying to hide most of what the old ways entailed. The wizarding world will probably never understand how close they were to losing magic entirely…Hecate had just about given up before finally picking Galdor and I to rule. If something happens to Galdor and I or if we become corrupted in any way, I don't think she will give this world another chance. That's why I need you, Mione…I need people who will make sure I rule fairly and justly, but before I can depend on you or anyone else, with the exception of Sirius, you all must fully understand what my role in this world is."

Throwing her hands in the air to overemphasize her point, Hermione jokingly said, "Then what are you waiting for…go get me those books! I have a lot to do over the next few days if I'm to keep your ass in line. Merlin am I going to be busy!"

Laughing, Cam said, "What have I gotten myself into?"

After he gave Hermione the books she would need, they parted for the night, agreeing to meet tomorrow at breakfast. Realizing it was only 10pm; Cam stood to make his way to the shower when he was stopped by someone knocking at his portrait. With a sigh, he walked across the living room to answer the door figuring it was Hermione who had forgotten something.

Opening the portrait door, Cam saw it was Galdor, so let him in while asking, "What can I do for you, Galdor?"

Giving his younger friend a smile, Galdor said, "I just wanted to see how you were after everything that went on tonight. It didn't quite go as we had planned."

Chuckling a little, Cam said, "No, I guess it didn't…it went better than expected, at least in my opinion. Since our first year in training, I've wanted to take out that sick son of a bitch…especially after we learned some of the other atrocities he committed besides what he did to me. I still can't believe he's the real reason behind your family's poverty and subsequent lower rank in society. Have you told your parent's about all that yet?"

"No, not yet. I'll tell them soon, though. I wanted to punch Ron and Ginny tonight. Those two are really starting to piss me off, royally. They may have been my siblings, but I really don't like the people they are turning out to be." stated Galdor, letting his ire show through by the tightening of his mouth.

"Trust me, I feel your pain…or better yet, I feel what a pain they are." Cam lightly laughed at his own joke, causing Galdor to do so also.

"Did you want something to drink, Gald?" asked Cam.

"Yeah, a glass of whiskey, if you have it."

After finding the liquor cabinet, Cam brought out two shot glasses and a full bottle of Firewhiskey, pouring one for each of them. "Cheers" stated Cam, as he clinked his glass with Galdor's, who responded in kind.

"Aahh…now that tasted heavenly." said Galdor, closing his eyes and resting his head against the back pillows of the sofa.

Throwing back his own shot, Cam relished in the warmth of the divine liquid and said, "I couldn't agree more"

After a couple more shots, both Lords were quite relaxed, but when Cam went to stand, he wobbled some, then realizing why, he swore, "Fuck! I forgot tonight is the night that I need to feed. No wonder the Firewhiskey is going straight to my head."

"Where is Tári? Doesn't she usually stand in as your donor?" asked Galdor.

With a sigh, Cam answered, "Yeah, but she won't be joining us here. I'll need to find a few new donors. Maybe Sirius will donate tonight…he did it once before when I forgot to feed before a training mission a few years back. Having vampire blood isn't as bad as I once thought it would be, but remembering to feed every couple of weeks is a pain in the ass."

Chuckling at his counterpart, Galdor said, "If you need, I can let you feed off me. I know I've never done it, but it's really no big deal, right?"

Shaking his head while laughing a little, Cam said, "Well, not really…except that you'll probably be very aroused when I'm done…lord knows I usually am, and that usually led to other, more entertaining events."

Raising an eyebrow, Galdor asked, "Why is that?"

"When a vampire is trying not to hurt or harm its food, they need to release a heady dose of pheromones to insure their prey is completely compliant, otherwise, the process will be very painful. Well, it's a bit more complicated than that, but you get the general idea." answered Cam.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean. Still, if you need to use me, I'm fine with it. I'll just have to take a really cold shower afterwards." Galdor said.

Laughing, Cam said, "That's pretty much what Sirius said he had to do…it affects me, but I don't think as much. Anyway, I'll have to take you up on that offer considering I have no one else available, and I know Sirius is probably already asleep, the light weight! Since you'll be feeding me anyway, do you want another shot?"

Once he was sitting back on the couch, as both were about to toss back their shots, they each heard movement from a darkened corner of the room. Standing at alert within milliseconds, they both were shocked when Hermione walked out, flushed beet red over being found out.

Not liking the fact that someone was in his room without his knowledge, no matter who that someone was, Cam looked at Hermione and coolly said, "Mione, what are you doing here? Better yet, how did you get back in?"

"You left me with your invisibility cloak, remember? I was just so curious about how you were when alone…in your natural habitat, so to speak, that I snuck back in when you let Bill enter. I didn't mean to disturb you…I mean…" she trailed off, not knowing how to respond.

Glaring at the girl in front of him, Cam stated, "So, because you were curious, that gives you the right to enter into my private affairs, what ever they may be?"

"NO! I just…oh, I don't know what I was thinking! I'm sorry, Harry. You have every right to be upset with me." said Hermione, still blushing with embarrassment.

"Your DAMN RIGHT I'm upset!" growled Cam.

In a tearful whisper, Hermione said again, "I'm sorry."

For several long minutes, Cam just glared at Hermione, until finally she cracked and said, "Please, let me make it up to you? I want to be your donor, Harry."

"No." Cam firmly stated.

"Why?" asked a confused Hermione.

"One, you're to young to be my donor, legally speaking; and two, as you very well heard, I usually take my donors to my bed." stated Cam.

"Wait! That's not what you said. You said it affected you, but not as much…so you don't have to have sex with your donor, do you?" asked Hermione timidly.

"What I said, Hermione is that my feeding usually leads me to more entertaining events…just what did you think I was referring to? You are correct on one point, I don't need or have to have sex with my donor, but if my donor is someone I'm already sexually active with, I will have sex with that person. I appreciate the offer, but trust me when I tell you, you are by no means ready to jump into that area of my life, and besides, like I said before, you're to young anyway." stated Cam, his anger receding a little.

Giving Cam a confused look, she responded, "How can you say I'm too young…we're the same age."

Letting out a long sigh, Cam answered, "Mione, I'm eight years older than you, and according to the law, both that of the Ministry and Hecate's, until you turn seventeen, you can not be a donor."

Giving a smug smile, Hermione said, "Well then I don't see the problem. Harry, have you forgotten that I turned seventeen in September?"

Knowing where she was headed with this, Cam stated, "Yes, I did forget, and I'm sorry, but my answer is still no. Mione, you're still a virgin for Merlin's sake! You don't even know what you're truly offering me."

"Then tell me, and let me decided!" she responded hotly.

"Fine! As my donor, you will be owned by me…you will be at my beck and call, until the day I decide to release you. Do you get THAT! I WILL OWN YOU! During a feeding, I become very selfish and the sex you WILL be required to perform after is very intense, to say the least. I will not take advantage of you like that, just to appease your sense of right and wrong over sneaking in here tonight, which by the way I am still rightly pissed about."

"Harry …" she started, but was cut off by when Cam angrily said, "It's Cam or Camthalion, Hermione, not Harry…we talked about this earlier."

"You're right, Cam, I'm sorry…it will take some time to get used to calling you that, but as I started to say, you always hated being told what to do and not being allowed to make your own decisions, so why is it you feel you can do it to others. I am of legal age in the wizarding world, and if I want to have sex with you or anyone else, or if I want to be owned, as you put it, then I can and will. Do you realize how much I've thought about having sex with you? Merlin, Cam, since you kissed me that day it's about all I can think about. I may be eight years younger than you, but I am still a woman with wants and desires the same as you."

Running a hand through his long hair, Cam let out a sigh while still looking at Hermione and then said in frustration, "Fuck, I need a shot!"

"I couldn't agree more." stated Galdor, who up to this point had remained silent.

"Oh, God…Bill…I mean Galdor, I forgot you were here, sorry." Hermione said the blush back at full force.

Giving the only girl in the room a crooked smile, Galdor said, "Its okay, Hermione. I think my vision of you is forever changed, however." Then mumbling under his breath he said, "Fuck it all, I'm hard again."

Having heard what Galdor said, Cam's anger diminished instantly as he exploded in laughter, much to Hermione's confusion. "What is so funny, Cam?" Hermione asked, her hands now settled on her curvy hips, causing Galdor to groan ever so slightly, but it was still loud enough for Cam to hear, causing another round of laughter, this time Galdor joining in.

When he was finally calmed down, Cam said, "Give a guy a break, would you! You're killing poor Galdor over here."

Completely perplexed, Hermione asked, "What are you going on about, Cam? I haven't done anything."

"Yep…innocent as the devil himself." said Galdor to Cam.

"You just nailed it on the head…woman!" said Cam.

Getting a little perturbed, Hermione said, "Would you two mind clueing me in?"

Giving Hermione a smirk, he spoke as he started slowly walking over to her, "You just have our male juices moving around again, Hermione, what with your proclamation that you will and can have sex anytime you want, oh and let's not forget you offered yourself up to being owned by me. We're elves, beings that are highly sexual in nature, not to mention my vampiric tendencies, and you've just basically offered yourself to me, and because he is in the room, Galdor is feeling and smelling your arousal, which is about to drive both of us over the edge. Then you sashay your hips around, showing off your curves…well, needless to say, poor Galdor is fighting his natural instincts to just lay you out right now."

"Oh," she said, then after a moment's pause, "What if I am offering myself to you, both of you…what would you say?" Hermione coyly asked, realizing that she really wanted this to happen, and that one of her fantasies could come true if she played her cards right.

As Cam neared her position by the wall, he put his hands on either side of her head, leaned in to where his lips just grazed hers and said, "You're now playing with fire, Mione. If I take you as my donor, you will serve in the full capacity…be very careful what you say from here on out."

Feeling the heat build within her bosom at Harry's husky tone and sexual innuendoes, she looked into his startling green eyes and breathily said, "I want to be your donor, Cam…and I want to share you tonight with Galdor. I want it all."

As she finished her statement, her lips were captured completely and seconds later, she could feel another set of lips nibbling at her ear. Pulling away from the kiss to allow Galdor to taste Hermione, Cam looked on, passion growing by the minute as he watched her being ravished by his counterpart and friend.

Tapping Galdor on the shoulder, causing him to release the young woman's mouth, he turned to Cam, who looked at him and then at Hermione and said, "Mione, if you are sure…and I mean 100 sure that this is what you want, then let's take this into my bedroom…but remember, once you enter my bed, there's no turning back. Is this what you want? Neither Galdor or I will think any lesser of you if it isn't."

With lust shining in her eyes, she said in a voice thick with lust, "Yes, Merlin…I want this."

And with that one statement, both Galdor and Cam growled, with Cam picking Hermione up, wrapping her legs around him as kissed her hard again on the way to his room for the second time tonight. Once inside, he placed her back on the floor, only to recapture her lips as Galdor came around to her back, running his hands up and down her sides, fingers just brushing over her breasts, nibbling along her neck.

Cam pulled back and began undoing the buttons on her shirt, letting his fingers trail in the wake. When they were completely undone, Galdor removed her blouse, dropping it where it fell, then instantly latched his lips onto her exposed shoulder, licking and nibbling a path all the way up to her earlobe. As Galdor was busy tantalizing her neck, Cam unhooked to front clasp on her bra, and slid that off of her as well.

Noticing her nipples were already very hard, he lightly teased them with the backs of his fingers, eliciting a wonderful moan. Not wanting to wait any longer, he bent his head and took her left nipple into his mouth and as he suck and nipped at it, Hermione gasped out in surprise, and then groaned as her juices started to really flow.

After giving both her pert nipples some much needed attention, Cam once again stepped back a little then reached behind her to undo the button and zipper on her skirt. Once that fell to the floor, now joining her bra and blouse, Cam licked his way down the front of Hermione, starting at her neck, over each round full breast, finally reaching her naval, as he ended in a kneeling position before her.

From where his face was, Cam could smell Hermione's sweet, musky scent that was driving him wild with desire, so reached up and in one quick motion, ripped her black lace panties from her body. As Cam worked her front, Galdor was working his way down her bare back, nipping lightly and once Hermione was naked, he too was kneeling, kneading her plump globes while licking down her cleft in a move meant to tease and offer up what was to come.

Standing back up, and motioning for Galdor to do the same, they both looked at Hermione, taking in the enraptured woman's heaving chest and shaking legs. Taking her face in his hands, Cam looked right into her eyes and said, "Hermione, you need to open your eyes…….very good. Do you, Hermione Jane Granger give yourself to me as my blood donor also known as my Pomme de Sang?"

"I do." she responded breathily.

"Do you also recognize that I, Camthalion Tinehtelë, a Dark Elf/Vampire hybrid and Lord of the Dark will own you, mind, body, and soul until such time as I see fit to end this arrangement?" asked Cam.

"I do." Hermione said again.

"Then I, Camthalion Tinehtelë, Lord of the Dark, from this day forward claim you as my Pomme de Sang, or Apple of Blood, and all that it entails. So Mote It Be."

"So Mote It Be." Hermione finished quietly, feeling the rush of magic swirl around them both, sealing their arrangement.

With his eyes burning with magic and desire, Cam said, "Get on the bed, Hermione, and lie down on your back. Galdor, for a few minutes you will have to play spectator…I must finish my claim before we may continue."

"As you wish it, Camthalion." stated Galdor formally.

When Hermione was in position, Cam crawled over her body, covering hers with his and said, "Hermione, as I drink from you, because you are a virgin, I will also penetrate you at the same time. Once I am done drinking, you will then drink from me, which will seal the magic and lock you in as my Pomme de Sang. This will more than likely be very painful at first, but it will ease after a few seconds. Do you understand?"

"I do, My Lord." she said, the words seemingly instinctual.

Taking a little of her hair in his hand, he pulled gently while saying, "Tilt your head for me to expose your neck and spread you legs open as wide as you can handle."

Making sure his body weight was on her enough to hold her down, but not to much as to cause her unnecessary discomfort, he lined his manhood to her opening while licking her pulse point to numb the area for when he punctured her skin with his now elongated canines. Simultaneously, he slid his canines into her while he penetrated her, and in a quick but painful thrust, he broke through her hymen, forever taking her virginity and claiming her as his Pomme de Sang.

"AAAAHHHH! OH GOD! STOP! IT HURTS!" she screamed and tried to move away as her tears poured from her eyes, but then moments later, as promised, the pain began to ebb. As he drank, he remained completely still within her, until he felt her relax around him where he then slowly began pumping himself into her. As the pheromones began to possess her, she tried to move her body to meet his slow but powerful thrusts, in the hopes of speeding him up.

Growling around where he was attached at her neck, he pushed more of his weight onto her, silently telling her to stop her actions. If she moved too much, he risked ripping her neck open, and that was not something he was willing to do. As he finished drinking from her, she lay perfectly still, feeling very light headed from the blood loss as Cam still pumped into very methodically. Biting into his wrist, he took Hermione's chin in a firm grasp and commanded, "Open your mouth, Hermione."

When she obeyed, he let her suck from him just enough blood to seal the magic, but not enough to turn her, and then, pulling his arm away, he licked his wrist to close the wound. Watching as the color returned to Hermione's face, he was pleased when he felt the bond snap into place, causing her eyes to open wide in recognition.

"How do you feel?" asked Cam increasing his thrusting speed into her.

"Aahh, you feel…I feel…amazing, My Lord." she said, still overcome with the formality of the past few minutes.

Smiling down at her, Cam said, "Its Cam, Mione, especially when we are intimate." Then Cam looked over at the other member of their threesome and saw that Galdor was more than a little turned on, so motioned for him to join them on the bed.

LEMON CUT

When he caught some of his breath, Galdor gently pulled out of Hermione and rolled off to the side, followed by Cam removing his spent manhood from her, nestling her between them both. As she snuggled in between the two most powerful men in the magical world, she sighed as she felt through the bond that Cam was completely relaxed and sated. A little while later, Galdor got up, dressed and after kissing both Hermione and Cam passionately, he left, heading to his own room.

"Cam? Are you happy that you took me as your Pomme de Sang?" Hermione sleepily asked.

"Yes, Mione…now shut up and go to sleep. I'm dead tired." he said, causing her to chuckle a little.

As the hour turned over to 1am, with her head tucked under his chin, Hermione finally fell into a deep sleep. When Cam felt her weight get heavy, he sighed and whispered, "Mione…I hope you don't hate me in the morning?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you have it…three chapters in three days…God I'm all thunk (yes the spelling is incorrect on purpose) out! I probably won't post again until Sunday, but one never knows what life throws at you…so, I hope you enjoy this latest update. Who should be next on Harry/Camthalion list of bed sharing buddies…as this is a Harry/many story?


	8. Chapter 8 Expectations

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post…almost two weeks…AARRGGHH! Unfortunately, it couldn't be helped…not only has my life been a bit more hectic lately, but I've had a tremendous writers block and as much as I tried, just couldn't get my thoughts down the way I wanted them. I refuse to put up a junky chapter just to say I posted…I won't do that to my faithful readers. Hopefully, this block is over with and I will again be posting regularly (which is usually every two to three days). JKR owns all but this plot…and any original character's I create! ENJOY!

Thanks to all the wonderful reviews! You guy's are the BEST! I will say that those of you who want me to hook Harry/Cam up with Lily…it just ain't gonna happen! Cam may not be as biologically related to her anymore, but she is still essentially his mother…YUCK! I don't do incest!

Expectations

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up fairly early the next morning, Cam carefully removed himself from Hermione's grasp and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. Knowing that he would be addressing several groups of people today, namely the students and most assuredly the Ministry, Cam decided to dress in his formal elven battle robes after he showered.

Making his way into the closet, Cam first put on his hunter green leather britches and knee high boots that looked as if they'd been poured on his body, then a sheer silk cream dress shirt was tucked in and laced up from the lower ribs to the neck. Next, to complete the whole outfit, he put on a sage colored velvet sleeveless robe with a mandarin collar which was fastened with four, six carat diamond buttons evenly spaced from the neck to his waist. The robe, which flared just enough to make walking easier as it descended down to the floor, had an intricate pattern done in spun gold threading that to the trained eye formed complex protection runes but to everyone else it looked like fancy swirls that were merely there as decoration.

Once he dried his hair, Cam entered the bedroom and chuckled when he saw Hermione, the ever studious and early riser, still fast asleep. Considering the late hour they went to bed, he decided to let her have a lie in, so left her a note to be in the Great Hall for the assembly. Leaving the suite with the intention of making his way to Galdor's room, Cam was surprised to see Draco waiting in the hall, just outside his portrait.

Giving the younger man the once over, Cam asked, "Draco, what can I do for you?"

Giving a small bow, Draco responded, "My Lord…I…I've spent the better part of the night talking with my father about everything, and I'm still a bit confused about certain things. If you're willing, may I ask you a few questions?"

"I was just on my way to early morning meeting with Hecate, Galdor, and your father, but if you'd like to step back into my suite, I will try to answer any questions you have, providing they are not personal in nature or something I am oath bound not to speak of." Cam responded, heading back to his suite.

After taking seats in his living room and calling Dobby to bring tea and coffee, Cam said, "What's on your mind, Draco?"

Taking in a steadying breath, Draco began, "After listening to my father's explanation as to what's been going on this past year, what I'd like to know is how you plan on defeating the Dark Lord? My father explained that he was basically just posing as a Death Eater but was actually spying for you and Galdor…but this will not stop the Dark Lord from calling me to be marked in less than a month when I turn seventeen. I need to know why I should trust that you will win this war and, considering our past, why I should follow you."

With no emotion showing on his face, but seething inside, Cam coolly responded, "Let's get one thing straight, Draco…I am the Dark Lord, not that half-blood imposter whose name is Tom Riddle. This conversation will end now if you continue to refer to Riddle as the Dark Lord, and I will do absolutely nothing to help you now or in the future."

"I meant no disrespect, My Lord…I just don't know any other way to refer to him." Draco said shakily, feeling very intimidated by this new and cold Harry Potter.

"Call him Tom, Riddle, or hell, call him jackass for all I care, but you will not refer to him as the Dark Lord any further. That title is held by me alone…got it?"

"Yes, sir." Draco instantly said, not wanting to earn the ire of the man in front of him.

"Good, now to answer your questions, I will not tell you how I plan on defeating Riddle, but just know that I do have a plan. When you're called to be marked, as I can see it, you have two choices; one, don't go and proclaim an allegiance to the true Lords of Magic; or two, go to that monster, take his mark and die along side him. I guarantee that these are your only options, and as far as our past is concerned, that is where it belongs…in the past. I'm several years older than you and will be extremely busy ruling over the Dark, so if you think I am going to waste any more time on petty rivalries and name calling, you are sadly mistaken. I have become a man of action, Draco, so if you cross me, you will answer to me and be punished accordingly…it's that simple. I really don't care if you trust me, but trust that I will hold you responsible for any actions or inactions that you take from here on out. You're almost an adult, so start acting like it."

Feeling irritated, Draco hotly said, "How can you expect me to forget the six years of hatred between us and just blindly follow you because you said to? That's just not good enough!"

"Be careful, Draco." Cam said in a low, threatening tone. "I have given you your options, now it is time to choose. Your father has explained everything you need to know, along with the information you received last night when Dumbledore paid for his crimes and all the explanations that preceded his death. Have you not listened to what Hecate, Lily, Galdor, Lucius, and I have been saying in the last 15 hours? I will say this, if you decide to follow Galdor and I, we will protect you with our lives, just like anyone else who chooses the ways of Magic, however, if you follow that perverted madman, I will personally hunt you down and rip out your very soul in the most painful way possible only to condemn it to hell for all eternity…I just thought you needed to know where I stand. This meeting is over."

Standing up, Cam escorted Draco from his suite, and made his way to Galdor's room. Once inside, Cam, Galdor, Lucius, and Hecate sat around the dining table and, over breakfast, discussed what they would say to the students and how they would handle the Ministry later that afternoon. Making their way down to the Great Hall, the group was met by Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Charlie in the Entrance Hall.

Giving her son a warm smile, Lily said, "Don't you look extremely handsome this morning, as well as a little intimidating…not trying to scare the students, are you?"

With a smirk firmly in place, Cam responded, "Not at all. Can I help it that I always look this good?"

Laughing out at his godson's response, Sirius said, "Merlin, Cam! You never cease to amaze me!"

"It's my life's goal to keep you on your toes, Sirius." said Cam, giving his godfather a cheesy smile. This just proceeded to set the rest of them off, and when they finally all calmed down, Galdor asked, "Shall we go in and get this assembly over with?" When they entered the Great Hall some of the students gasped when they saw James, Lily and Sirius enter, but remained seated and otherwise silent while the group ascended the raised platform where the teacher's table usually resided.

Hecate step forward and began, "Good morning, teachers and students. Over the next hour or so, Galdor, Camthalion, and I will do our best to explain what is happening in your world and how you, wizarding society in general, and the Ministry will fit into the re-established old ways and how the laws that govern over Magic will affect everyone. Let me first lay to rest some of your fears by saying not much will change in your day to day lives. You will still attend school, go on Hogsmeade trips, play Quidditch, and pretty much do what you have always done, with the only exception being what you, as students, will study.

"Have you never wondered why some students or families excel in certain areas of magic, like the dark arts or curses, while others are better at charms and light magic? The reasons for this is simple…balance. Without the dark, there can be no light and without the light, there can be no dark...and without balance there will be no magic. Long ago, during one of the most prosperous times the wizarding world has ever seen, Hogwarts taught a more diversified curriculum, which included Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Runic Casting and many others branches of magic. Also, did you know that Hogwarts used to accept all magical beings to learn just like you witches and wizards do today?" said Hecate, pausing to look over the room.

After a few moments she continued, "I can see the doubt on many of your faces concerning the types of magic once taught here and those that were once allowed to attend this wonderful school, although as the Goddess of Magic, I find it rather disheartening that you would question this information. Let me give you a few examples; Professor Flitwick is one quarter Goblin, Professor Hagrid is a half Giant, and Professor Vector is a full blooded Vampire and all three were taught at Hogwarts before Dumbledore was named Headmaster. Does anyone here know why the Avada Kedarva Curse came into existence?"

A brave 5th year Ravenclaw raised her hand, and when motioned by Hecate to stand, she replied, "I'm not sure who invented it, but its sole use is to bring death to anyone it is cast upon, with the only known exception being Harry Potter."

Hecate gave a sad smile and said, "That is partially correct, but it is equally wrong. Healer Mungo Bonham, whose family always embraced the Dark side of Magic and the very healer that St. Mungo's is named for, invented the curse as a way to end the needless suffering of dieing patients and animals. At one time, the Avada Kedarva was considered a Light Magic spell, listed under the Medicinal and Healing branches of magic, until a pretentious Dark Lord wannabe decided that he would twist the curse and use it for evi, making the intent evil, thereby giving the curse such a bad reputation that it was classified as unforgivable. The curse is not evil, or hate induced, it just is. The intent is what makes its use right or wrong.

"The same goes for the Imperious and the Cruciatus Curses. The Imperious Curse was invented by a Mind Healer in the hopes of saving suicide victims by over taking their minds temporarily, and the Cruciatus Curse was used as a way of jump starting the heart and nervous system in those that suffered heart attacks or strokes. As with many forms of magic, they were misused and distorted so much that they became outlawed for any use. I want you to think about something for the next few minutes…is it not just as easy to kill someone with the Wingardium Leviosa or a banishing or summoning charm as it is with Avada Kedarva?"

Taking a break, Hecate went over to Cam and Galdor and said, "Galdor, after I ask the students to give their answer, I want you to take over the explanations, and Camthalion, I want you to go over the new curriculum and answer any questions that may arise."

In unison, Galdor and Cam bowed then responded, "As you wish it, My Goddess."

Turning back to the student body, Hecate asked, "Those of you who think it is just as easy to kill using the light charms as with the Avada Kedarva curse, please stand."

About two thirds of the students stood, more than Hecate expected, and giving a smile she said, "It makes me exceedingly proud to see so many of you standing; that all of you were able to look past the prejudices of your world and see the validity behind my explanations does you credit. To those of you still sitting, Galdor will attempt to further explain and hopefully after he is done, you will also better understand."

Galdor stood in front of the crowd and said, "Thank you, Goddess. The point Hecate was trying to make is really quite simple, and if I could have a volunteer from someone who is still sitting, I will proceed to clarify any doubts you may have. I promise no one will be hurt during this."

Seeing no hands, Galdor walked down the Gryffindor table to where Ron was sitting and said, "Well, since there doesn't seem to be a volunteer, for your inappropriate behavior last night, Ron, I will be using you for this demonstration."

"WHAT!" yelled Ron, jumping up from his seat. "You can't force me to do anything! Bloody hell, Bill…" Ron trailed off after seeing the fury brewing in his brother's eyes.

Leaning in close so that Ron was the only one who could hear, Galdor coldly said, "You will never learn to keep that mouth of yours in check, will you Ron? Now, you will do as I say, or the punishment for disobeying me will be even more severe. Is that understood?"

Gulping, Ron responded simply in a voice that squeaked, "Yes."

Raising his voice so that the rest of the Great Hall could hear, Galdor continued, "Glad you see things my way, Ron. If you will give me a few moments to set everything up, I am quite sure that I'll be able convince any of you who still disbelieve."

Quickly casting a couple of quick but powerful cushioning charms and without notice, Galdor cast Wingardium Leviosa on Ron, who immediately shot straight up to the ceiling some 30 feet above the crowd, screaming the whole way.

"Now as you can see, I have just cast Wingardium Leviosa on Ron. What do you think would happen if I were to cancel the charm while he was still so high up?" asked Galdor.

From her seat just three feet away, Ginny whispered, "He would crash and most likely die from his injuries."

"That is correct, Ginny. For those of you who did not hear, she said that he would crash and likely die. FINITE!" Galdor yelled, and as Ron fell back to earth, several people began screaming and a few even fainted.

Once Ron landed, uninjured due to the cushioning charm cast prior to the stunt, he jumped up and screamed, "Are you COMPLETELY MAD! I could have DIED!"

"Nonsense, Ron…that's why I cast the charms before we started. Like I said when I asked for volunteers, no one will be hurt…that is unless someone doesn't watch his mouth." Galdor growled out the last bit.

"Okay, that was Wingardium, but lets try the banishing charm next…REPELLERE!" yelled Galdor, sending Ron across the room where he hit the wall, and then without a seconds warning, Galdor summoned him back, yelling, "ACCIO RON". Much to Ron's horror, he was now headed towards his brother at an alarming rate of speed, where there was a long, razor sharp sword awaiting his arrival. As he drew nearer, Ron screamed for his very life and at the very last second, the sword vanished and he was slowed down and gently caught by Bill.

Smiling down at Ron, Galdor gave his brother a smile then looked around the room to see the stunned and in some cases laughing faces of the students of Hogwarts. With a playful smirk, Galdor asked for the second time, "Would everyone who thinks it's just as easy to kill with the light charms as it is with an unforgivable please stand?"

This time, everyone in the Great Hall stood, and giving a nod, Galdor enthusiastically said, "Excellent! You may all be seated."

Galdor waited till all was quiet again and then said, "So as you can see, as the Lord of the Light, I am just as capable of killing as someone well versed in Dark Magic. If Light Magic can be used to harm or kill, can Dark Magic be used for doing good? The answer to that question is yes, as Hecate pointed out earlier."

"However," at this, Galdor became very, very serious and giving a stern look he continued, "that does not mean that everyone is qualified, experienced, or mature enough to use the more advanced forms of magic like Runic Casting, Blood Magic, Druidic Magic, or Elemental Magic. Instead of teaching Magical Ethics and learning to embrace the many branches of magic we have spoken of this morning, in the last 50 plus years, the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot have taken the easy way out and banned them, not even attempting to understand there usefulness. This all stems from people who seek to corrupt it or control it to fit their needs, experience, or magical levels. That is where the Lord of the Dark and I come in."

Turning to head back up to the raised platform, Galdor again faced the students and said, "Along with many other duties, Camthalion and I have also been tasked with re-educating the wizarding world, ensuring that all magic is learned and practiced. All of you will be given the opportunity to learn any form of magic that you show adeptness for, but without proper training and guidance, both the Dark and Light sides of magic, especially the advanced forms, can be used to cause harm, and that is one of the reasons why your school curriculum is being overhauled. I will now turn this assembly over to the Lord of the Dark for further explanation as to what will be changed here at Hogwarts."

Giving a nod to Galdor, Cam stepped forward and addressed the students, "Good morning, everyone. To keep things as simple as possible, there will be three new classes added immediately, and three more will be added at the start of next year. Next year the new classes will be Druid Magic, Dark Arts, and Runic Casting, and the ones being introduced into this year's curriculum will be the Ethics, which is mandatory for all students, Magical and Non-Magical Fighting, available to 3rd year and up, and Independent Study.

"In order to be accepted into the Independent Study class, you must show an aptitude for any of the other branches of magic such as; Elemental Magic, Blood Magic, Chaos Magic, Necromancy, Spell Invention, Empathic Magic, Aura Reading and so on. Only those 5th year and above will be allowed to join these classes and in order to be accepted, an oath will be required, but that will be discussed in your Ethics class. Anyone interested in taking any of the new classes will be tested first to ensure you are capable of learning these forms of magic. Are there any questions so far?" finished Cam.

Theodore Nott from Slytherin raised his hand and when motioned by Cam to stand, he asked, "Why is it required that we take Ethics?"

"That is an excellent question, Mr. Nott. The reason behind the class is to prevent the corruption and misuse often associated with using many of the branches of magic we have mentioned today. All of the new courses require those who study them to be extremely studious as well as being powerful, both magically and physically, hence the reason for the placement testing. Not everyone is capable of doing these advanced forms of magic, and because of their potential, learning magic and moral ethics is required. Far too many witches and wizards have misused their powers and abilities just because they could, and that is something that will no longer be tolerated. Just to let you know, Galdor and I had to complete and pass the exact same class that we are requiring you to take and pass."

Seeing another hand raised over at the Hufflepuff table, Cam motioned for Susan Bones to ask her question next. "Why are only those 5th year and above being allowed entry into most of the new classes?"

Giving the girl a nod to show he heard her question, Cam answered, "The younger years, simply put, are not powerful enough to safely learn any form of advanced magic. The way we have it set up, anyone who qualifies; their 5th year class will be the beginner or introductory level, 6th year being the intermediate level, and 7th year being the skilled level for each of the new classes. If, after completing your education here at Hogwarts, you wish to go on and earn an advanced level, or mastery, you will either need to attend one of the magical universities or enter into an apprenticeship."

Hermione was called on next, and after standing, she asked, "What methods will be used to determine if someone is qualified or not to be accepted into these new classes?"

"First, let me say that all testing will be strictly confidential and only those judging will know whether or not you even tried out for the classes. Having said that, there will be two panels of judges, each consisting of three teachers, two members from the Board of Governor's, two impartial adults from outside of Hogwarts and Galdor and I will each be on one of the panels. We will measure spell strength in a series of drills that must be completed, put you through a simple physical fitness challenge and do several different magical scans on each person wishing to enroll in the new courses. For those of you that feel you will not qualify, please test out anyway, you never know."

Taking a look around the room and seeing no more hands up, Cam stated, "I would like to ask all those who KNOW they are more gifted with Dark Magic to please go to the right side of the hall, and those who KNOW they are more gifted with Light Magic to go to the left. For those of you, who are unsure, please come to the center of the Hall."

As Cam watched the crowd move about, he was surprised by the number of students that found their way to the center of the room. This was very good to say the least as those who were more neutral tended to be more open minded concerning both the Dark and the Light sides of Magic.

When everyone was sorted, Cam said, "Very good. As it is almost lunch time, please take a seat at the nearest table and those of you that are in the middle, Galdor, Hecate and I will be sitting with you to answer any questions you may still have. Please feel free to ask us anything and if we are unable to answer, we will let you know why. Those of you that are on the left and right, you too may ask us questions, but we would appreciate it if you would give us the first 45 minutes of lunch with the center group. After we are through eating, we will circulate around the room. Thank you, and enjoy your lunch."

When Camthalion finished his lunch, he headed over to the Dark Magic side to see if anyone had any questions, but when he got there, was met with a great deal of animosity from several of the upper year students. Raising an eyebrow in response to the sneers he was receiving, Cam asked in a cold tone, "Is there a problem with your lunch or is something else bothering you?"

Pansy was the first to respond and spat out, "I don't know who you think you're fooling, Potter, but the Dark Lord will destroy you for trying to take his rightful place. You may have everyone else in here convinced that you and Weasley along with that woman are something special, but you're nothing but a half-blood, and we all know it!"

"Is that what you think, Ms. Parkinson? Who else at this table feels the same way?" asked Cam, looking unaffected by her words, but as with Draco earlier, he was beyond angry inside. It was time to teach these children a little lesson.

Seeing about 20 hands go up, and noticing that Draco's was not one of them, Cam said, "I guarantee that I am no half-blood, unlike Voldemort, but if you think yourselves so much better than me, I challenge all of you to a duel."

When everyone at the table shuttered at the mention of Voldemort's name, Cam decided it was time to explain to everyone how ridiculous their reactions were and so walked back up to the raised area and said, "May I have everyone's attention?" How many of you know who Thomas Marvolo Riddle is?" Looking around, Cam counted about 30 students with their hands raised, much to Cam's disappointment.

Deciding to get this over with, Cam started, "Tom Riddle, who is named after is father, is a wizard who was raised and abused in a muggle orphanage after his muggle father left his pregnant wife when she informed him that she was a witch. He came to Hogwarts and excelled at magic, but was not satisfied with what was being taught to him, so after graduating top in his class and having been Head Boy, he traveled around the world to seek the education he thought he deserved. Because of the abuse suffered at the orphanage, Tom was not a happy or pleasant person; instead, he wanted revenge on all muggles for what a few did to him.

"After returning to England, Tom killed his father for abandoning him, tortured and killed everyone at the orphanage where he grew up, even going as far as to hunt down those that were no longer there. Hate began to consume him on the inside, but at this point in his life, he was still a charismatic man whose ideals about blood purity appealed to a very large portion of the wizarding world. Has anyone guessed who I'm talking about yet?" asked Cam.

Shaking his head, Cam continued, "None of you have figured it out, or are you just too afraid to say Voldemort?" At this, gasps and screams rang out through the Great Hall, and even some of the sneering Slytherin's looked very pale over the explanation Cam had given.

After a few minutes, the hall was once again quiet and while giving a stern look, Cam said, "You're all crippled by your fear, so much that you can't even fathom saying that hypocrite's name. Yes, people, Voldemort is a hypocrite…any one who preaches pure blood supremacy when they are nothing but a half-blood makes that person a hypocrite. Is Tom Riddle powerful? Yes. Is Tom Riddle knowledgeable in many forms of magic? Yes. Does he deserve the power you give him when you won't even say his name? No. Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, is nothing more than a terrorist, a madman hell bent on destroying our world with his vile and evil ways. By saying his name, you're declaring that he has no power over you and that you will not bow down and kiss anyone's hem, let alone some vengeful hypocrite's."

Walking back over to the Slytherin table, Cam glared at the group of Voldemort supporters and in a tone filled with malice that shocked them all he said, "I believe we have some unfinished business regarding a duel that needs to be settled. When and where would you like the duel to take place?"

After several minutes when no one responded, Cam stated, "Since none of you seem to want to answer me, it will take place here and now."

After addressing the school, Cam banished all the tables and put up a protective barrier around the perimeter of the room so the rest of the students and teachers would not be injured during the duel. Calling the 20 Slytherin students into the center of the hall, Cam spoke, "The rules are this; with the exception of the killing curse, anything goes…and I do mean anything. Now, Ms. Parkinson, let me show you how wrong your theories are."

Thinking that Cam was asking for Pansy to start, the rest of the group started to back up to one of the barriers when he stopped them by asking, "Where do all of you think are going? I said that it was time to duel."

"You want us all to duel you at the same time?" asked Theodore Nott, eyes wide at the implications being made.

"Yes. Galdor, if you'd be so kind as to start us off." stated Cam.

"Of course, Camthalion." said Galdor, then turning to the group with a smirk firmly planted on his face, he said, "Good luck, you're going to need it."

At the count of three, Cam through up a shield that block everything but the Avada Curse, and as the 20 students shot spell after spell at him, Cam calmed his mind and called forth his Chaos Magic, summoning the magical energies around, collecting them under the belief that he needed them to cool off the overheated and overworked duelers. After just 10 seconds, he felt he had magic collected and then released the energy, freezing all twenty students instantly in blocks of ice, only there heads were still exposed. All in all, the whole duel lasted about 25 seconds, much to the shock of the other duelers, and the amazement of everyone else watching.

Walking over to Pansy's cube of ice, Cam asked, "Ms. Parkinson, have we now settled our differences, or would you like me to continue?"

Stuttering due to the cold surrounding her, Pansy responded, "No…no…it…it's…set… settl…settled."

"Good. I'll have you all thawed out in just a few seconds." Cam said smiling at the blue lipped Slytherins. Calling on the Druid Fire, he shot a mild ball at each cube, and in no time at all, all the duelers were freed from their frozen prisons, albeit more wet then when they started the duel.

Putting up a privacy barrier, Cam repeated what he'd told Draco earlier that morning to the 20 students that now stood before him. Not only did he tell them their options and promise each his and Galdor's protection, but he also threatened the condemnation of their souls to hell should they side with Voldemort. None of the Slytherins questioned the validity of his threat, having witnessed first hand the sheer power Cam had at his disposal.

Shortly after Cam's duel and conversation were over, McGonagall dismissed the students back to their dorms, leaving only the teaching staff, Lucius, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Charlie, Hecate, Galdor, and Camthalion in the Great Hall.

Giving Cam a smile, James put a hand on his son's shoulder and said, "That display of magic was quite impressive, Harry. What did they say or do to set you off?"

"Nothing I wasn't expecting, but let's just say they needed their warped views straightened out. As I told Draco this morning, I am a man of action and will not waste my time mincing unnecessary words. It's like the old muggle saying says, 'Actions speak louder than words.'" replied Cam.

Winking at Cam, James said, "I couldn't agree more."

"Harry, what form of magic did you use on them…I don't believe I've ever seen anything like that done before." asked Lily.

"The shield is was just an ancient Dark Magic shield that Galdor and I found in Hecate's library; the freezing was a result of Chaotic Magic, and I used Druid Fire to melt them. In all honesty, they are really once you master them, but mastering them can be a nightmare." Cam answered, wincing at the memories of learning to control Chaos and Druid magic.

This caused most in the room to laugh, with Galdor reacting in a similar manner to Cam. Noticing it was close to 2pm, the group, with the exception of the teachers, decided it was time to go and tackle the Ministry of Magic. After informing Minerva that they would indeed be staying in the castle tonight and most likely for the next couple of weeks, they all left Hogwarts and headed to London.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I know you all waited a while for this, but finally, this chapter is finished. I most likely won't post again until Monday or Tuesday as I just found out my oldest brother and his family are coming for a visit this weekend, and seeing as they live almost 7 hours away, I'll be a doting and devoted aunt and sister this weekend. Next up is the meeting with Fudge…OOOOHHHH it should be so much fun!


	9. Chapter 9 How To Make Fudge Covered Toad

A/N: I know! I know! It's been 10 months since I've updated and I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post…ARRGGHH! I've had tremendous writers block along side not really knowing where I want this story to go…that adds up to a long wait! Hopefully, this will be the last time you have to wait so long for an update, but they will not be coming as quickly as they did with my first story. I actually think the rate I wrote At The Heart Of The Matter is part of the reason I've had this current writer's block…or burn out if you will. Thanks for hanging in there and THANKS for the AWESOME reviews!

JKR owns all but this plot…and any original character's I create! ENJOY!

How To Make Fudge Covered Toads

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the group made it outside the wards of Hogwarts, they decided that Lily, James, and Sirius would disillusion themselves before entering the Ministry. Despite the lies that Dumbledore usually spewed, he did have a valid point that the Potter's return, without a proper explanation first, would be seen as dark, evil magic or some sort of trick. Sirius, of course, was still a wanted fugitive, but Cam had every intention of clearing that little matter up by the end of the day.

The Atrium of the Ministry was littered with people going about their day to day lives and those present took little notice of the six newcomers, although in reality it was nine with the Potter's and Sirius being invisible, as they made their way to the hall leading to the rest of the Ministry, only to be stopped by the guard at the security desk.

Before the guard could utter the typical "Wands please," Cam caught the man's eyes and using the Rolling/Hypnosis he inherited from the Ancient Vampire, put the guard into a temporary hypnotic state, all the while pushing thoughts into the guard's mind that he'd already checked everyone's wands. This took all of about two seconds to accomplish as they walked past the security desk, making their way towards the Minister's office. As the group continued on their trek, Cam gave a predatory smile…the element of surprise would not be lost when it came to Fudge or any of his lackey's.

Upon entering the outer office for the Minister of Magic, Galdor froze and silenced Fudge's secretary, while simultaneously casting an Elvish revealing spell on the Minister's solid oak and gold doors to view who and what was inside.

Galdor smiled in a way that showed just how much he was going to enjoy this day, and said, "We couldn't have planned this if we tried. Fudge, Umbridge, and all the department heads are here…Perfect!"

Cam, with an equally intimidating look said, "Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting. After all, today's cooking lesson is how to make Fudge covered Toads, and I'm sure that those inside are most anxious for the recipe."

Without another thought, Cam threw open the heavy doors as if they were made of paper, causing all those within the office to leap out of their seats while drawing their wands, curses ready to be fired just waiting on the tips of their tongues.

With eyes bulging and heart pounding, Fudge yelled, "Who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my office!"

"Now, now Fudge…don't be rude, and keep your bowler on. I'm sure you recognize Lucius here; he is after all one of your favored advisors. I think it's safe to say that he wouldn't let any harm befall the Minister of Magic?" said Cam with a slight smirk playing at his lips.

At the piercing look that Hecate quickly gave that said 'Don't let this spin to far out of control' Lucius moved around Cam, who quietly whispered "killjoy", and in trying to keep things somewhat hospitable for now, continued, "Thank you for the introduction, but really Cam…don't goad him on. Minister, I'm sure you know of Remus Lupin and Charles Weasley. The other three…well that's a bit more complicated. If we could all just put away our wands and take a seat, I will attempt to explain."

Warily, the room's occupants put away their wands while retaking their seats. This left the newcomers standing, but was quickly rectified when Galdor waved his hand conjuring several comfortable chairs.

Making sure he had everyone's attention, Lucius began, "Before I continue with the introductions, I'd like to offer a bit of a story as a way of explaining why we are here.

Who here remembers the old ways…the ways that saw magic governed and guided by beings that worked to assure balance and continuity, which in turn allowed stronger magic to flow in each of us?

Sadly, the knowledge of the old ways, which involves the rule of the Lords and the laws by which they rule, is what has been forgotten. The days that saw all magical beings prosper have been lost for several generations. For those of you who may not remember, the flow and stability of magic can only flourish when there is a Dark Lord and a Light Lord presiding over it, protecting the delicate balance that is essential to all magical beings.

These two individuals continue to rule until one or both die, at which time, Magic herself selects two more individuals to watch over her.

For the last 50 or so years, the wizarding world has had a self proclaimed Dark Lord and Light Lord that we all know as Voldemort and Dumbledore. Due to Voldemort, Albus and both directly and indirectly, the current Ministry of Magic, people of today associate all Dark Lords or Dark Wizards as evil and everyone associated with the Light as good or virtuous, and as you know, that is just not the case

They alone are responsible for the imbalance we see today, which has lead to an increase in the number of squibs born, causing many magical creatures to slowly die out, and the magical power levels to which all wizards and witches are born, to be on a decline.

This may come as a shock, but Grindelwald and Dumbledore were asked by Magic to be her Dark Lord and Light Lord many years ago.

While Grindelwald accepted, Dumbledore declined because he did not want to share his power and prestige with anyone; so over the next several decades, Dumbledore waged war on everything he thought evil, discrediting Grindelwald, and after successfully killing the true Dark Lord, took on the mantle of Head of the Light, thereby being praised as one of the greatest wizards to ever live.

Unfortunately for the wizarding world, this was not enough for Dumbledore…he wanted to be THE greatest.

This in turn caused an extreme shift in the balance of magic thereby allowing Voldemort to rise in power, creating a being that was truly evil and out to destroy all that he deemed unworthy.

Dumbledore thought he could once again destroy 'EVIL', thus allowing him to be the epitome of all wizards once more; succeeding would make him more powerful and loved in the eyes of the wizarding world, making him greater than Merlin.

Well…as we all know, this is not what we have today. Dumbledore has been unable to defeat this latest Dark Lord and both of these 'men' have been slowly destroying magic, and if this balance is not restored, Magic will no longer allow herself to be used by us mortal beings. It's unfortunate that today's witches and wizards do not understand what would happen if the old ways are not restored."

The blame for our world as we know it can solely rest with two of the worst power hungry beings to walk this plane in hundreds of years…Voldemort and Dumbledore. They alone are responsible for the imbalance in the magical flow that, thankfully, will be made steady when the true Lords of the Dark and Light take their rightful places."

Taking a look around at the faces of those in the room as Lucius finished the first part of his introduction, Cam saw awe, fear, disbelief, skepticism, anger and shockingly on a few, relief. Looking over at Galdor and Hecate, they nodded to him indicating that they too, seemed to see the same thing.

Collecting a breath, Lucius continued, "I would like to now introduce the rest of my companions. The gentleman on my left is Galdor Anwarünya, Lord of the Light; to my right is Camthalion Tinehtelë, Lord of the Dark; and this beautiful woman is Magic herself, Hecate."

Whatever stupor had fallen on the room while Lucius had been speaking seem to shatter at the introduction of the three most powerful people beings alive.

"Unbelievable!" shouted Rufus Scrimgeour, head of the Unspeakables.

"Great Merlin…" breathed out Amelia Bones, head of the Auror's.

"Bloody HELL…" came another outcry from the Minister himself.

"Minister Fudge! These have to be imposters…we need to call in the Auror's and have them arrested!" cried Umbridge.

"What…Aahh…Lucius?" asked Fudge, totally lost for words while his thoughts warred over believing his most favored advisor, Lucius Malfoy, or listening to his outraged Undersecretary, Delores Umbridge.

"Minister Fudge, I speak the truth and believe me when I say that you do not wish to anger any one of these people I have introduced you to. Delores, I would be silent if you knew what was good for you." stated Lucius coldly, never taking his eyes off the toad like creature.

With eyes beady, Umbridge strode over to Lucius and with a disdain dripping from every word, she said, "How dare you barge into this office and presume to tell this preposterous story. The Minister of Magic IS the ABSOLUTE authority over the British wizarding world, and you would do well to heed my words…this is TREASON! You DARE to undermine Minister Fudge's government! I'll see you in Azkaban for this. LIES!!! All LIES!! Minister, let me call in the Auror's and have these people arrested!"

Having had enough, Cam slowly but gracefully stood, using his imposing stature to quail those in the room, and in his deep baritone voice, coldly said, "You, Madame Umbridge are treading on very thin ice as it is, so heed MY warning…SHUT UP and SIT DOWN before I do it for you….permanently!"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK…." Delores Umbridge started screaming, only to be roughly replaced in her seat, mouth now gone from her face with only a look from Cam. This act alone sent warnings throughout the rest of the assembled group…This was a man you did not want to anger or insult.

Cam looked about the room with cold eyes and then proceeded, "Now, you have two choices before you. You can either work with us to heal and restore magic as it should be, abiding to the old ways and laws; or you can go against us….and die. Make no mistake ladies and gentlemen, Galdor, Hecate and myself are here to claim our rightful places and restore order and law in this ill begotten world…with your help or without it. Believe my words here today…fight us and you will NEVER live to regret it!"

The room, at Cam's proclamation, was so still and deathly quiet that you could literally have heard a pin drop. While Cam had been speaking, Galdor joined him and with the absolute fury in the eyes of these two incredibly intimidating men, this brought all in the room to a realization that what they had just heard was no joke…even those that knew what was to happen could feel their mouths go dry. Fearsome did not do the Dark and Light Lords any justice.

Clearing his throat and with fear lacing his voice, Fudge spoke his first coherent words, "Do you have any proof that what you say is the truth? I can't and won't allow anyone in this room or our society to simply bow down to you without it. I am not trying to be disrespectful, but I must think and act in the best interest of my people."

"Well said Minister, well said. I do believe that is the most intelligent statement I've ever heard you say." stated Galdor, with a slight twinkle playing in his eyes.

Finally joining her chosen Lords, Hecate smiled and said, "I concur. Minister Fudge, I am going to allow you all to view bits of my memories, from various times throughout history, and then, after that, if you are still unconvinced, well, I'll come up with something."

Over the next hour, she allowed the occupants in the room to view the times throughout history where there was balance and imbalance of magic; Merlin's acceptance of being a Lord; Grindelwald's acceptance and his true intentions; Dumbledore's refusal and subsequent events surrounding the uprising of Voldemort; Lucius's acceptance as Governor; the turning of Cam and Galdor, as well as their training; the promise and fulfillment of Cam's gift…the return of James and Lily Potter; and last but not least, Dumbledore's confession and demise.

After several long, silent minutes, Fudge breathed out while saying, "So, Dumbledore's dead then." Seeing Hecate, Galdor and Cam all give a small nod of agreement, they were amused when they saw Fudge cotton onto the other big revelation.

As if being hit with a bludger, Fudge goggled at Galdor and Cam while blurting out, "Your…your…Oh Merlin…Bill Weasley and Harry Potter…I just don't know what to believe. AND James and Lily back from the dead…where are they if this is true!"

This last bit of shock must have been too much for the Minister of Magic, because as James and Lily materialized out from their invisibility spells, all that was heard in the room was a loud thump as Cornelius Fudge fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Taking pity on all, Hecate enervated Fudge and cast a calming spell on the rest of the room to allow the assimilation of what and who had been revealed to this group to be taken in and processed without unnecessary stress.

After about 20 minutes or so, Hecate asked, "Now that you've had a few minutes to digest what you've been told, does anyone have any questions?"

Taking a deep breath, holding his head high, Fudge said with a touch of anger lacing his tone, "So, you just expect me to step down as Minister and hand over our world to you, unchecked by the Ministry or Wizengamot? Even if all you've said is true, I, in good conscience, can't do what you're expecting. I have been in office for many years, and I will not see what good I've done be undone because you think otherwise.

Both Bill and Harry are still very young, and to allow them to rule would be very irresponsible and lead to an upheaval unseen in quite some time. I'm sorry, but I won't allow you to just take over like this. There are a lot of good people in this government, working hard everyday to ensure our world is safe and protected from those who seek to undermine it."

Looking directly into Fudge's eyes, Hecate coolly said, "I take it Cornelius that you do not believe what has been shown to you. Is this correct?"

"In all honesty, I'm not sure what to believe, but even if I did, that is beside the point. I will not see our way of life altered to fit your whims. These people are depending on me and this government to uphold our laws and that is what I intend to do."

At this proclamation, Cam could not keep silent any longer, and sneering the whole while said, "What laws would that be, Minister? The ones that state every witch or wizard deserves a trial and Veritaserum if requested to prove his or her innocence, or is it the law that prohibits any Headmaster from holding any other office within our government, thereby reducing the risk that any one person would have to much influence in our world.

Better yet, I know what law you are protecting, it's the law that allows a teacher to be held responsible and accountable for any neglect or abuse…I mean really, you would never allow your appointed High Inquisitor to use a blood quill for hours on end as punishment, going against all the laws in place to keep a school full of CHILDREN safe, would you.

Are these the laws that your good and worthy government are protecting? Because if they are, you've been failing miserably, and don't, for one minute think that you've got anyone in this room fooled by your 'concern' for the wizarding world. You're just concerned with keeping your own grasp on what little power you have."

When Cam was finished, Galdor angrily added his take on how good Fudge's rule had been, and said, "Not only have you NOT held up the laws of this world, but you've had the gall to try and eliminate most forms of magic like Runic Casting, Blood Magic, Druidic Magic, and Elemental Magic, in the fear that those that could master these forms as well as countless others, may have been able to keep you in check.

Out of fear and what I'm sure is a lack of magical power, you, instead of teaching Magical Ethics and learning to embrace the many branches of magic I have mentioned, in the last 50 plus years, this Ministry, YOUR Ministry and the Wizengamot have taken the easy way out and banned them, not even attempting to understand there usefulness. It's people like you who seek to corrupt it or control it to fit their needs, experience, or magical levels. Well that all ends today, Fudge."

"Don't you dare threaten me, young man! I'll have you sent to Azkaban so fast your head will spin. Now, I suggest you get out of MY office and leave the wizarding world in the hands of those far more experienced than yourselves." barked Fudge, feeling more important than he should have.

At this, Hecate looked at the soon to be ex-Minister, if he didn't do a quick about face, and said, "As far as experience goes, I don't believe anyone on this plane or any other plane of existence has more than myself, and I guarantee, Minister, that leaving the wizarding world in the care of my chosen is your only option. You are starting to bother me, Fudge, so unless you would like to experience life as a muggle, or better yet, end up like Dumbledore, I suggest you start co-operating…NOW!"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Hecate continued, "None of you in this room, or for that matter, any other being anywhere has a choice in this. I have decided who will rule, or, as Lucius stated earlier, I will strip this world of all magic. It's that simple ladies and gentlemen, like it or not. Your co-operation is wanted and will make the transition easier, but it is not necessary that we have it…so do not overestimate your own value."

Giving Cam a quick nod for him to proceed with the plan, Hecate turned to head back to her seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is how things will proceed. The first thing to take place will be a press conference covering the return of the TRUE Lord's of magic, the exposure of the false Lord's, and letting all the magical world know that each and every law will be gone over and judged. Any law deemed unjust will be eliminated, regardless of what country it is a law in.

The second thing will be to get this government and all other governments cleansed of those who are corrupt and power hungry. This will go from the top, including you, Cornelius, to the lowliest janitor. Only those with fair minds and a keen sense of what is right versus what is wrong will be allowed to keep their positions.

The third, which has already started to be implemented, is the complete overhaul of our educational system. The old magic's will be taught once again in conjuncture with a Magical Ethics class. No one will be judged or held back due to blood purity or any other such rubbish.

The fourth will be to right the wrongs that this and many other governments have done…starting with freeing several prisoners that have been unjustly incarcerated. As a matter of fact, one of those will be taken care of before this day is done.

And lastly, which will come very soon if I have anything to say about it, is the complete annihilation of Voldemort and all his minions. No longer will they be allowed to wage their reign of terror on our world or the muggle world.

Now, in regards to the matter of freeing an innocent man; Mum, Dad, who is the person that betrayed you as your secret keeper?"

James looked to his son, pride shining forth for all to see, and said, "Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper, not Sirius Black."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, there you go. I hope you like, and I would like to thank all of you who have hung in there. It's great to hear that so many of you have been looking forward to this update. I will let you know that I will not be able to post nearly as often as I would like, and most likely it will be at least a month before I can post the next chapter. I've been hard at work over this last year, and time to sit and write or read is hard to come by. I hope you continue to hang in their, because I promise to finish this. Most likely, there will only be about 4-5 more chapters to this story, and I've been making notes on some other plot bunnies bouncing through my head. Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviewers!!!!!


End file.
